Vanilla Twilight
by Dracophile
Summary: At the anniversary of Vulcan's destruction, Jim does something crazy. Ending up in the past, he has to survive Vulcan, find a way to warn Vulcan about Nero without being committed, and all the while staying with Spock's family-and seven year old Spock!
1. Anniversary

Hey guys! Well, here's to the start of a new Star Trek fic :D I will warn you now, will not be as sexy as my last, with good reason, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

And quick note, the title is from a song by Owl City that really sums up the story. In case you were wondering.

* * *

It was the anniversary. Not of Bones' wedding or divorce, Jim knew how to handle both those. (It usually involved a lot of booze and Jim trying unsuccessfully to set him up with some hot little thing he found in a bar.) Nor was it the anniversary of the Kelvin, people knew better than to try and throw him a birthday party anymore. No, it was the anniversary the Captain of Enterprise didn't know how to handle just yet, since this was the first.

It was the first anniversary of Vulcan's destruction.

There was going to be a small memorial in the orbit the planet used to circle. Jim had honestly wanted to find anyway possible out of it. Not because he didn't care of course, but because he cared a lot. Anytime he thought of it, of watching as the planet swirled in on itself into nothingness, just the blackness around it. The black hole faded away a few months later with nothing else to feed on, but the emptiness everyone who had witnessed it still remained deep inside. For some more than others.

The crew was doing their best to deal with being reminded of one of the most horrifying times of their lives as they flew slowly into the orbit with the few other ships of the Federation, some that housed the Vulcan survivors, and other races from nearby planets wanting to offer their condolences. There would be a ceremony where prayers and wishes for a better future would be given. It would all be in good taste, they knew, but most everyone still didn't wish to go. They had other plans, ones the ceremony was going to interrupt but not deter.

Bones had a supply of ale in his office for after the ceremony, though he wasn't going to touch it till after, when he wanted to sleep without memories of the many colleagues, friends and patients he had lost in the hell of that day.

Sulu spent the morning tending his plants and doing some maintenance on his swords, mind turning back to how if they had just been a little faster, if maybe he had taken the explosives, had taken a phaser to get rid of those Romulans instead of his sword…and then he would remember the free fall and the terror, but oddly he could see the red and orange of the Vulcan terrain around him and just thinking it was beautiful. And gone forever.

Uhura tried to take her mind off everything by listening to her music collection and trying to stay in bed till the last possible minute. She'd never seen Vulcan except in pictures. She wished she could've seen it at least once in person. And she wished she could bring more comfort to those around her who still felt its loss. But even she was reeling again.

Scotty, who hadn't seen the destruction from deep in his post on Delta Vega, had seen the footage the ship camera took. He hadn't spoken the rest of the day. He would join Bones later with his own supply of scotch and brandy, not saying anything as they both drank to sleep better but wouldn't have to feel alone.

Chekov couldn't meet Spock's eyes for weeks after the destruction, and for days before the anniversary. He would sit alone and look out at the stars until Sulu found him and dragged him away to eat something. He didn't cry, just stare into space.

Spock…Spock seemed normal on the outside, but most everyone knew he must be trying to keep whatever he was feeling only within himself. Uhura couldn't even get him to let anything out. He would however take time to himself in the evening in the week leading up to the anniversary. No one knew what he did, but they were all respectful of his privacy.

Almost all.

Jim had spent the week leading up also tamping his inner thoughts and feelings down, drinking a little but not like he would in the past. He was a Captain now, he realized that after his first mission where he had nearly gotten himself killed, and had unfortunately lost some good men. A few people had been smug of the results, having been against his promotion on the grounds of his inexperience and irresponsible behavior before. In truth, Jim had wondered the same thing. What had made it worse was the fact most of the rest of the crew hadn't blamed him, because they knew he blamed himself more than even his critics. But being James T. Kirk, he decided that the real answer was to prove them all wrong.

It had been hard, but slowly he was earning a reputation for taking risks, but also for being fiercely protective of his crew, and managing to get the job done with rash tactics that no one else could pull off.

That being said, it wasn't entirely surprising he was pushing the bell button to Spock's room the day before the ceremony. He waited a few moments before pushing it again, and smiling when it opened and the half Vulcan stared down at him bluntly.

"Captain, may I inquire as to why you are at my door so late in the afternoon? Is there a problem?"

"Actually…I came to ask you that."

"I have no problem, Captain."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that, but I just wanted to make sure…I mean…about tomorrow. Everyone's a little on edge or down in the dumps so…"

"Why has the crew been going down to the waste desposal area?"

Jim chuckled. "I meant that they're…unhappy."

"Being Vulcan, I have no feeling such as that."

"I should've figured as much…But you're sure you're alright with going to the memorial ceremony tomorrow?"

"Of course. After all, my father will be present, as well as the other surviving Vulcans. Not to go would be an insult to them."

"Alright…but if it's painful-"

"I must assume you are speaking of emotional pain, Captain, in which case I must remind you again-"

"You're Vulcan, I know." He sighed and smiled as best he could. "I just wanted to make sure. If you need anything, just ask. And FYI, before your proud little Vulcan mind goes whirring away, it's not pity." Spock looked surprised and Jim smirked. "A year of working together and I'm starting to understand you. It's not because of pity I'm offering, Spock. It's because…well, we're a crew. We need to stick together just as much in the bad times as the good, or we'll be shit out of luck when something really bad happens." _And we're starting to be friends I think,, but I know you aren't going to listen to me if I say that._

"…A valid point, Captain. But I assure you, I will be fine."

A smoky smell came to him and Jim realized Spock must've been mediating before he interrupted. He had been doing so more and more. _Fine, yeah…_ "Alright. Just remember the offer. And tomorrow Bones, Scotty and I will probably be getting piss pour drunk after the ceremony when we're off duty if you're interested."

"As…interesting as that sounds, I believe alcohol will not have the desired effect on me."

"And now I do pity you."

If he had not been Vulcan, Spock would've rolled his eyes. Being as he was though, he merely gave his captain a flat look. "If that's all, Captain…"

"Uh…can't think of anything else, so I guess so…"

"Then I wish you a pleasant evening." The door closed and Jim rolled his eyes before heading off to his own room to try and get some sleep before the ceremony tomorrow. In the back of his mind though, he can't help but think he saw a touch of sadness in his First Officer's eyes. And that made it all the worse to consider what he must be feeling inside.

* * *

Jim adjusted his uniform, sighing quietly. His formal uniform was a pain, what with getting all of the livery on correctly. He still wasn't sold on the idea of going in the first place, but knew he had to be a good Captain and show up rather than hide away to try and survive this day. A few of the Vulcan Council were already aboard, Jim wondering if they found some kind of poetic justice in holding the memorial ceremony on the ship that had managed to pull them off the planet in time.

Jumping when his door chime went off, he wondered who could be coming to see him now. "Yes?"

"Jim? I was hoping I could talk to you."

He smiled slightly at the old, but warm voice. "Of course." He pressed the button to let Spock the elder, known as Ambassador Solek among the other Vulcans now, enter his room. Jim felt calmed immediately at the man's presence. Though it had taken nearly the whole of the year for he and the younger Spock to be able to remain civil to each other for more than an hour, he never found it difficult to speak to or be around the elder man.

The corner of Spock's lips lifted gently. "I believe you have placed your commendations on incorrectly, Captain…"

"Dammit, took me an hour and I thought I finally got it!"

Spock came over and began arranging them again silently, his old hands still firm and steady and smelling of old books Jim liked to read. It was odd to think that, but it was true, and it made him relax all the more. "Would I be too forward to assume you were, perhaps, distracted?"

"…Yeah, I guess…"

"It is a dark day of remembrance for us all, Jim."

"I know…And I know it's good to honor the dead and all that…but I can't help but think this big ceremony thing is just…rubbing salt in the wounds."

"Perhaps…but pain is often necessary before healing can begin."

Jim nodded before looking up. "How are you?"

The elder man's lips lifted again, though Jim knew he saw a sadness and pain lingering in his eyes. "I…am functioning. However, I will admit I'm feeling some…sorrow and dread at today's events."

"…At least you'll admit it."

"Still having difficulties with my counterpart?"

"Yes and no. We're getting along better, mostly, but…Well, I tried to offer some comfort and company yesterday, but he seems pretty determined to be, well…Vulcan about it, if you'll pardon me."

"No, I quite understand the analogy. Would you mind if we sit? We still have much time before the ceremonies. I'm surprised you are already getting ready."

"Yeah, well, I knew if I didn't get ready now I'd just keep putting it off…" He sat down and gestured for the elder man to sit in the other chair across the table from him.

He sat, making himself comfortable with a sigh. "Being old has its drawbacks."

"Hey, only I'm allowed to call you old."

Spock smiled and nodded. "Indeed, but I am stating fact. And what you must understand Jim is that I have lived a long life. I have had time to come to term with many things I had much difficulty with in my youth, things I suspect my younger self is still dealing with. And…he has even more now that I did not even consider I would have to overcome."

"Yeah...I can understand that I think…"

"Hopefully things will get easier as you go though. I can assure you, much lies ahead. I'm sure you will have adventures I never did with how different your pasts are from ours now."

Jim nodded absently, bringing one leg up to fold his hands across his knee and rest his chin on them. "I kind of wish they weren't that different…I saw a few things in your head when you did the meld, it didn't seem like a bad life…"

"It wasn't…how much did you see?" he asked slowly.

"Huh? Oh, just bits and pieces. Mostly from your perspective, but it looked like I did alright. Though I did make it to captain faster," he smirked.

"Very true, but he entered the academy sooner."

"Point taken…" He sighed. "I wish…I wish there was a way we could go back and change things…"

"Changing the past can have dire consequences, Jim."

"But would changing…that be so bad."

"…One cannot say. Even saving the life of a good person could effect the future negatively."

"You make it sound like you've changed the past before…"

"No, but very nearly."

Jim blinked and looked up. "You…You've time traveled? I mean, more than going through a black hole and ending up here?"

"Yes. I suppose you didn't see that, or else comprehend it. But there have been several instances we traveled back in time in my dimension."

"Seriously? I mean…that should be impossible, shouldn't it?"

"Perhaps not wholly impossible, but it is difficult. It takes many years before we are able to understand it enough to implicate it."

"I can imagine…"

Spock nodded then chuckled. "One such adventure we had to travel back to Earth's 20th century and procure two humpback whales while piloting a Klingon ship we…were forced to commandeer."

"You had to go back in time…to save the whales? In a Klingon ship?" Jim said, chuckling despite himself.

"Yes, they were the key to saving the Earth of our time if you can believe that. Magnificent creatures really."

"That sounds interesting…"

"It was. I was recovering from an earlier mission gone awry, but I found despite that I was…enjoying myself."

Jim smiled. "…How did you manage to do that in a Klingon Warbird? I'm assuming it was a Warbird if it could fit whales."

"Indeed, but I don't believe I'll tell you."

"What? C'mon, I-"

"Jim, you may differ from your counterpart in my world on several levels, and I may not have known you at this age in our world, but I know _you _ and I know that glint in your eye. I will not condone your attempt to rewrite history."

Jim sat up straighter, face blank, before scowling. "But what if it made things better! You can't say you don't want it back."

"Of course…But I have seen already the things that tampering with time can do. There is no telling what might happen if you were to change the events of the past. Our own attempts were done only out of the sheer necessity of the circumstances, to avoid a future loss of life."

"But-"

Spock was suddenly looming over the table at him, fast despite his complaints of age, and staring him down so intently he shrank back. "No. Though I too wish things had been different, that we could've saved them, I will not allow you to risk so much by attempting a maneuver that could cost you your life and possibly bring about a worst present than now."

Jim frowned before sighing and looking away. "Okay, fine…"

Spock regarded him a moment before standing. "I believe we should actually finish getting ready than remain talking…"

"Alright…I'll talk to you later."

Spock nodded before heading for the door. "…I know how you feel, Jim. We both do, even if we attempt to be logical about it." He left and Jim sat down, thinking over all of it.

_Time travel…we studied it, but I thought most of it was just theories…but if it is possible…_ Jim rose, pacing for a few moments, his mind a buzz with ideas and scenarios. It could be dangerous, he could screw up, he could die, he could really screw up the future. Yet when he recalled watching the planet die from the bridge, the look of horror on everyone's face, the utter devastation…

"Computer, look up all files on time travel theories."

* * *

The ceremony was touching, if somber. Through the video link, speeches were made from the president of earth, members of other planets and nations, and Sarek himself stood to give a speech. The audience was quiet through out, and event he speakers were hushed and reserved as they spoke, even if it wasn't a difference for Sarek. The head of the Federation commended the crew of the Enterprise, singling out Kirk, Spock, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov and Uhura for their actions above and beyond the call of duty. Jim almost missed his name being called though since his mind was elsewhere. Spock gave him a cool look when he finally got up on stage, bowing his head slightly as their actions were described.

"You seem…distracted, Captain," he said when they climbed off and the ceremony ended, everyone standing to mill about.

"Yeah, just…thinking. I have a lot on my mind right now."

"…I can understand that."

Jim looked up and his eyes softened. "…You can choke me again if you want, but I'm just gonna say it. She'd be really proud of you if she were here now."

"…I see nothing worthy of pride."

"You're alive and making a difference. Most parents would kill for a son like you." Jim thought of his own mother and managed not to frown.

"Are thanks in order for such a statement?"

"Nice, but not necessary."

"Then I believe I will get something to drink."

Jim watched as his First Officer walked to the nearby table of drinks and let the calm supportive expression fall to the one he really felt: sympathy. Sarek walked over and stood by his son, and Jim wondered if he was just trying to be the silent rock of support or if they were communicating in some secret Vulcan fashion. Or maybe he really was just that quiet.

He looked around and many of the Vulcans around him. Though still cloistered in their control, he somehow knew inside they were grieving once again. It was painful, with so much of their history, their lives, and their loved ones gone.

_Could any future I bring about be as bad as this? If I can get to the point before Nero, or even when he's there just as long as he hasn't shot the redmatter into the planet…_

Jim started for the door to the room.

"Kirk!" He paused and looked over, smiling slightly as Pike wheeled up to him. "Hey there. Where are you going?"

"I…I'm just not feeling well. I thought I might lie down."

Pike smiled sympathetically and patted the side of his arm. "Yeah, I think we're all feeling that. Want any company?"

"Not right now…Bones, Scotty and I were going to drown our sorrows later if you're interested."

"You're doctor will kill me if I consume too much alcohol. I'm still recovering."

Jim chuckled, his eyes straying over the wheel chair. "Bones won't kill you. He'll just wait for the hangover and make your life hell so he can say I told you so."

"Huh, that might be worse…"

He smiled. "Cover for me so I can make my escape?"

"Sure, but you'll owe me."

"Yeah, I know." He turned and headed out the door. Taking a deep breath when the turb lift doors shut behind him, he set the course down to the inner hull of the ship where he found two security men lounging on the job. As he approached though they quickly hid the guards and sat up straighter.

"Captain!"

"At ease, you two. I was just taking a walk around to clear my head. Everything clear here?"

"Yessir, everything is clear."

"Good. Is Galileo secured?"

"Of course, sir."

"Just making sure. You guys thirsty?"

"Uh…"

"Its fine if you are. I was going to offer to hang around for a few moments, let you get something to drink and maybe to eat."

"Sir, we're not to leave our posts-"

"By my orders. And I'm offering you a break from my orders to go and get something to refresh yourself and keep you alert. Or were the cards doing that?"

They blushed a little and looked at each other. "If you're sure, sir…"

"I'm sure. Just don't take too long, okay?"

"Yessir!" they headed off quickly and Jim sighed.

_Hopefully you two won't hold this against me too much if I should fail…or the rest of you either,_ he added as he thought of his crew. Swiping his card, he quickly entered the hanger with the double whoosh of the door opening and closing. He entered Galileo, taking out the sheet of paper from his pocket where he had copied all his notes and equations. He was no Scotty or Spock, and though he wasn't a slouch either, he still knew his chances of being right were much slimmer. He checked and was relieved to find that Galileo's fuel reserves were full, so that was one worry off his back.

He quickly initiated the launch sequence, wincing slightly as the alarms meant to warn others to steer clear went off. The doors to the hangar slowly began to open as Jim knelt down and opened the control box.

As he did, the communications system came to life and Spock's voice echoed about the room.

"This is First Officer Spock of the USS Enterprise of which you are commandeering the reconnaissance and exploration vehicle Galileo I. State your name and purpose before security comes in to arrest you."

Jim rolled his eyes as he began rearranging the wires inside the box. "Really doubt you're going to let them do that with the doors open, Spock."

"…Captain, what precisely do you think you're doing?" The human winced at that tone, knowing that if he could see Spock's face, most likely he'd be seconds away from a nerve pinch or worse.

"Not entirely sure myself, but I figured it's worth a shot."

"Captain, whatever it is you are planning, I make the request you cease it now and return to the bridge."

"Nah, I think I'd prefer the possibility of dying to you and the others chewing me out right now. Also, don't bother with the override, I just took care of that."

He returned to the seat at the helm, beginning to type in the calculations.

"Jim, I don't find that funny!" Bones' voice intruded on the broadcast.

"Heh, sorry Bones. Just being realistic, I got slim chances…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Let's just say I'm going to find out if you can slingshot through time."

"Have you gone out of your fucking goard!?"

"Possibly…"

"Captain, whatever you are planning, please reconsider. The Enterprise needs a Captain and if I am to surmise, you are planning something that is likely to kill you."

"You all worry too much…But hopefully this will all change for the better." He pushed forward, the small craft responding and flying out the doors into space. Jim gave it a boost to get away from the ship before they could try to pull him back and headed for the star he mapped that would give him the best possibility of the slingshot effect.

_Where no man has gone before…hopefully I'll get there alive._


	2. Vulcan

Second chapter, yay! :D I torture Jim quite a bit in this chapter...but next chapter we get to see wee!Spock, I promise ;3

* * *

The small, wake-like mingling after the ceremony couldn't be called pleasant. Quiet was more like it, with everyone feeling the pain of what happened together, even those trying to hide it. The quiet however was promptly broken by the alarm going off, the computer signaling the opening of the sub hanger doors where their miniature ship was held. The non-Enterprise crew guests were startled, but those who were a part of the crew immediately took their stations. Noting Kirk's absence, Spock strode briskly to the command chair and dialed in the Galileo's frequency.

"This is First Officer Spock of the USS Enterprise of which you are commandeering the reconnaissance and exploration vehicle Galileo I. State your name and purpose before security comes in to arrest you."

There was a moment of pause before a voice no one had expected came out over the system in the chair right back at him. "Really doubt you're going to let them do that with the doors open, Spock," Captain Kirk said with almost good humor.

Another pause before a dark expression came over the Vulcan's expressionless face, making the rest of the crew silently pray for the fool on the other end. "Captain, what precisely do you think you're doing?"

"Not entirely sure myself, but I figured it's worth a shot."

"Captain, whatever it is you are planning, I make the request you cease it now and return to the bridge." The look on his face and the tone of his voice made everyone aware it was not a request. Pike got the Command Officer's attention and he frowned. Spock just returned his gaze to the console. Both knew this would not be good on the rookie Captain's record and could very well mean his whole career if not properly explained.

"Nah, I think I'd prefer the possibility of dying to you and the others chewing me out right now." Spock glared, deciding not to comment on any attempt to eat his Captain, and instead began to type as rapidly as he could into the available keyboard. "Also, don't bother with the override, I just took care of that." The Science Officer glared as a message the direct router to Galileo's controls was circumvented to a route that would take him at least an hour to navigate. The man had thoughtinadvance for this apparently.

Spock almost recoiled on instinct when Dr. McCoy suddenly pressed in close to him so he could yell into the receiver. "Jim, I don't find that funny!"

"Heh, sorry Bones. Just being realistic, I got slim chances…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" the man barked, eyes on the console as if that would give him the answers.

"Let's just say I'm going to find out if you can slingshot through time."

The man gaped and Spock quirked an eyebrow at the statement. "Have you gone out of your fucking gourd!?" For once the Vulcan was inclined to agree.

"Possibly…"

"Captain, whatever you are planning, please reconsider. The Enterprise needs a Captain and if I am to surmise, you are planning something that is likely to kill you." Dr. McCoy gave him an odd look at that bet just turned his attention back to the console when Jim's voice returned.

"You all worry too much…But hopefully this will all change for the better." They all heard the sound of engines taking off and looked up as Galileo streamed from the open doors out into space in a rabbit dash.

"What the hell is he doing?!" McCoy yelled as they all watched from the bridge as small ship carried Kirk away. "Get his ass back here so I can kick it! Use that tractor beam thing!"

"He's already out of range!" Sulu said, staring in shock. "He must've gunned it right out of the gate, so to speak."

"Vhat could the Keptin be planning…?" Chekov muttered.

"The hell if I know but I swear to god when I get my hands on him, I'm gonna screw my Hippocratic Oath and kill that son o f a-"

"Doctor, please calm yourself," Spock said, though he was staring intently out at the ship as well. If he followed its course right with his eyes, it looked almost like it was heading for the largest star in the system. He glanced around at everyone present, the surprised faces of the crew mingled with the stoic masks of the Vulcans. All but one which caught his eye after a moment.

His elder self was at the very front of the bridge, staring at the ship as it jetted off. His elderly face held no trace of expression, but vaguely he thought he could sense like exasperation, worry and remorse hanging in the air around him like orbiting satellites.

"Jim, what have you done…?" he heard him say quietly, and Spock knew right away who to question for his Captain's sudden departure.

* * *

Jim felt the gravity pulling at him more and more as the small ship rocketed towards the star. He hit the light screen button to protect his eyes as best he could, though it was still hard to see with a star filling his vision. _I only have one chance at this…more than likely my fuel is going to be gone, and Galileo can just barely get to the amount of warp I need with it…good possibility I'll be floating with no power and very little time on life support for a while afterwards...why am I doing this again?_

His mind called up the image of Vulcan's destruction again and he gritted his teeth.

Jim closed his eyes and tried to turn his head away as the light became brighter, the ship passing just around the edge of the star's gravitational pull in curved U-Turn maneuver. A timer he set for the exact time to break free went off and he brought his fist down on the control switch. He was thrown back and to the side, having neglected his harness in his haste to get out of the hanger, and then hurled to the back of the ship as it jumped forward. It felt like every year he was trying to take back was being pulled out the back of his body, pinned down from the force to the hull.

The ship rocked again as he came out of the warp and he rolled around again. Groaning, he turned and lay on his back to stare at the ceiling. "Computer…estimated time difference from point of origin…" There was no answer. "Computer?" The lights above flickered and he cursed, covering his eyes with his hand. "Great…fanfreaking tastic, Jim…you're going to die in space who knows where cause you blew your fuel and batteries on an attempted jaunt through time…gotta admit, not the way I pictured, but at least it'll be painless…"

An alarm started going off and he cursed himself and the ship before quickly skittering to the controls. He gaped however when he looked out the window.

A red planet streaked in oranges and golds like the sunrise on Earth was in front of his ship. Jim recognized it immediately and almost wept for joy when he realized he had in fact done it. He had traveled back through time. He had gone back to when Vulcan was whole. He'd even been catapulted almost right to it thanks to his trajectory equations. He saw no sign of the Narada, and he wasn't sure when exactly he had arrived, but knew it was a matter of time and he had to get down there to warn them.

The ship rocked again and Jim blanched when he realized Vulcan's gravitational pull had a hold on the little ship and was reeling it in like a small silver minnow. His hands flew over the controls, but his fuel tanks were practically non existent and his power was failing from the stress of the slingshot maneuver. Jim swallowed his panic, quickly going through every idea he had as his ship began to enter the atmosphere. He managed to get a little power to the shield generator, enough that he wasn't baked like a ham inside the ship, but his speed and fall was not good. He strapped himself in finally, intent on not being tossed around like a die anymore.

_Die…I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…I just…I just wanted to stop it…to stop it from happening…_

Not sure what else to do he pulled the lever for the emergency shoots and shifted all remaining fuel and power to the landing gear to slow his descent as much as possible before he began to black out from the life support fizzling away and the feeling of meeting death head on.

His life didn't flash before his eyes like he always heard, and for that he was somewhat grateful. Even if a recount of the beautiful ladies in his life would've been nice at the end. Oddly enough, the last image his mind chose to leave him with were a pair of dark eyes staring at him, both exasperated and warm, and then almost begging him to live.

* * *

Pain. Pain was the first thing he felt as he woke. The worst was his head, though the rest of his body was a close second.

Why?

He couldn't remember. Trying to hurt his head more.

The second thing he felt was heat. He was inside an oven. He was being baked. Something was going to eat him. He didn't want to be eaten.

He tried to move but found he couldn't. He was pinned to whatever he was sitting on. Looking down, he saw straps holding him in a tight embrace. At the front was a big red thing he somehow knew he had to push to be let go. His hand missed the first time, and the second, but it brushed it hard enough the fourth to snap open and release him so he could fall gracelessly to the ground without its support. He groaned, pain more evident now as his body tried to move. He had to move. He had to get out of there, before…before something.

Slowly he rolled over, pushing himself up. His vision pitched and rolled, his eyes trying to find their place in his head again. His stomach joined the barrel rolls and he heaved, whatever that had been inside him now outside of him. His organs might've been among that, but he didn't want to look and find out. He was too busy trying to remember how the rest of his body worked.

He set his hand down and hissed as more pain entered his body. Looking down, shiny bits of broken…glass? Yes, glass was in his hand. It was all over the floor in front of him, remnants of what he thought might've been some kind of window. He managed to push himself up though, trying to ignore the pain and blood trickling over his hands. There was another sharp pain in his leg, but it wasn't so bad he couldn't limp two steps forward before leaning heavily against the wall. The metal shell around him was dented, filled with holes of jagged metal like it had rolled several dozen times over something hard and pointy before coming to a stop finally.

A voice in his head said he was lucky to be alive. It was a familiar voice, but he couldn't place it right then. Right then all he could think was _I'm in pain_ and _it's hot_. He started to shuffle around, wanting to get out of the shell. He didn't want to be here, it was hot, it was small, he didn't know why he was here, he didn't understand how he got there, _he didn't want to be here_!

Leaning against one side of the shell, he thought for a moment he fell out of his body. But really his body fell out of the shell. The fall was broken by a soft mound of sand that burned like a funeral bonfire in the shade of the structure. Every grain was a burst of fire in his cuts. He cried out and floundered a moment, sending sand skittering about, till he managed to get up and look around. Before him was a world of sand and stone, the sand a reddish gold sea and the stones were bloody pillars that rose from it, keeping the sky above from crashing down on him. It was beautiful, terrifying, and somehow familiar. He began walking out, away from his ship without really thinking, just focusing on the new world surrounding him. Part of him said this was a bad idea, but another said that there was nothing here for him and to just keep moving, to stay awake.

His mind whirred, trying to remember where he was and why. He had something important to do. Something vital, something only he could do now. When he tried he saw snippets of things he didn't understand, though he knew were just as important. People's faces, many people. Men, women, a young boy, an old man. Flashes of others were strange, skin tones that covered the spectrum and features that were both odd, yet somehow calmingly familiar. Sometimes he could just make out a different sort of person. He looked human, what he could remember of human, yet…not. But when he tried to focus on that person, he saw dark eyes alight with emotions. When the eyes turned angry, he flinched and slowed down, breathing heavier. But then the eyes were sad. A deep sadness, the kind that is cut into someone deeper than skin and bone and can't be healed easily. And he moved forward again.

At some point it was just too hot. He couldn't take it so with out really thinking he pulls the shirt from his body and drops it into the sand without a look back. He winces, feeling cuts opening and oozing again as well as the start of a bad sunburn on his neck. The burning heat travels down his back and that voice is there again, calling him an idiot and ranting about something called UV radiation, skin cancer, and the pain he'll be in later. He's in pain now, the fact it won't let up soon isn't too much of a shock to him. Right then all he really knew was pain, heat and walking.

Pain.

Heat.

Walking.

Thirst soon joined his limited sliver of reality. Walking was becoming hard, but his body was moving on autopilot. He glanced at his skin once and wished he hadn't. The tops of his arms were turning the same hot red as the stone pillars in the distance. Being made of flesh and not stone though, some areas were also beginning to bubble with blisters. He wondered if he could survive if his skin began to burn off.

Luckily just few hours, though it felt like days, after he started out the fiery ball in the sky dipped below the horizon. The horrible heat went with it, but as the temperature began to drop until he found extreme cold just as worse. His skin however had eaten the heat as it burned and he could still feel it swimming under his skin. But it offered little comfort at all with the pain. A slight breeze coasted over him, and though it soothed the burning of his back, the rest of his body was shivering. Or shaking, perhaps from his injuries and thirst, but his mind was still fragmented to far to think.

In the distance he heard what sounded like steel scraping across steel. It echoed again moments later and dimly he thought it might actually be some kind of animal. His mind was telling him to run but as weak as he was he didn't think he could. He just kept walking. Step after step after step until suddenly his leg buckled and he landed in the now cold sand.

_Am I going to die now? I…I thought that before…a lot before…several times, right? I never did..._the faces flashed before him again, ending with those dark sad eyes. _Not yet…if I didn't die before, not now…I still have something to do, I know it…I…I want those eyes to stop looking so damn sad…whoever's they are…wherever they are…I came here to do that…_

He managed to get his arms to reach out, trying grip the sand as if he could pull himself forward with it. It dug into his cuts again, making him suck in a breath, but soon managed to push himself up and start forward again.

The screeching, grating howls were getting closer and in the distance he saw a giant shape moving towards him. The smell of his blood and sweat was being carried by the slight wind over the dunes. It was no wonder it could find such easy prey. This was familiar as well, the cold, the pain and some kind of animal he couldn't identify rushing towards him. The situation made him think he should run, but he was lucky he was keeping upright.

Both he and the creature jumped when there was the sound of a weapon being fired in the air. The arch of light was visible in the distance, close. He dimly recognized the sound, knew it from his past. He used to have the thing that made that sound but he didn't bring it with him. He wondered why. The creature howled again, making his flesh crawl, before it turned and ran the other way from him. Jim stared for a moment, wondering where the sound had come from, before a moving metal shell of some kind crest a nearby dune and move towards him. It wasn't large, smaller than the metal shell he'd escaped from, but this one was shiny, smooth, and could move. It stopped just before him, hovering, and he wondered if he should run again. Part of him said no, and it was a part of him he trusted.

The side of the shell opened up and a man dressed in a long coat and hood stepped out. The man stared at him, though his face was perfectly emotionless as he looked him over. Turning back, he called into the shell with a slightly raised but perfectly flat voice he couldn't understand. Another head poked out, this one a woman he thought. It was hard to tell with the coat and expressionless faces. She spoke back to the man, one slanted eyebrow arched inquisitively. They continued to chat, practically ignoring him though he had a feeling that he was what they were talking about. This didn't sit well with any part of him. He took one shaky step forward, opening his mouth to say…something. And promptly collapsed again.

He felt hands on him after a moment, trying to lift him. They touched his burned skin and he screamed, convulsing as his nerves were lit once more. Above him he heard another scream, the man he thought was trying to turn him over. There was a pause as he tried to recover, almost blacking out. Then he felt the hands again. He tried to move but they were strong hands and the held him in place as he was quickly lifted and set on his back something wonderfully cool and soft and not made of sand. He tried to look up and he saw both of them take the ends of what he was placed on and lift him effortlessly, carrying him inside the shell.

Their shell was warm inside, but without the blistering light and heat bearing down on him it was bearable. They set him down and the man headed to the front of the ship. The woman pulled a box over and rifled through it before bringing out a cylinder of some kind. She opened the top and poured an orange colored liquid into it before setting the cylinder down and placing the top to his dry lips.

"_Mon-tor. M…_Drink. You are severely dehydrated." Her voice was still calm and emotionless, but she was very insistent.

His tongue poked out to try and moisten his lips to no avail before he let her tip it gently. The liquid was bitter but it was liquid and he did his best to swallow. He coughed slightly as it moved down his throat, feeling some trickle down his cheek after missing. She said nothing, merely wiped his mouth and did it again.

A part of him said "Make a nurse joke, she'll think you're charming", but he could barely comprehend what a joke was, talking was out of the question.

"You are human, aren't you? How did you get here?"

He stared and she seemed to know he wouldn't be answering questions from that look. She was smart, if perhaps unsure what to do in this situation. _They're really smart people after all, these…these…_ his mind gave up. He could feel the pieces trying to come together again, but it was slow and laborious and he just didn't have the ability to focus. Like doing a puzzle blindfolded with only an hours worth of sleep in a couple of days.

He heard more than felt the shell lift up again and turn gently, floating away from where they'd found him. The woman continued coaxing him to drink for a while longer before he felt himself swimming in and out of consciousness. There was a pounding in his head, a beat that was starting to drown out any other sound. He heard her speak to the man dimly, from far away through a pane of glass, in that odd language he didn't know before everything went black and he fell into a blissful state of complete nothingness.


	3. Hospital

The first thing he remembers when his mind starts to come through is the stuff he wishes he could forget. Pain for one: the god awful sunburn, the cuts, his aching head and neck. Things like that. He's still in pain, not as bad as before but it's there. Except now he's lying on something soft. It's a relief, yet his body is still burning. He can smell as well as feel some kind of medicated salve on his skin. It smells like chemicals, almost chlorine like but with a burning tang to it like salty air blowing in from the ocean. It's to soothe the red blaze over his skin, he hopes. He's still burning.

He tries to turn, thinking the thin sheet over him is somehow causing his rocketed temperature, but hands are suddenly on him and pushing him back. He groans, trying to fight them, but they're strong and insistent. He's laid back down and sighs in relief when something cold is laid across his forehead. It feels good so he doesn't move. Something that feels like a ball on a stick is rolling across his inflamed skin, but leaving more of that salty chemical smelling gel in its wake. It does cool the pain of his sun blistered skin so he doesn't argue. He can hear voices above him, in that language he remembers from the two other people with pointy ears before.

_Pointy ears…that's familiar…_

He tries to crack his eyes open. He wants to see if the people talking have pointy ears. If they do, maybe he'll know one of them. Maybe they can help him remember why the heck he was wandering out there. His vision is still blurry but it slowly focuses and he sees a different man and woman above him, another man at the end of the bed he thinks from the direction of the third voice. The one closest to him looks down and the slanted eyebrows rise in what he faintly thinks is surprise. He speaks to the other man who comes forward to peer down at him. They all have similar features: Slanted dark eyes, slanted eyebrows, dark hair and pointy ears. The two men had hair cut in the same bowl-like style. The woman's done in an elegant braid held in the back with a pin. He wonders if their related.

"You are awake," the eldest says calmly, shining a light in his eye. "Barely. You have been near comatose for nearly eight days now. You had a bad concussion from your brain hitting the walls of your skull, yet you were walking around the desert in a daze. You suffered severe sun burns across your skin, you were severely dehydrated, several lacerations, and you were walking on a fractured ankle you somehow managed to ignore. We were convinced you would be dead by now," he finished blandly.

He blinks dully up at him and tries to wet his lips. Words, he knows words. The same words he's using, the same language. "W…where…?" he croaks. His voice is just a his of air escaping his mouth like a deflating beach ball.

The man regards him again before nodding and putting his little light away. "You are on Vulcan. We assume your ship crashed, but we have yet to locate it. The debris has possibly been carried off by various animals or swallowed by the sand."

His mind slowed at the mention of "Vulcan". That word was important. Slowly he felt pieces coming together in tenuous connections. It was like there was someone in his head trying to push them into place. _Vulcan…I'm on Vulcan…I came to…to warn them…_

"It seems however you have amazing recuperative abilities and stamina for a human. It will take time but we project you will make a full recovery of your physical body. You're mental capabilities, whatever they were, will likely return with time as well though you will most likely have some memory and cognitive problems. Those could take anywhere from days to years to recover, or possibly never."

Jim's vision started to blur partially through the monologue. He was still in a lot of pain, and so tired. His head was throbbing. There was more talking around him before he was out again.

For a long time it was a kind of pattern. He would sleep for days, wake up for just a few moments before he fell into unconsciousness for a while. He wasn't sure how much time passed. Every day a nurse shaved his face for him, which he was thankful for. And every couple of days he was sponged down, which was demeaning and made him want to object that he could at the very least bathe himself. In truth he could barely remain upright. When he was conscious though he was usually heavily medicated to avoid pain and him attempting to move too much before he was ready. That's what they told him anyway, but he wondered why they couldn't just tell him not to move. Apparently they thought he wouldn't listen. He decided that if he would ever be in control of his body again he would try to escape just to prove them right and try to get away.

When he wasn't unconscious or completely conscious he was floating in a kind of limbo between the two. In this limbo he pieced together his broken mind. He remembered he was someone important. People listened to him. He remembered fights. Those hurt, he didn't like those. Yet at the same time remembering the times he won felt good. He remembered women. A lot of women. He remembered sitting in a sea of people, listening to one person at the front of the room talking about numbers, theories, and understanding all of them. He still understood them, which he was grateful for. He remembered faces, places. The names came later. He had a brother, he knew. He couldn't remember his name yet.

He couldn't remember his own name. That was the one thing he really wanted right now.

His streaks of consciousness increased to almost a real schedule. He was still heavily medicated though, so all he could really do was lay down and stare at the ceiling, trapped in his own mind. It was a frightening thing to do.

Today though they didn't give him anything. He was grateful for that, it helped him think clearer. The little elf, he called it with an odd feeling of irony, in his mind that seemed to be putting things together for him was working better, faster. He was so close to remembering his name, and he thought if he could just remember that everything else would just fall into line. He would remember why he was here, how he got here, and how to get back to wherever wasn't here.

He also looked around during this time, trying to take things in, to understand. His mind supplied he was in a hospital. That meant these people were nurses and doctors. He remembered he didn't like doctors. He only liked one, and he knew he wasn't here even if he couldn't' quite remember him. The front wall of his room that led out to the main hospital was almost completely glass. He wondered if that meant he was important. Or if they just liked looking in on him like some kind of zoo specimen.

Then he saw something unexpected through the glass walls. It was a woman like him. He wasn't sure how he knew she was like him, but part of him saw her rounded ears and thought _hey those are like mine._ She was talking with the elder doctor who typically jabbed him with the needles of the stuff that made him sleepy. She seemed upset. He could tell with her cause she would frown and glare and do all those humany things humans did. He was human, he remembered now. Next to her was a tall, silent Vulcan, as he remembered they were called, with white hair and the same severe expression as every other Vulcan, though he did seem different somehow. Maybe not as standoffish as the others. He also looked familiar.

What was really surprising was the little boy that stood in front of them. He was small, young, rather cute but looked like he was doing his best to emulate the other men and keep his expression neutral. Now and then he would cast a worried glance around the building as if it scared him though. As he scanned the room their eyes met. The boy's eyebrows lifted and they stared each other down. He was propped up enough in the bed he could see him well. He blinked slowly and without really thinking lifted his hand a few inches from the bed and waved hello. The boy stared before turning and pulling the woman's sleeve gently, speaking to her. Her head snapped to the glass wall and she suddenly seemed even more impassioned. The doctor looked back at him, one eyebrow rising before he resolutely stood aside.

The woman gently guided the boy to the other Vulcan before marching to the door. A sound like air being sucked out followed but she slowed and walked over to sit next to him.

"Um…Hello?" she said softly. Her voice was nice, soothing. There was a touch of worry to it, and it made him happy. He'd started to forget what different emotions sounded like, looked like. Vulcan's didn't like using emotion for some reason he couldn't remember.

He nodded, not sure if he should start talking. He was usually put under when he did. She smiled.

"You can understand me?" He nodded again. "I knew they were exaggerating…they said you had gone mad from being out in the desert." He stared at her and she smiled. "Well…you were a little out of it at first, according to them. Evidently when you came through the second time you were delirious and actually asked what year it was."

_Year…_ "What…is it?" His voice was rough and raspy with ill use so he tried to clear it.

She was surprised but then smiled again gently. "2238. You've been…here for almost a month and a half."

His eyes widened, his mind starting to catch up to him, the thing in his mind working faster to put him together with what was happening. That year sounded off…but part of him felt satisfied with it. Another felt terrified.

"Don't worry, you've recovered well so far. Your sunburn is almost gone. I wanted to come sooner but, after I found out about you, but…well, the doctor's didn't think I could do much since I'm not a doctor. And human," she added humorlessly.

"…"

She smiled. "You know where you are, right?"

"V…Vulcan…" He cleared his throat again.

She nodded, standing and going to a nearby table to pour a glass of water. "That's right, I knew they'd told you that. Do you remember how you got here? Why?" She returned and held it up to his lips to help him drink. He took the water greedily, wetting his lips with it and using it to try and clear his throat more.

"I…was trying to get here…for some reason…it was important…" _A warning…but I don't know for what…And explosion?…should I tell her? No, that'll make her worry…or she'll think I'm crazy too…_

She patted his shoulder with an encouraging smile and sat the near empty class on the table by them. "Don't force yourself. Do you remember anything before that? What about your name?"

"I…I'm trying…I kind of think…it might've started with a J…?"

"J? Hmmm…Want me to rattle off some names? It could help you remember."

He nodded, smiling slightly.

"Mmmm…Jeffery?" He wrinkled his nose and she laughed. "Okay, what about Jake? Jacob? James? Jackson? John?"

He stood up a little straighter. _James…_

"Hey, are you alright?" she squeezed his shoulder again and he looked at her.

The grasp he had on anything slacked a little and he lost whatever epiphany he had. He just smiled though, not wanting to upset her. "Y…yeah, just…sorry…"

She smiled and patted the shoulder. "It's no trouble. Why don't we call you Jay for now? Until you can remember? There's no hurry, really."

He nodded with a smile. "What's yours?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Amanda. My last name is rather unpronounceable for most humans. I can only really do it now after a fashion and much practice. So just call me Amanda."

"Okay…um…you're human, right?"

She smiled like it was a secret joke he was about to be privy to. "Yes. If you're wondering why I'm here, it's because I happen to be married to one of these stuffy Vulcans."

Jim's eyebrows lifted, eyes brighter, his mind beginning to clear more with the medication leaving him further and getting to use his mind again. "Really?"

"Uh huh."

"…You are one brave woman, Amanda."

She laughed, and he found he liked the sound. "It's really not all that. I love Sarek, stuffiness and all. And you're surprisingly lucid."

_Sarek…I know that name…_"Feeling better, especially unmedicated and with someone to talk to."

She smiled sympathetically. "Well…we were discussing a few things like that. And given how you're acting, I think my idea is getting some good ground under it."

"Huh?"

She chuckled. "I'll explain later." She settled back and smiled a little more wanly. "Please forgive me for this, but I have to confess I was a little excited when I heard about you. I haven't visited earth in a couple of years, I sort of…looked forward to speaking with you."

"I…don't remember much of Earth still…"

"Oh, that's fine!" she said quickly. "I talk to my family back home all the time. I meant…will, I suppose I just looked forward to speaking to a human in person again. Don't get me wrong, my life here is very good and I love my family. I don't regret coming here. I just sometimes miss certain things about talking with humans…"

"Emotion?"

She smiled wryly now. "Sometimes. Although Vulcans are much more emotional than they would like you to believe. You just have to know what to look for."

"I'm guessing you're an expert?"

"Mmmm, almost. I will admit, even I'm lost sometimes." She smiled and relaxed. "When word reached Sarek and I that a human had been found wandering the desert a few miles outside the city to the east, I was both alarmed and excited. Then I was very afraid for you, when we learned how badly you were hurt. I asked if I could help treat you, since I figured you would find care from another human easier, but again I'm not a doctor."

"You do have nicer bedside manner…"

She chuckled. "It's nothing personal. Suppressing emotions the way they do, they sometimes forget others rather enjoy them. But again, they're not as good as they think sometimes. Sarek has been trying to find out who you might be by the way. Asking around the trade routes and so forth about any missing crew members. I told my mother about you and she thinks you're an escaped convict."

He chuckled now, coughing a little at the end. "I hope not. What a way to find out you're a bad person…"

She smiled again. "I don't think you are."

"You just met me…"

"Well, I'm a good judge of people. I have to be here, otherwise you can't tell who you're getting involved with because they all keep their cards close to their chest, so to speak."

_That's an interesting way to look at it…_ he thought to himself. "What do you think-"

"Lady Amanda." They looked up to see the doctor standing at the door. "You're husband has been summoned to the council hall."

"What? But we just got here."

"My apologies, however, he was told it was urgent."

Amanda glowered before sighing and rising. "Wonderful timing…" She looked at him again before smiling. "I'll come back tomorrow, alright Jay? I'm going to bring some education discs and we're going to find out how much you remember and know. Then I promise we'll figure some way to get you out of here."

He smiled up at her. "I'd really appreciate that."

The doctor's eyebrow's lifted and Amanda looked fairly smug as she brushed past him.

"By the way, Doc," he said, his bravado coming from seemingly nowhere. "I'd appreciate you stopping doping me up. It's a lot easier to think this way."

Apparently the Vulcan doctors had severely underestimated the human ability to recover. They had thought Jim would still be in pain, which he somewhat was in a few places, but other than that he felt fine. His memory was still static in some places, but it did better as Amanda came in and helped him go through the disks. Evidently she used to be a teacher back on Earth. His high school education returned to him in two days, as well as a few other things he kept to himself because he wasn't sure how they would be taken. He wasn't sure how to take them himself. The fact he could hack computer systems and hot wire cars wasn't boding well for the thought he wasn't a convict. He didn't let on he remember things about fights and a lot of women either. Or his name, but he wasn't sure why he kept that to himself. It was only partially complete still, but that same voice in his head that seemed to know all the answers told him not to tell her or anyone else.

On the third day Amanda came in at the usual time and smiled. "Jay, would it be alright if someone else joined us later today?"

"Uh, sure. Your husband?"

"No, someone else. I want to keep it a surprise. He's a little shy, and quite…well…"

He smiled. "I've noticed a lot of Vulcans are kind of reticent to talk to me, till they realize I'm not a slobbering brain dead coma patient or mentally handicapped. If you don't count the memory loss. Or is it cause I'm human?"

"Oh, it's not that! It's mostly just being shy, I promise."

"It's fine, really, I was mostly kidding."

She smiled again and sits down. "You're such an easy going person. If I were you, I'd probably be half crazy with worry right now. On a strange planet with barely any memories..."

"Well, in the last month and a half I was in a ship crash and wandered aimlessly in a desert most humans wouldn't be able to stand for a few hours for a day. If I can survive that, I must be one awesome guy."

She laughed. "Oh, and so modest too."

"Of course. Really though, I'm happy that I seem to be coming to my senses. I'm sure I must be lucky to be regaining all my smarts so fast." _Sometimes it feels like I had some help, but I don't know how that's possible…_

"Very. When they first described you, I had worried I would have to convince them to get a mind healer for you.

"Mind healer?"

"Yes. Vulcan's are telepathic. They can get inside others minds sometimes, help fix things that have gone wrong in some people, or just share information."

"Y-yeah…that sounds…familiar…" _Why does that sound familiar? I can almost feel it...in fact, I think I do. Is that why I'm recovering so fast? But why? Who would've done that?_

"It's not as frightening as it sounds, I promise."

He jumped slightly but smiled as best he could to put those thoughts behind him. "Oh, you've had it done?"

"Er, well, not healed but I've…been privileged to a mind-meld several times…" From the way she blushed he had to grin.

"I see…with your husband I presume?"

She blushed more and frowned at him. "That's really not your business."

He laughed now and waved his hand. "I'm just teasing, really."

She smiled a little fondly and held up her cards and pad. "Let's start reviewing again. You seem to remember all your lessons, and some I'm surprised you even know."

"I guess I had a full education wherever I lived."

She nodded and they began, him going through history, English, Andorian, and computer science fairly easily.

Later in the afternoon a doctor came to the door. "Lady Amanda? You're son is here."

Jim sat up straighter. _Son…? Oh! That boy form the first day? _

"Oh good. Jay, I'll be right back." She stood and left the room gracefully. Coming back in moments later, she gently directed the small young boy in front of her stand before the bed. He was looking almost petulantly at the ground, though obviously trying to hide any such feelings from his mother or anyone else. He had the same haircut as all the other men, and oddly he thought it looked rather cute on this diminutive Vulcan.

_Half-Vulcan,_ he realized. _He's Amanda's son, so he's half-Vulcan…_

"Jay, I want you to meet Spock. Spock, this Jay."

_Spock?_ Jim felt a twinge go through his entire head at the name, as if several parts of it that had been shut down were suddenly going into work again without any maintenance, gears grinding sharply.

The boy looked up, regarding him with dark eyes that were so familiar, the gear at work were going into overtime. _Do I know this kid? _

"…Greetings," Spock said quietly.

"Uh, hey…" he said, fighting to keep the wince of pain out of his face. He held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Spock stared at the hand, blinking once.

"Ah, Jay, I'm afraid Vulcans don't shake hands."

"Oh? Uh, sorry then…" He reclined back again, folding his hands in his lap like he didn't know what to do with them now.

"…It is fine. You were not aware of Vulcan custom, it is illogical to fault you."

He arched his eyebrow at the kid. He talked almost just like one of the older Vulcans, which was…weird. Yet familiar again.

"Spock, would you sit with Jay a moment? I'm going to go get us all a snack."

Spock looked about to object but he paused and instead went dutifully to the seat by the bed as his mother left.

"…Your mom is a great lady."

Round dark eyes looked at him appraisingly. "…I do not find her objectionable."

"…yeah…" He was still nursing the migraine like headaches through his mind and sighed, rubbing his hand over his temple. "So…how old are you, Spock?"

"I have just turned seven years old last month."

"Seven?" _I thought he was like six…_

The glare he gave him signified he knew what he was thinking. "My…unique heritage has apparently given some difficulty to my physical development. I assure you, my mental development is-"

"Whoa, Spock, don't get defensive. I never assumed anything about your mental development, and nothing wrong with growing a little slower than some. Everyone grows at their own rate."

He said nothing and an awkward, to him at least, silence fell over them. His head continued to beat out the seconds for him. "Uh, could you do me a favor? Pour me a glass of water on the table there? I'd do it myself but if I get out of bed they try to sedate me."

Spock regarded him a moment before standing again. He had to push the chair to the table so he could properly handle everything and he tried hard not to laugh. For some reason he really wanted this kid to like him. And some part of him didn't think it had to do with Amanda, not wholly. He wasn't the type to start falling for a married woman he hoped.

Spock poured the water and then returned to him, holding the glass up to him with both hands. "Are you in pain?"

"Not as much as when I first came here. Just some headaches now and then really." He reached down and wrapped his own hand around the glass, and his finger just barely grazed the skin of the boy's hand when there was something like an electric shock through him. A floodgate in his mind was opened his grip slipped as he doubled over, not screaming but breathing heavily. Spock set the glass he'd managed to keep hold of down on the floor and ran out the door. A moment later Amanda rushed in, going to his side and trying to sit him back.

"Jay? Jay?! What's wrong?!"

_Jay…James…Jim…_His eyes snapped open, the pain fizzling away like a million effervescent carbonated bubbles from an opened soda bottle, any obstructions vanishing with them. _I'm James Tiberius Kirk. Captain of the USS Enterprise._


	4. Guest

Yay, new update! :D Getting the story moving along a little more :3

* * *

"Jay?" Amanda asked again.

Jim looked up at her and then his eyes strayed to the boy next to her, trying to keep his expression blank but body vibrating with suppressed emotion. _Shit…shit! I'm in the past, but it's too freaking far! I was shooting for like a year, two at the most, but…Spock's seven years old! I'm like twenty years in the past!_

"Jay, please say something. You're worrying me," Amanda said again.

He looked at her again and swallowed. "Uh…fine, just…I had a migraine…and then it got bad, but I think it's gone now…just, surprising, you know?" he said with a small rueful laugh. _This is Spock's mom…his mom was really pretty…ah, no, don't go there!_

She sighed, but still looked at him with a fretting attention. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"We should probably get you checked real quick though, before leaving…"

"Oh, you need to leave?" _Thank god, maybe I can figure out what the hell I'm going to do…_

She smiled. "Actually, that was my second surprise for the day. I've been pestering the doctors here for weeks, and they've finally given in because of all the progress I made with you the last few days."

"Pestering them for what?" he asked slowly.

"Well…you're going to be our house guest till you can remember where home is," she said with a grin.

"What?" both he and Spock asked together. Jim looked down at his future First Officer, noting again how weird it was to see him as a little boy. An adorable little boy at that. And as young as he was, he couldn't hide the surprise and incredulity from his face now.

"Yes," she said to her son. "Your father agreed to it as long as the doctor's said he was fine. It's only logical, as I'm the only other human on the planet, that I help take care of a human."

"The doctor's are well versed in human physiology. They will be more than capable to facilitate his medical needs."

Jim arched his eyebrows at him. _Jeez, seven years old, ten minutes of knowing me and already he's trying to keep me away..._

Amanda flushed a little but smiled. "Yes, but…I think Jay is the kind of man that would benefit more from socializing. Having someone he can talk to. And you know how busy doctors can be."

Spock frowned but turned eyes onto Jim. He smiled as best he could. "Uh, well…" _What do I say? I don't want to stay here…but what the heck's going to happen if I go with them? I wanted to change history, but not this far back! Chances are they'd never believe me either…unless they did a mind meld, but…well, I don't want them to know everything. I just wanted to change Vulcan's future, a year back, not twenty…then again, I don't think I could do anything here. At least if I can get out of here I can think of something. And as long as I pretend I can't remember my past…_

"I think I'd like that…it'd be nicer than having to stay in the hospital forever."

Amanda positively danced with joy before standing. "I'll have to tell them about the headache but hopefully they'll just want to scan you and will let you into our care. I brought clothes for you too, I hope they're the right size. Spock, stay with him for a moment again please." She headed out the door again and Jim was left with a rather exasperated looking mini-Vulcan.

"…Sorry about before."

Spock looked up, the expression fading into nothing again. "You have nothing to apologize for. You could not control such a thing."

"No, I guess not…but I'm sorry if I scared you."

Spock narrowed his eyes at him and the look that normally made him fear for his life was somehow more frightening for it's cuteness on the round cherubic face. "I am Vulcan, we do not scare."

Jim felt some irony in that statement when he remembered the older Spock berating him at the Kobayashi Maru that he couldn't be a captain if he felt no fear, but pushed it down and smiled. "Of course. I guess it's silly for me to think you'd be scared for a stranger anyway."

Something in the little face twitched and he looked away, his face flushing green.

_I'm going to be living with the seven year old version of my first officer who I think wants to kill me far too often, his mother who died before I could ever meet her in the future, and his father who I'm pretty sure hates me in the future. What could possibly go wrong, right?_

The doctors did indeed make him go through a quick scan. They detected no aneurisms, tumors or other physical dangers in his head and so gave him some pills for any future migraines and let him sign his release forms. He'd been a little worried when he started walking around, his legs a little wobbly, but he realized it was probably from being confined to the bed for so long. He took a deep breath and kept his body moving, convincing himself he was fine.

He was a little put off from the clothes Amanda brought for him though.

"I know it's probably a lot different than what you were used to, if you remember, but I was rather limited in my choice of style I'm afraid. I hope they at least fit right."

Jim opened the door to the bathroom he changed in, smiling wryly. "Well, they do fit…" He was dressed in traditional Vulcan shirt of red and that went almost to his knees, belted around his middle, and pants that were tight enough to be called leggings. A pair of soft brown boots were on his feet, his Starfleet issue boots evidently having been half melted by his desert trek and his shirt lost to the sand. It was for the best he knew. "I feel a bit like I'm going to a renaissance fair…not that I know what one wears at one of those…I think…"

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Well, you look fine. You'll get used to them, I promise."

"Yeah..." _How long will I be wearing things like these…? When can I get home? Or do I have to wait to…catch up?_ The thought of having to wait 20 years to get to his own time was a daunting prospect. _Good God…I'm just a toddler somewhere on earth right now…And if I wait, I'm going to be in my forties when I should be in my twenties..._

"We have a car waiting outside. We should get going, I still have to fix dinner. Um…"

"Yeah?" He followed her to the door, not having any possessions to pick up. When the doors opened he was blasted by a rush of hot air and he felt himself perspiring almost instantly. He wonder how Amanda could stand it in her traditional clothes, but again it was probably something to get used to.

"Well, I hope you don't mind being a vegetarian for a while…"

Jim's eyebrows ticked up. "Vegetarian?"

"Vulcan beliefs. They don't eat meat. They're digestion doesn't even really allow for it anymore."

"No meat…um, well, I think I can do that…" _No bacon? No burgers? No steak? God, if I didn't know better I'd almost think Bones sent me here so I'd start eating the way he wanted…_

"Again, you'll get used to it. I promise to try and make it as easy as possible."

"Trust me, you're doing it already by being so kind."

She blushed and smiled happily and led him to a car. Spock was already seated in the front seat, a schoolbag at his feet. He didn't look at Jim as he climbed in the back and Amanda took her seat behind the wheel. They all buckled in and she started up the car, heading into the city proper. Jim looked out the window in wonder, having never seen an actual Vulcan city before. Some buildings were domed and others were like the spires or plateaus out in the desert. He was sure there was a logical design to all of them. They looked to mostly be made of white or light red stone accented with gold and brighter colors in some places. He could see a sort of art to many of them in their architecture. He smiled, wondering if that was logical as well.

"This city is known as Shi'Kahr," Amanda said, probably noticing his rapt attention.

"Shi'ker…er, no, that's not right…"

She chuckled. "Shi'Kahr. It's difficult for humans to pronounce Vulcan. I think we lack something in our vocal chords to do it. Spock, would you pronounce it properly for us?"

Spock looked up at her before staring back to the front. "Shi'kahr."

"And how do you pronounce the mountains again? You know I don't get it right."

"L-Iangon."

Jim smiled slightly, knowing Amanda was trying to include Spock as much as possible.

"Jay, we have a room arranged for you. It's simple…"

"I appreciate it, really. You and your family are really kind to do this for a stranger."

Spock looked about to say something but his mother cut in before him. "Well, hopefully you won't be a stranger forever," she said with a smile. Spock gave a slight, quiet huff and looked out the window again. They pulled up to a large, spacious house of yellowish white stone. It looked almost like a kind of fossilized shell the way it was designed, with large windows in the front and the door in an arched alcove of stone.

"Wow…nice house…"

Amanda smiled. "Thank you. As you can see, room isn't too much of a problem."

"If it was I'd have started saying it wasn't necessary. As it is, I look forward to being a guest."

She stopped the car in a garage like structure and cut the engine before getting out. She helped Spock out of the front, giving his hand a quick squeeze that made him blush and looked mildly perturbed for some reason. Jim opened his door himself, following them to an adjoining door. The inside was clean and he found his eyes looking around, trying to take everything in. _This is where Spock grew up…pretty nice…_ He recalled his own farmhouse back in Iowa and saw quite a few differences between their upbringing. The floors were a shiny black stone that echoed slightly as they walked, not creaky hardwood with rugs here and there for padding. They exited the hall that led to the garage and opened into a large living room. A spire of the same yellowish white stone rose from the center of the room, a stair case to the second floor attached and a wall behind it. A pit was in front of the spire, circular and covered in soft white cushions. In the center of those was what looked like a heating device, for the cold nights he guessed, and a chandelier of crystals lit within. A far cry from the old, faded couch, recliner rocking chair, coffee table and stone fire place he remembered from when he was young. What he assumed to be the kitchen was separated by another wall with a window cut in the stone to look out at the family room.

"It's…beautiful…"

Amanda smiled. "I'm glad you think so. This is the family room. You're welcome down here any time and it's very nice to read here, I can tell you that."

"It certainly looks like it." Jim turned to look around some more as he walked around. A sound like claws on the stone floor drew his attention to turn around just in time for a mass of fur to pounce on him and send him to the floor. He oofed as his back met the stone, alight a flash of pain that soon faded since he'd caught himself on his forearms before his head hit the stone. He'd had worse on missions than bruised elbows. But when he looked up to see a face that was a cross between a grizzly bear and a saber tooth tiger, he sucked in an instinctive last breath. If he had to guess, about 400 pounds of fur, bones, flesh and teeth was pinning him to the ground and sniffing over him. His left tooth was chipped at the end, but the other was six inches of bone.

"I-Chaya, no!" both Spock and Amanda said at once. The animal looked at them and then back down at Jim before backing away and sitting. He looked to be almost as big as Jim in terms of height, but he was round as a barrel in the middle. He sat just in front of him, looking at him curiously still. After a few more seconds of scrutiny it leaned forward to lick his face in one great swipe, making Jim blink at the feeling of drool sliding down his face and his hair swiped up.

Amanda covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "I'm so sorry, I thought we left him outside…he's very friendly obviously."

"Yeah, I noticed…um, what…?"

"This is I-Chaya," she said, scratching behind his ears fondly. "He's a sehlat. A common pet here on Vulcan. He was Sarek's before, and now he's Spock's. You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, just surprised…I don't remember anything that big being a pet on earth…"

She chuckled. "Yes, it was a surprise for me too. But he's a sweet heart, don't worry." I-Chaya purred as she gave him a hug and Jim smiled before trying to wipe his face with his sleeve.

"…I am going to go put my school bag away," Spock said, heading for the stairs.

"Will you show Jay his room while I start dinner? It's the one down at the end of the hall that I was cleaning the other day. And help him get set up."

Spock paused before turning, looking at Jim expectantly. He stood and followed, surprised when he felt I-Chaya bump him from behind as if to hurry him along. He smiled and patted the giant teddy bear's head, chuckling as he rubbed against his hand.

He followed the young boy down the hall to a door near then end. He pressed his hand to it and spoke in his monotone voice. "Computer, registry initiate for this door. Code Spock-sigma-talo." He looked up at Jim. "Put your hand on the door." He blinked and did so. He tensed as he saw lights come up under his hand. "Now state your name."

Jim opened his mouth and almost said his full name but caught himself. "Um…"

"Jay is fine."

"Alright…Jay."

"Now make a password.

"Um…Jay-Tau-Kappa." There was a whir and the door opened.

"You know the Greecian Alphabet," Spock commented as they walked in.

"Um, I guess so…I heard you say sigma and I kind of guessed." _Gotta be careful about that._

He said nothing but stood in the center of the room. It was simple, with walls that looked like polished white sand stone. A simple bed was actually carved into the wall, slightly oval shaped with a mattress in the center. Blue sheets were made up over it and he had a feeling that was Amanda's insistence. "This is the room. Bed, closet, table, lamp, window." He walked over and opened another door. "Bathroom. …it looks like mother has already bought you the necessary toiletries." He closed the door and walked back. "If you require anything else, speak to my parents." He headed back for the door.

"Uh, hey, that door…thing. I don't remember anything like that."

"Indeed, it is something my father has been working on in his spare time. It has yet to be perfected. If you will excuse me, I wish to put my things away and rest."

"Okay…" The small Vulcan headed out the door, I-Chaya following like a dutiful pet. Jim sat on the bed, happy to find it was a little softer than the hospitals. He sighed and laid back against the pillows to stare up at the ceiling.

_What should I do...dammit, I guess my calculations were off by about…19 years…_He reached up and rubbed over his face with a groan. _Okay…I can figure this out. At some point I just need to get another small ship and do the slingshot again, but this time move forward…hah, easier said than done…Till then I guess I'm stuck here…with mini Spock and his family…shit…._

Jim ended up dozing for a while after racking his brains, finding he rather enjoyed the quiet of the room with the afternoon sun slowly moving into evening through his window. It was peaceful, reminding him of lazy summer mornings back in Iowa when he was young.

He was woken up by a gentle shaking of his shoulders and groaned slightly, opening his eyes groggily. For a moment he tensed, thinking he saw his mother looking down on him, and it was actually a fright. Then his mind and vision cleared and he saw it was Amanda.

"Hey. Sorry to wake you, but dinner will be soon."

"Thanks…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just…you looked like…someone else for a second. Someone…I can't really remember." It wasn't the whole truth, but he knew he had to keep up his cover for now.

She smiled sympathetically and patted his shoulder. "Do you need anything?"

"No…I'll clean up and come down."

"Alright." She straightened and headed out the door. Jim got up, going to the bathroom. It was more white polished stone and Jim wondered for a moment if this whole place was carved out of one big rock. The floor however was a rougher stone, like sandpaper, to ensure he wouldn't slip. There was a sonic shower stall with a glass door, a separate large bath, a separate large sink and a mirror above that with shelves on either side filled with soap, shavers, and other toiletries. He had somewhat figured that, due to being a dessert, the bathing would be sonic showers only. The tub was a surprise, but then he figured Sarek was an important scientist and diplomat. It stood to reason he'd be able to afford certain luxuries if there was logic to it.

Finishing up, he headed down stairs.

"In here, Jay!" Amanda called. Jim headed for the dining room around the side of the kitchen but was brought up short in the doorway.

Sarek was sitting at the table, reading over something on an older version of a padd. He looked exactly the same as he did in the future, which was at once disappointing and disorienting. He looked up from his reading and gave Jim a level, emotionless gaze.

"You must be Jay."

"Uh, yessir…you must be Amanda's husband, Ambassador Sarek."

"Just Sarek will suffice. You will be staying with us for an undetermined amount of time. I see no point in formalities as such."

The blonde arched his eyebrows, surprised by the almost cordial manner of his speech. There was still no emotion in his voice or face, but he was talking to him in what, for a Vulcan he was sure, was an inviting and friendly way. Then again, Amanda may have told him before hand to be respectful.

"Thank you, Sarek…I would tell you the same, but all I really know is Jay, so to speak."

"That is fine. If you wish, I could attempt to bring a mind healer in."

He blanched, he knew. _No no no, no poking around my head and finding out stuff about the future I _don't_ want you to know!_ _There's only one point in history I'm looking to change!_ "With all do respect, Sarek, sir, I…would prefer to try and remember on my own first. The thought of someone else in my mind, even to help, is…unsettling."

The elder Vulcan looked at him for a moment in consideration before nodding. "A human reaction I am familiar with. I will not press the matter then, though I see no logic in it."

"Not everything is about logic," Amanda said, coming in with a large bowel of salad she set on the table. "At least not with humans."

"A point I have become most familiar within the last decade," Sarek replied. His wife gave him a fond smile rather than looking affronted.

On her way back to the kitchen she paused and pressed the button on what was apparently an intercom that went throughout the house. "Spock, I will not tell you again. Come down for dinner." She went back into the kitchen.

Sarek gestured at the empty chairs at the table. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you." He eyed the table before taking a seat to the left of Sarek, but kept a chair between them. The Vulcan tilted his head in what he thought was a questioning way.

"I don't want to impose too much or mess up your family dynamic. I figured the seats right by you belong to your wife and son."

"…Very astute of you."

Jim smiled slightly, hoping that was a compliment.

Spock came in a moment later, I-Chaya behind him.

"Spock, I-Chaya should be placed outside till after dinner."

"Father, it's getting dark out-"

"I-Chaya is well adapted to the chill and has begun to gain more weight than necessary or healthy. I have seen you and your mother sneak him food when possible. You are responsible for his care now, I do not wish to see you fail in doing so."

Spock flushed green up to his ears and looked down. "Yes father. I am sorry, father." He turned and ushered the sehlat back out.

Jim managed to hide his frown by sipping his water. _Wow…I guess Sarek was the strict parent…not that I'm too surprised I guess…_

Spock came back in and sat down to his father's right, across from Jim. He looked at him but said nothing and the currently elder man tried not to squirm. Amanda came back in and set down a casserole looking dish on the table. "I decided since this is the first night Jay's staying with us, I'd cook again instead of having the replicator do all the work."

Both her son and husband looked at the dish appreciatively and Jim smiled. "It smells great."

She smiled and served everyone, Sarek first, then Spock then Jim, which he understood and smiled at her to show he did. She smiled back and sat down next to him. "I hope you like it. It's a dish fairly common here on Vulcan, it's very good."

Jim nodded and took up his utensils, cutting into the casserole and blowing on it softly before taking a bite. The moment it touched his tongue though he coughed in surprise at the high amount of spices that invaded his taste buds. It was a lot like Indian food on earth, only apparently made from a kind of squash like vegetable. The smell of the spices rose up to him now that it was cut into and steaming and he blinked back tears.

"Jay, are you alright?"

He quickly chewed and swallowed, nodding. "Yes, sorry. I was just surprised by…the spice content."

"Oh, I forgot about that!" She said worriedly.

"I had thought to mention it, but I thought perhaps he'd had similar experiences in the hospital. I can infer now that they toned down the spices for you," Sarek said.

"I guess so…" Jim took another swig of water and smiled. "It's no problem though, just surprising." He continued to eat, now knowing what to expect. Spicy food was alright by him. What was more surprising was thinking that this was the sort of thing Spock ate growing up.

"Spock, how was school?" Amanda asked after a few moments.

"…It was educational and productive," he said.

"Did anything interesting happen today? Or did you learn anything interesting?"

"We learned quadratic formulas and the formulas for discerning time and speed in falling objects in Vulcan, Earth, and several other gravity factors."

Jim stared, blinking. "Wow…I…don't think I was learning that at your age."

"You are not Vulcan," Spock said, eyebrow raised as if to say 'duh, stupid Terran'.

"Spock!" Amanda said, obviously recognizing the tone and look. He looked down and continued eating.

After dinner and a little reading, Jim and Spock both headed upstairs (at Amanda's insistence to make sure he could open his door). "Thanks again, Spock."

Spock looked up at him from his doorway, and Jim could see his eyes turn cold. "My mother may be welcoming to you, but I request you not act so familiar with me. I was not informed of your staying with us, likely because I would object. And I still do. I do not find your presence at all necessary or wanted. Please do not act so friendly with me in the future." He went into his room then and the door shut behind him.

He stared for a while before sighing and heading inside as well, messaging his temples at thoughts of Vulcan's possibly going through the moody puberty time at 6, or if it was just Spock's natural reaction to him. _Well…this is going to be fun…_


	5. Memories

This chapter centers a little around Amanda, cause face it, Jim would be curious. And I enjoyed writing what I thought Amanda and Sarek's first meeting and so forth were like. Next chapter, more wee!Spock, I promise ;3

* * *

Over the next week Jim found a routine in his days. No one would wake him up so it was up to him to do so. Amanda said that he was here as a guest and to rest, so he can sleep or stay up as long as he wants, so long as it didn't interfere with Sarek's work or Spock's studies. The first week he would wake up almost towards midday, which was nice but didn't sit well with his desire to get up and do things. Then he would come down stairs, usually to find Amanda cleaning, reading, or writing something. She would notice him as he came down though and smile, offering to keep going over lessons. Jim accepted gratefully. Every now and then he would say he thought he remembered something from his past, just to make it seem like yes, he was recovering, no need to worry.

In the Afternoon Sarek would come home with Spock, who would play with I-Chaya (mostly a game like fetch, to try and keep him a little in shape) then do his homework. The first night he was doing it down stairs, but when Jim sat down on the couch across from him, he gathered his things and headed back up to his room. He tried not to take that personally. Instead he would usually end up reading while Amanda fixed dinner and it would repeat again.

One day though he got curious.

"Amanda, can I ask a personal question of you?"

She looked up from going over a small test she'd made for him to see how much math he remembered (he fudged some problems purposefully, but knew he proved he at least remembered his high school education). "I suppose that would depend on the question…"

"I was just wondering…how'd you and Sarek you know…meet and get together?"

She stared before smiling and chuckling. "You wonder about that?"

"Well…yeah. I mean, Mr. Sarek is…" _A little distant, to me at least? Not exactly cold, but definitely not warm? Intimidating? _"Nice, in his own way…"

She did laugh now and nodded. "In his own way. You really want to know?" He nodded, the curiosity having gotten the better of him after more than a week of wondering. "Well, back on earth I was a school teacher up in Toronto. I was teaching freshman high school at the time, English and history. I had almost become a college professor, but found that high school students were more in need of learning certain skills."

"Toronto? You're Canadian?"

"Yep. And Sarek was visiting as part of his ambassadorial duties. He'd expressed an interest in going north of where the headquarters is, and there's a branch in Ontario big enough they thought it would impress him."

"I see…"

She nodded. "They were giving him a tour of the city and he was curious about our schools. So they brought him to mine, since I had a very good class." She smiled, recalling her memories fondly he was sure. "They called me at the school fifteen minutes before he would be there, and I remember I was very worried about making a good impression. My students were excited too. I had to remind them that Vulcans were more reserved than others, and to try and respect that. I dabbled in a little culture studies on the side."

"Impressive…"

She grinned. "Well, when they got there I went out into the hall to meet them first and prepare them and…" She blushed, but looked wistful. "I was rather surprised how striking he was. His hair was more of a steel grey then, and he was just so…so confident. I suppose I was smitten at first sight."

Jim smiled and wondered suddenly what his parents were like when they first met. He'd never had the heart to ask his mother after he'd first asked, at four, where his father was and watched her break down.

"The guide introduced us, and Sarek offered his hand to me to shake. But I remembered reading Vulcans didn't shake hands. So I decided to take a leap and do the greeting one of my books showed." She held up her hand with her fingers splayed but her index and middle snuggly against each other on one side of her palm, her ring and pinky on the other. "I didn't know any Vuclan at the time of course, so I just made do with a "Hello, nice to meet you." He seemed…very confused, if his slight hesitation was what I think it was."

Jim laughed a little. "You could read him that early on?"

"No, not really. I think he just let it slip that once because he wasn't expecting it. For a moment I was worried I made a mistake but he relaxed and did the greeting back. I smiled and led him in, showing him around and introducing some of my students. He was very reserved, but polite and the students asked him a lot of questions about Vulcan he answered very well. Sometimes too well…I had to translate as best I could from his multi-syllabic answers to everyday standard."

Jim chuckled again, wondering if that's what Spock was like as a professor at the academy. He'd never actually had a class with him and wondered if he'd have been able to keep up with all the jargon. No wonder then why Uhura liked him so much, with her love of complex language.

"Afterwards I just casually asked when his guide was in the restroom if he'd be interested in a local showing him some of the lesser known but interesting sights. He agreed, to my surprise."

"Ohhh, so you asked him out on the first date. How modern of you."

She laughed and swatted his arm gently. "It wasn't a date! I was…just trying to get to know him better. And show good Terran hospitality."

"Uh huh. So, how'd that go?"

"Fairly well. I will admit, I took a long time trying to figure out what to wear…"

"Not a date, huh?"

She gave him a wry smile but went on. "He got there right on time, and I showed him around. Places locals liked to go, certain customary things humans did that I was sure the guide wouldn't think he'd wanted to know, but he found them-and I quote-"Fascinating." I even tried to get him to go bowling with me, but he didn't like the idea of wearing shoes a lot of strangers had worn before."

Jim tried very hard not to imagine Sarek bowling in his Vulcan robes with a pair of bowling shoes under them. It was hard not to laugh if he did. He fought valiantly, biting the inside of his lip to keep the smile down.

"He did however agree to go to a hockey game with me."

"Never realized you were such a sports enthusiast."

"I'll tell you what I told him: My ex boyfriend was playing and I wanted to see him possibly lose some teeth."

Jim did laugh now, loud and long. "A-and how did he take that?"

"He asked "did he wrong you somehow" "Yes, he cheated on me with two other women. At once. A week before my birthday."" Jim winced. Playboy though he may be, he'd never led a girl on into a relationship and then cheated on her. Mostly because he never led anyone into a relationship since high school. " "…By human custom, I find such a desire logical. And I am curious how one loses teeth in a setting normally associated with you're human sport involving many sequined costumes and spinning."

"I had to laugh then, though I wasn't entirely sure if he was joking. I told him that was figure skating, big difference."

Jim laughed again then jumped slightly when he felt something on his leg. Looking down, I-Chaya was resting his head there as he laid the rest of his body on the ground. For such a large guy, he could approach fairly quietly. He smiled and started to pet the sehlat, imitating Spock and Amanda on how to do it. He felt a rumbling purr echo through his skin as he did. "So, what did he think of hockey?"

"He thought it was very fascinating. Said it reminded him of some ancient Vulcan war games, minus the ice of course."

"Of course."

"He said he was more…anxious I believe the word was of the fans around us than the hockey players though. I just got up and sat between him and the rest of the people in our section. He didn't seem to mind, though he didn't like when one guy almost knocked me over while he was cheering. Luckily we got out of there without much more cause for worry.

"After that I showed him a few more stops, local eateries and such. Then he offered to buy me dinner as a thank you."

"So was that the date?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not entirely sure Sarek was aware at the time what a date was. But he asked where I'd like to go and I took him to this nice little place I liked that I knew had good vegan and vegetarian dishes for him. He told me earlier when I offered to buy him a hotdog that Vulcans don't eat meat. I told him the hotdogs make everyone sick the first time anyway. And he said something pretty much akin to "then it is illogical to consume them"."

Jim smiled. "So, was any of that part of your romance?"

"Not really…more the start of what led to it. I was surprised when he sent me a message the next day thanking me again. And then he asked "At one time during the year does it normally snow in Toronto?" I was a little confused but I answered him and asked why he wanted to know." The smile here was so warm, Jim found himself blushing a little even if it wasn't directed at him. "He wrote back, "I have never observed snow fall. I had desired to observe it in order to better understand." I just had this feeling that meant "I wanted to see it snow." He didn't realize it wasn't the time of year for it when he asked to go north.

"We messaged a few more times during the year, I guess you could say we became sort of pen pals. Then, when it was close to the time I gave him, he just suddenly showed up on my doorstep one morning ringing the bell. Scared me half to death, especially since I had just gotten out of the shower and was in nothing but my robe."

"Oh, bet he liked that…"

She blushed and smacked his arm again then looked away. "He was…a little flustered, I think, under his control. He was blushing just a little, I could see the green in his cheeks. I was blushing more though, let me tell you, even if my robe was big and fluffy." I-Chaya made a slight sound and she smiled, scratching his ear. "He said he was here to see the snow fall, but had thought perhaps we could spend some time together again as he found my company "fascinating". I just had to smile at that and I told him to come in and I'd get dressed. It was the weekend, so he knew I had the day off of course. And I was happy to see him. I will admit, even if most of our conversations were carried out through video phones or email, I was really starting to…"

"I got you," Jim nodded.

"I had to laugh though, when I realized he was wearing about three layers of clothing, including a large black thermal coat, and even a padded knit hat. I asked him why he wanted to see snow so much if he didn't like the cold, and he said it was scientific curiosity. I just kind of left it at that and got dressed before we went out. We spent the day together and I remember thinking _I hope it snows, I hope it snows, just for him_. And then, right near sunset it actually did start to snow." That warm smile came back and Jim realized it must be the smile she got when thinking about Sarek. "Sarek just looked…awed. I mean his face was still as neutral as ever but he was looking up at the sky with this…wonder in his eyes. It was one of the most magical moments I can remember. And I guess I got a little wrapped up in it cause I leaned up and kissed his cheek," she said ruefully.

"And how'd he take that?"

"He was…surprised. And oh god, I've never been so embarrassed." She hid her face in her hands, laughing. "I thought for sure he was going to think I was some kind of hopeless girl with a crush on him, which I admitted in that moment I was, but he finally asked why I did that. I wasn't sure what else to do so I told him it was the friendly version of a kiss on the cheek. The one we do with people we like, a family member, friend or significant other. It was quiet for a while then he said "I am honored to be thought of as you're friend, Amanda.""

"Ouch, the old I'm honored to be you're friend line…"

She just shook her head with a chuckle. "I had another surprise though when he was there the next day too. Apparently he'd requested he work at the Ontario office for a while. I was surprised, confused, but very happy."

"That is nice…but I'm still wondering, when did you guys go from "friends" to "hey, this is the guy I'm going to marry?""

"Well, it was a while after that. Sarek and I spent a lot of time together. I helped him understand Earth, he helped me understand Vulcan and a few other subjects that are normally beyond humans. We even played chess together, though he typically won. I did beat him once though during that time.

"And then one day he showed up after I was done with classes. I thought he just wanted to go out to eat and talk again, like we often did, but he made me wait while he seemed to be thinking something over. I can still remember what he said too…" Her face suddenly became a mask of stoicism that made Jim almost jump. " 'Amanda, I find myself immensely gratified and at once seeking your company of late. Though at times it is nearly a distraction, I do not wish to terminate our companionship. Rather, I wish to move forward to a greater appreciation of it. I find the most logical course of action being that you allow me to initiate a courtship with you that we may better explore our compatibility.'"

"Wow…Romantic…"

"For him it was. I was mostly focused on the word courtship and not falling out of my chair. I said yes immediately and asked if he would like to go out on a proper date tonight. After I explained date meant a romantic outing and not a calendar day or piece of fruit, he agreed."

Jim smiled. "Very…logical."

"He says that, but I think I know better. There were dozens of much more logical reasons _not_ to start courting me, and maybe a handful for that could be easily rebuttled, but he apparently ignored the arguments against it. I said as much to him once after we were married. He told me it was logical at the time, and after a little more wheedling, he admitted he might have weighed the logic in favor of courting me more than not."

"In other words he fudged the results."

"Yep. But I'm not complaining."

He smiled a little more gently. "You really love him, huh?"

"I do. It's hard to explain why to some, but I do love him. Very very much."

Jim smiled and once again thought of his parents. He wished now he had asked how they met and started dating, and wondered if he'd get the chance to. "I'm happy for you."

She smiled back and nodded before rising. "Would you like some lunch? I'm feeling a little hungry."

"Sure, sounds good to me."

Jim had wanted to ask more about Amanda and Sareks' past, but decided to wait. He had a feeling Amanda knew but was drawing it out as well.

When Sarek came home with Spock beside him later that afternoon though she immediately rose and went over to him with a big smile, raising two fingers. Sarek's fingers rose to meet hers, eyebrow arching at how her smile increased. Spock blushed and turned his head away from his parents.

Jim had seen them do this often. Amanda was usually the initiator, but Sarek was always ready to respond. As she set down dinner, as they climbed the stairs to go to bed, when he came home, and probably when he left too. Jim wasn't sure what it meant really, but it seemed to embarrass Spock a lot. He decided that should be what he asked next, but was distracted as I-Chaya rushed through and went over to Spock, nuzzling him. Spock stroked over his head and led him to the stairs to go put his school bag away.

"I am going to meditate for an hour on a problem from work," Sarek said.

"Alright. I'll have dinner ready when you're done," his wife replied. He nodded and headed up stairs.

Jim watched him go before looking back at Amanda. "So…when did you two decide to tie the knot?"

Amanda blushed greatly and looked up where Sarek had gone. "That's…a bit more of a private story I'm afraid. Just know we were dating for about a year and a half and then a few things out of our control happened. But I'm very happy they did."

"Okay…What about Spock?"

She looked at him, then up stairs again before sighing and walking over to sit by Jim. "Spock…We had some debates about having children at all."

Jim's eyebrows went up at that.

"It's difficult…being born into a proud culture as a child of two different races. I know he doesn't think I know but…Spock has his difficulties in growing up. He wants very much to be Vulcan, thinking it will gain the acceptance of the rest of Vulcan…and his father. And times I will admit, I get so frustrated with Sarek!" She hissed slightly. "If Spock wants to be Vulcan, that's fine. I will support him in it because I want him to be happy-no matter if he denies he is. But sometimes my husband just makes it such a big deal…" she sighed and rubbed over her temple as if to ease frustration there. "I worry he's putting to much pressure on him…" She looked up and smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry. I guess…I've been wanting to vent that for a long time."

"It's fine…but you said you debated it?"

"Yes. Sarek had trouble really deciding I think. I wanted children, had since I was a little girl of course. But when he explained to me how hard it could be for a half-Vulcan child to grow up on Vulcan…I admit, I was worried. Fortunately, fate had other plans."

"I take it then Spock wasn't planned?"

"Not by a long shot," she chuckled. "But…I could never be more grateful. Many were fairly sure we wouldn't be able to conceive naturally any way, but then lo and behold I got pregnant just two short years after first coming here with Sarek. It was the happiest surprise I've ever gotten. And the scariest too…I was worried Sarek would be…"

"A little more reluctant to embrace the idea?"

"Yes, exactly…" she smiled again. "I tried to keep it from him for a while. Which is not easy having a husband who can read your thoughts if he wanted to. I learned to keep things masked, but that made him suspicious. Especially when I, uh…started getting sick in the mornings. Finally he actually confronted me about it." She laughed a little. "He thought I was ill and was trying to keep it from him, and insisted that we go see the Vulcan doctors for a cure before it got any worse!"

"Wow…you must be good at masking thoughts…"

"It gets easier with practice. And he learned not to pry after I blew up at him once for invasion of privacy. But I laughed then too, because it was obvious he was scared and worried I was dying, but trying to keep it bottled up. It was kind of cute." Jim decided not to say that 'cute' and 'Sarek' didn't go together in his mind. "So I finally told him the news. He was…stunned I think. Then he…I knew he was happy too." She smiled again and sighed. "I can't say it got easier from there. But we're happy, and for that I'm thankful. I just hope…I hope Spock will someday find where he belongs. And Vulcans can learn to accept…"

She stood and headed for the kitchen before Jim could ask anything else. He was confused as he sat there, pondering what she said. _Accept? Accept what?_


	6. Progress

I hate having summer classes -_- they get in the way of important things...like fanfiction!

* * *

Two weeks after he had started to stay with Spock's family, Jim decided he was well enough to start working out again. Mainly he was bored with sleeping half the day, reading the other half and so forth. He enjoyed talking with Amanda, but apparently she was not only a homemaker but worked as a co editor for a small interplanetary magazine. She did this mainly for fun and something to do when she was done taking care of her home. This meant that some days she was busier than others and he had to entertain himself.

He decided to start getting earlier starts to the day so he asked Amanda if there was a way to get an alarm clock. Evidently, his bedside table had a built in holographic alarm clock Spock hadn't thought to show him on that condensed first tour. He set it for more around morning time so he could get up and figure out things to do with his day other than sitting around and reading.

The first day he decided to get back into the swing of things slowly. He began by stretching his room, his body protesting after almost two months of languid, unused time off. But he knew he had to do this, he couldn't get home only to have turned into a creampuff of a captain. Assuming he would still be Captain. He stretched his back, his legs, arms, shoulders and then his entire body at once. By the end he'd worked up a good sweat, he was dizzy, and his lungs were burning. It was a lot like the time he breathed too much of an alien pollen on one planet and had an allergic reaction much like asthma. Bones had yelled at him a lot for that one. Taking a few shallow breaths he started to calm down and sighed. He rose up slowly and took a sonic shower before heading downstairs. He saw Amanda sitting on the couch going over something on a padd.

"Morning, Amanda," he said.

"Oh, Jay, you're up. Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I got up early and started stretching. I think maybe I liked to stay in shape, I've been feeling restless lately. Uh, not that you aren't great company, I just meant…"

She chuckled. "I understand, don't worry."

"Yeah. I must be out of shape though. I was just stretching and my muscles are aching, I'm sweaty and out of breath."

"Oh no, that's probably due to the atmosphere. Vulcan's atmosphere is much thinner than Earth's, you're body probably isn't getting as much oxygen as it's used to."

"Ah…that explains a lot actually…so I guess going out for a brisk jog in the evening when its cooler isn't a good idea?"

"No, I'm afraid not…but if you keep training, you should build up your endurance."

"Ah, like high altitude training."

She smiled quizzically. "I find it amazing you know all these little facts but you can't remember your name or where you're from…"

Jim smiled ruefully, rubbing the back of his head. "Um, I guess it's just different parts of my brain or something…obviously I wasn't a brain surgeon, or I'd probably know."

She chuckled. "Maybe you were a fitness trainer. In either case, I can look into maybe getting you some weights. You can work with those inside with the climate control to build your resistance. I did that when I first came here, before I was pregnant."

"That'd be great, if it's not too much trouble. You've done a lot for me already."

"Well, find a way to repay us someday and we'll call it even."

He smiled, chuckling. "And here I thought you were selfless…"

"Nope, just incredibly shrewd and patient. You have to be to court a Vulcan."

He laughed then. "Well, is there anyway I could make myself useful today?"

"Hmmm…Help me polish the floors?"

"I think I could do that."

"Great, I'll show you how it's done." She rose, going to a closet and pulling a few things out.

"You know, as an ambassador I would've thought Sarek would have a maid or something, not letting his wife do all this…"

"I asked to. When Spock started going to school, I had nothing really to do all day. Our old housekeeper retired soon after and I told Sarek to just let me do it. It would give me something to keep my body occupied when I wasn't using my mind. I got so good at it after a while though I took that job as a co-editor to also keep me busy."

"…You are one classy lady, Amanda."

She smiled and set down a bucket, pulling out two things that looked like squeegees on the end of a stick. "Thank you. Though admittedly, I sometimes wish Vulcans had an equivalent of daytime television."

"That…would be weird. I mean, Vulcan soap operas? 'The Young and Illogical'. Or 'As the World Rotates Upon its Axis'."

She laughed, nodding. "Yes, I've often wondered what it would be like. Of course, they're far too logical for soap operas."

"Apparently too logical for TV in general, huh?"

"Yep, unless breaking news happens. But it's an easy enough thing to live without. Sometimes though I break out my movie collection and watch it on our view screen."

"If you do, call me. I can't remember the last time I saw a movie…wait…"

She laughed again and filled the bucket with a cleaning solution and a bit of water. They set to work running the squeegees over the floor, Amanda instructing him so he wouldn't end up in a corner. They had to shoo I-Chaya out of the way a couple of times, but he apparently knew better than to track over the wet parts. When the black stone was shining and drying, they sat down at the table, Jim stroking over I-Chaya's head as they ate lunch. The Sehlat had taken a shine to him, probably since he paid a lot of attention to him whenever he ambled over to the human.

"…Could I ask another favor of you, Jay?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you walk Spock home from school? "

Jim was surprised and didn't bother hiding it. "Me?"

"Yes. Sarek called earlier, he'll be working late today so he can't pick him up. And…well…" She stirred her tea, looking distant and sad. "I don't think he wants me to walk him home."

"Okay…but do you think he'd be alright with me?"

"I trust you."

He smiled, touched and somewhat relieved, having a feeling if she thought he was a danger to her son his ass would be grass. Or gravel, since Vulcan didn't have any grass. "I'm glad, but I meant…well, would he be alright with it?"

"He's going to have to get used to you eventually depending on how long you'll be staying with us. And even if he isn't alright with it, he'll just have to deal. Because, though I'm sure he'll say he's old enough to come home by himself, he's barely seven and I want someone to keep an eye on him. I just…don't think he wants that someone to be me."

"Alright…"

She smiled gratefully. "You won't have to leave for a while yet. I'll get you a hood, it will keep you from getting burned anymore. The material is very light, don't worry about being hot."

Jim's first instinct was to respond _I never worry about that or I'd worry all the time_, but he bit back that response and nodded. He wanted to keep an air of humility. They sat down to wait and Jim relaxed with a sigh.

"…Hey, Amanda, you think I could learn Vulcan?"

She looked up from a hard copy of an article she was editing in surprise. "You want to learn Vulcan?"

"Yeah. I guess cause I'm here or something but…well, I just think it'd be interesting. It would give me something else to work on too."

Smiling, she nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea. It is quite fascinating to learn, if a little difficult for humans."

"So could you teach me?"

She looked considerate of the idea before shaking her head. "No, actually, I don't think I'd be the best choice. I'm human, so I can only pronounce it the way a human does. If you want to really learn, you should hear it from a Vulcan. It makes more sense too to learn from a native."

Jim deflated a little, knowing she was right but knowing that would mean he would have to likely ask Sarek or Spock to teach him. Sarek was often very busy, and Spock…well, he still wasn't exactly warm towards the human house guest.

Amanda smiled as if sensing his reservations and line of thought. "Just use logic. They'll have to agree."

Jim chuckled, wondering if she was implying it was some sort of contract they had to agree to anything logical. The rest of the afternoon was lazy with both of them reading, Amanda working a little while Jim just read for pleasure. Finally a chime sounded from a nearby clock and she stood.

"Time for me to go then?"

"Yes. You'll be early probably, but it would be good to go now in case you get turned around." She took a light ivory colored garment out of the hall closet that was a cross between a cloak and a poncho and helped him fasten it on, pulling the hood over his head. "How's it feel?"

"Like I'm about to step out into a monsoon."

She chuckled. "Not likely, but you'll thank me when you don't have to deal with a sunburn again." He shivered slightly and nodded, remembering the feeling like all his skin was burning away. She handed him a padd as well. "And here are the directions. You really can't miss it but they should help."

"Right. We'll be back soon." Jim headed for the door. Just before he opened it he realized this would be the first time he left this house in more than two weeks. For some reason that made him feel all at once nervous and excited. He didn't dwell on it and opened the door, flinching at the dry wind that blew inside. He never realized how comfortable the inside of the house really was, probably for Amanda's benefit. He stepped out and began walking up the street, glancing at the directions now and then. He passed more houses he remembered from their drive, and other buildings he thought might be shops the closer he got to the school he realized what Amanda meant by you really can't miss it.

The school was huge, sprawling and prestigious around the rest of the buildings. For a moment Jim wondered if it wasn't some kind of government building but there were many children leaving in the company of adults coming out of it. _Makes sense I guess they'd make their schools the most…intimidating of buildings_. A few people looked at him as they passed and Jim resisted pulling his hood down. He had a feeling they knew he was human already, and a stronger feeling they didn't approve. _Is this what Amanda deals with?_

He moved slowly towards the gates to wait for Spock, keeping his eyes out for him. _Just need to look for a really short kid…_

"Do have any human impulses?"

For a moment Jim thought someone was talking to him and looked around. There was no one there though so he turned fully around to look through the gate. A group of young Vulcan boys were gathered around one shorter boy that, though he wasn't turned towards him, he immediately recognized as Spock.

"He must have human impulses," another boy said.

"I am Vulcan," Spock said emotionlessly.

"You are half-Vulcan. Logically speaking, as such you are inferior. You're mother is human, so you will never be fully Vulcan."

The blond felt his mouth drawing down into a thin line, his eyebrows knitting in a glare. _The heck…_? He moved down the gate, finding the entrance and going in.

"My father is Vulcan. He has ensured my training so that I will be Vulcan too," Spock said.

"You're father is not a true Vulcan either," one boy said. "He married a Terran woman. He is a traitor to his own beliefs."

Jim remembered when the right words triggered Spock's emotions, like a party cracker pulled too hard. Apparently Spock was even more tightly wound as a child since he lunged for the other boy. Jim nearly let out a whoop of encouragement, but Spock was not tall enough to have any advantage and even when he went for the boys neck he was shook of and pushed to the ground.

"You cannot even do a simple maneuver such as-"

"Hey!" Jim called roughly. They didn't jump, like he'd hoped, but they did look up at him and blinked. Spock didn't, instead kneeling on the ground. He wanted to kneel down and help him up, but he had sympathy for his young future first officer. And he knew that in his shoes he wouldn't want a hand up in front of his tormentors. So instead he just stood above them. "Is there a problem?"

"Another Terran…" one boy said quietly.

"Damn straight, now I'll ask again: Problem?"

"There is no problem, Jay," Spock said quietly as he finally picked himself up. "Why are you here?"

"You're father was busy at work, and you're mother had some things to do. She asked me to come get you."

"I see. I am ready to leave then."

"…alright."

Jim paused however and looked at the boys. He knew this was Spock's battle, but the fact they picked at what he knew his officer was sensitive about without any purpose other than probably their own desire to bully or something stupid like that made him angry. His voice somehow came out cool and quiet though. "You want to know something, kids? I knew boys just like you on Earth. Funny how you mock humans, yet you were acting just like them just now. You should learn talking down to others like that is illogical and betrays inner emotions."

Spock looked up in surprise and the other boys flushed green. He smirked a little. Finding just the right strategy to push at an enemy was his strong suit. Before they could reply Jim turned Spock around and nudged him forward to the gate. "Just keep moving, okay?" They kept moving, heading out for his house as soon as they left. Spock was quiet for a long while as they walked, head down and face thoughtful. Jim worried maybe he was upset at him, or else upset in general. He'd been hoping they would get a long. Putting a bigger rift between them even before they actually first met. "…I'm sorry about that."

Large eyes looked up at him curiously. "To what are you referring to, Jay?"

"For saying that last bit to them. I know they're your bullies, and it's you're battle and everything. I just…I don't like people like that, even kids. Freakin' little brats..."

Spock blinked and looked down. "…I have no affection for them either."

Jim smiled slightly. "Well yeah. You're Vulcan."

"…"

The smile faded and Jim paused in his walk. The young boy stopped as well and turned to him curiously. Now he did kneel down in front of him, so he could see his eyes under the hood. "Spock, I want you to listen to me, alright? I may not be Vulcan, and I may not know much about Vulcans. But frankly, I don't see anything in you to stop you from growing up however you want. Those kids, they don't know what their talking about. Who you are is what you decide, okay?"

He stared at him before looking down. "…I find that highly illogical and improbable…What I am is dependant on my genetics-"

"That's what you are. Who you are is for you to decide. It's up to you. I mean, look at me. I was…well, I don't remember," he amended quickly. "And maybe I never will. But that doesn't mean I'll let that stop me. Who knows, maybe…Maybe I'll join the Federation and become a Starship Captain. And maybe my parents were just farmers, or stockbrokers or something. But it's up to me what my future is."

"…I believe I understand what you are attempting to say. I will…keep that in consideration. However, my behavior today is a poor example of what…who I wish to be."

"Really? Cause I was all for you trying to take that little creep down."

Spock looked up in surprise then away. "…Should I find that encouraging or discouraging?"

"Hey!" he laughed. _There we go, now I see where my Spock is…_ "Point taken. But I guess I'm just glad to see you stick up for yourself. There's nothing wrong with that. Self-worth and a little pride are things everyone one should have."

Spock nodded slowly as Jim stood again. "C'mon, we better get home or your mom will worry. Hope you don't mind my coming to get you."

"…I…am not so opposed to your company anymore."

Jim looked down and smiled. "And I'm glad to hear that."

The continued on and Jim looked down at Spock from the corner of his eyes often as they walked. _What if I just told him? Would he believe me if I said I was from the future? Would he think I'm crazy? Or just doing some kind of human thing? But if I could make him believe, I could tell him about the Narada…the Narada is out there right now. _He looked up as if he would see it in the sky, or as if he could see Earth. _I'm out there too…I'm just a toddler…heh, couldn't get back far enough to save my dad_ Part of him felt a little hollow at the thought. At least meeting him once would've been nice. _…but I could still save Vulcan if I told him…could save Amanda…_

Jim was lost in thought, not hearing the bounding footsteps or the seeing the mass of fur before he was suddenly flat on his back, staring up at the sky with a sandpapery tongue going over his face.

"I-Chaya! Bad boy, you got out," Spock said, pulling the sehlat off him.

Jim laughed, sitting up with his hood falling back and stroking over the animal's head. "It's alright, I'm fine. He probably wanted to come get you from school too." Spock still frowned but strokes over the animal's ears. He purred before turning and nuzzling his cheek, then licking Jim's face again and making him laugh. "I-Chaya's pretty affectionate."

"Yes…he does seem to like you."

"I'm a likeable guy once you get to know me."

He didn't reply to that, instead reaching up to pull his hood back over him. "My mother burns in our sun sometimes. She does not like it, I doubt you would. I have been informed it leads to many health problems as well."

Jim blinked then grinned at the friendly sign. "I can say I wouldn't like or want that either. Thanks."

Spock didn't say anything in return, instead getting I-Chaya to his feet to head back home. Jim smiled, wondering if he'd maybe made some headway with his future second in command. He stood and followed, rubbing discretely at his back. _I-Chaya could like me a little less though…_

_

* * *

_

Waiting for dinner later that evening, Jim was surprised when Spock came and sat on the couch across from him rather than waiting upstairs in his room as he usually did. He had a portable table that rested across his lap and he was working on what must've been his homework. Jim smiled slightly but didn't interrupt him.

The next day Amanda asked him to go pick up Spock again and he did so. He got there much faster and saw the group of boys near the smaller Vulcan. When they saw him though, they briskly headed off in the other direction. Spock looked over and Jim waved slightly. There was a slight pause but the boy walked over to him. "Mother asked you again?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind. I'm kind of enjoying getting out again, even in the heat, and it's nice walking you home."

Spock looked up, staring in what Jim thought was surprise, before looking down again. "I see…then I suppose there is no reason to object."

Jim smiled more, knowing that was his subtle way of saying he didn't mind. They walked back in silence, which was peaceful and calming despite the many stares he could feel. The Vulcan people, though not expressive, were prone to staring at his hooded self as he past, especially with Spock trailing next to him. The boy didn't seem too perturbed by it, but Jim noticed he stuck close and was grateful for that. He kept his hands to himself, though there was a slight temptation to grab the boy's hand. It was a human instinct, he decided, to take the hand of a child you're supposed to be escorting. There was no reason to though, there was no crowd for the boy to get lost in and he wasn't the type to wander off, or so he hoped. And that evening he studied in the family room again, not minding Jim's company.

This continued for a few more days before Jim's curiosity finally peaked. "So…What are you working on?"

Spock looked up. "…I am working on my advanced math homework."

"Oh, I see."

"Why did you wish to know?"

"I was just curious."

"Curious? A human emotion of intrigue, correct?"

Jim smiled slightly. "Yes, but I would think it would be one emotion Vulcans wouldn't mind."

Spock frowned slightly.

"Hey, scientific curiosity is important. Think of all the advances that have been made because of it, for humans and Vulcans."

The frown faded and he looked at his padd in thought. "…You have…a valid point."

Jim grinned. _I wonder if I got him to say that into a recorder if I could play it back for his older self one day…_

"You are…different from what I imagined of other humans."

"Oh? You don't know any others?"

"No…My mother's family calls, but usually during the day when I am at school due to time differences."

"I see…what do you think of me then?"

"You are more logical, in an odd way. Not directly, more…"

"More like I can see things in a different way but still make my points valid?"

"Yes."

Jim smiled and chuckled at the wide eyed look Spock gave him. "I'll take that as a compliment. You'll learn, sometimes people can be rational even when they're usually ruled by emotion."

"…I'm not sure if I will find that true, but it will be…interesting to see."

Jim shook his head slightly then paused. "I've been meaning to ask…would you mind teaching me Vulcan?"

Spock blinked in surprise, staring at him. "Could you not ask my mother?"

"I did, but she recommended I ask someone else since she can just barely pronounce some of the words. She said if you said that, that "isn't it more logical to have someone who speaks it natively teach because a native speaker would do a better job getting me used to hearing and speaking it?" She can be rather logical too."

"…I…suppose I could attempt it. But I will not make it easy."

Jim tried not to smile at the stern look on the rather adorable face. "Of course, I wouldn't want or expect you to."

"Then we will begin tomorrow."

"Alright, but don't let it get in the way of your studies or your parents would not be happy with me."

"I will have no problem fitting in at least an earth hour of tutoring to my schedule. It would be beneficial to me as well. Having enough of a grasp of a subject to teach it is a great test of competency and skill."

"I'm sure you'll be a great teacher."

Jim blinked at the light lime blush that came over Spock's cheeks. He looked down. "I…will try to live up to your expectations."

Jim had a sudden twinge and wondered if Spock thought he _expected_ him to be a great teacher. It was true, but not in the way he might think. Jim could remember the years of pressure when he was young to live up to his father's legacy, to be something great. It had frustrated him to no end and he'd end. Then he'd proved how little like his father he was, to stop being compared to him, and no one had expectations for him. At all. Not until Pike dared him to out do his father and for once he wanted to meet that expectation, not because he was being compared but because he was being challenged.

"That's not…Spock, I hope you know I'm not trying to put pressure on you, okay? Just…do your best. That's enough for me."

Spock blinked, blushing a little more. "…Understood." He looked down and went back to writing. Jim smiled and relaxed against the cushions till dinner, rubbing over I-Chaya's head.

* * *

"Jay?"

Jim paused before going into his room to look over at Spock going into his. Dinner was over, homework and evening reading were done and both of them ready to turn in, but the young Vulcan was pausing a moment without really looking at him. "Yeah?"

"...I...wished to thank you for earlier. While illogical, walking me home and the words you said were...appreciated."

Jim was surprised but then smiled warmly. "Any time, Spock. Really."

The boy nodded once, a slight tinge to his cheeks, before quickly going into his room. Jim thought that a little odd but decided it was just how Spock was at that age and went into his own room.


	7. Favors

IT'S BACK! Agh, sorry for the long wait. Blame summer classes kicking my ass. But, here's a nice new chapter before fall classes start to do the same T-T I hope you like it, more action coming soon I promise.

On a side note, I look up my Vulcan from a Vulcan dictionary online. It's good, but apparently there is no Vulcan word for toilet. This greatly confuses me.

* * *

"Abru-Tol."

"A...abruu-tol."

"Don't hold the u that long. Abru-Tol."

"Abru-Tol. Ceiling," Jim said with a smile, writing on his pad with other notes. It was Jim's third session, the first two having been the basic alphabet and phonetic sounds. Now they were starting on basic vocabulary, using the basic parts of the house as the first try. "A-bru-Tol. Abru-Tol."

Spock nodded, switching to a new word written in Vulcan on the portable screen he'd set up for their lessons. Jim had been surprised how seriously the young Vulcan was taking his teaching role. He wondered again if this was how his Spock was when teaching. "Can you read this?"

"Um...okay, I know the second part is Tol again...La...La..."

"Lan."

"Lan-Tol? So...would that be floor?"

Spock's eyebrows rose. "Yes. You were able to figure that out?"

"Well, I just kind of figured if Abru-Tol is ceiling, the maybe Lan-Tol was the opposite, so floor."

Spock nodded slowly. "You show very linear logic."

"Impressed?" he grinned.

"I admit to some astonishment since you hardly seem the type."

Jim laughed. "Why, because I'm human?"

"...Partially. Shall we review?"

"Sure."

"Kitchen."

"Af-tum," Jim said readily.

"Oven."

"Fasek."

"Freezer."

"Sumayek."

"Le-sumayek."

"Oh, right, Le-sumayek."

"Table."

"Pasu."

Before Spock could get to the next word, his mother came in. "How are the lessons progressing?"

"I'm feeling good about it," Jim said.

"He is...receptive to learning," Spock said finally. It was meant as a compliment.

Jim and Amanda both chuckled a little. "Well, how about a short break from learning? You're father's running a little late so I'm putting dinner off for just a bit. Would you like a snack to hold you over?"

Jim smiled and nodded while Spock just gave a short nod and sat down on the cushions a respectable distance from the older man. Amanda smiled and patted his hair gently before returning to the kitchen. "Heh, snack time after lessons. It's like kindergarten."

"Kindergarten?"

"It's the lowest grade level in American schools, unless you count preschool but that's more like daycare or babysitting where grownups just watch kids. In my opinion. Anyway, kindergarten is like a school that gets little kids ready for actual school. But they still get snack time and naptime."

"I see...Vulcan has something similar. We begin learning to control our bodies, but we also take short periods of rest and sustenance. And we dance."

Jim blinked and then tried not to smile at the thought of a an even younger young Spock dancing. Or older Spock dancing.

"You remember much of Earth now?"

He snapped back to attention on the here and now, even if it wasn't his now technically. "It...comes back a little easier nowadays. Still not much about my life," he lied.

"Very strange..."

"Heh, you're telling me."

"Yes? I am speaking to you."

"No, I mean...it's an Earth thing. It means "I know" or "I came to that same conclusion" or even "I feel the same way"."

"Ah..." Spock sat back, and if Jim didn't know any better he'd say he was fidgeting rather nervously with the pad he used for lessons.

"Is something on your mind?" he asked gently.

The younger boy was silent a moment before looking. "What is...Earth like? If you remember."

Jim blinked in surprise. "You mean you haven't been?"

He shook his head slightly. "No. My studies have all come first, and my parents worried I was too young to travel such a trip I believe."

"...Well, Earth is...nice. Vulcan is quite a bit hotter than most places people live. But people have learned to live in some of the most extreme conditions. Until we really got the hang of space travel and people went out to colonize other planets, Earth was facing a bit of an over population problem, which they'. Using to many recourses and space and so forth, and it was looking pretty bad from some pictures I've seen. But several decades ago they started making leaps into humanely and fairly controlling such things and getting the environment back to healthier, more natural levels.."

"I have read as such...is it still crowded?"

"Some places, yeah. Big cities like New York have lots of people living in a relatively small space. There are subways there, trains on hover tracks that move under ground so people can get around the city really fast. Do you have anything like that here on Vulcan?" Spock shook his head. "Well, it's a handy way to get around. But there's also not so crowded places, like the country. It's where people grow food for a living, and raise livestock, so there's large spaces of open land with usually one family or company working on it. Meaning the closest neighbors to one family could be a couple miles away. And those miles are covered in crops of corn, wheat, lettuce, and lots of other plants."

"Fascinating...we have developed massive green houses to help produce our vegetables and fruits and other plants, but the surface of Vulcan is too hard to farm and the plants that grow naturally in the more arid desert areas are...edible, sometimes, but their taste and texture leaves much to be desired. But there are some plants and roots that grow in caves and gorges whose tastes are much more tolerable."

Jim had to resist grinning at that. It was times like this he could really see his future first officer in the young Vulcan. Another idea struck him and he smiled. "Oh yeah, and there's snow."

Spock's attention piqued more. "My mother has mention snow before..."

Jim did grin now. "It's a lot of fun. Kids on earth have snow ball fights where they bunch the snow up into balls and throw them at each other."

"How is fostering aggressive use of projectiles fun?"

"It's not meant to be aggressive. It's just a game, like tag or hide and seek."

"..."

"You've never played those?"

He shook his head.

"Ah...well, tag is a game where you have a group of kids. One of them is "it", that is the person that has to chase the rest of them. If the person who's "it" tags you, you become "it" and have to chase everyone else."

"You...use your hands to "tag"?"

"Uh, yeah, usually..."

Spock blushed a little. "I do not believe I would be comfortable with that..."

_Okay..._Jim thought to himself. "Well, there's also hide and seek. Again, one kid is "it", but he or she closes their eyes and counts down from a number. While they do, everyone else finds a place to hide. When "it" is done, they go out and try to find everyone. If "it" finds you, you're out. Meaning that kid looses."

"I see..."

"Kids can be safe too, by running out from their hiding place for a spot selected called "home base". If they can get there before the seeker catches them, they're safe. But the person who wins is the seeker if they can find everyone, or the last person hiding if they're never found by the time the others want to give up."

Spock nodded slowly. "This game sounds interesting. It requires strategy and a knowledge of your environment."

Jim smile at that. "They're old but popular games on Earth."

"I remember playing them when I was young too," Amanda said, setting down a tray of fruit on the table in front of them.

"That wasn't too long ago," Jim said charmingly.

Amanda just rolled her eyes with a smile and went back to the kitchen.

"...I would like to go to Earth," Spock said as he picked up a piece of a bright green melon.

"Oh?"

"I am curious of it. I would also like to see...the ocean."

Jim smiled. "Ah...nothing like that on Vulcan huh?"

Spock shook his head. "Our water wells are all underground. I have seen pictures of it..."

"I'm sure it's different in real life."

Spock nodded, eating the melon distractedly.

"...Why don't you talk to your parents about it? If you wanted to go, I'm sure your father could take you on his next trip there. He's even got one coming up, right?"

"Indeed...I would like my mother to come too though. She has been unable to visit since my birth."

_Wow, seven years..._ Jim smiled. "I'm sure she'd like that. You could make a little family vacation out of it. Or at least kind of, with your dad working..."

"...I would like you to come as well."

Jim blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes. We would not leave you here on your own. Perhaps it would help you recover your memories. And it would be interesting to have you along."

Jim smiled a little. "Well, I wouldn't mind..." _Maybe I could find a way back to my time then too. _"I'd like to see the ocean again too...uh, at least I think I've seen it before."

"If you were traveling in a shuttle, more than likely you have at least from a distance."

"Yeah..."

"Do you not remember why you were in a shuttle still?"

Jim considered telling the boy again, but saw the curious black eyes looking into his and felt he couldn't. It was just too much to put on a little boy, saying he was from the future and needed to get back to prevent the little boy's planet from being devoured by a black hole, along with his mother. He had a feeling that wouldn't go over well, and likely he'd be committed to the looney bin. Or punched by the diminutive Vulcan, which would still hurt worst than most human punches. And in all honesty, there was probably a better choice than a seven year old to trust with this information, no matter how smart he is or who he'll be when he's grown up. Changing the time stream that much could come back to bite him in the ass. "Not yet..."

"I am curious why you were..."

"Heh, you're telling me."

* * *

"Spock wants to go to earth?" Amanda asked in surprise. Jim had noticed that though they had discussed it several days ago, Spock was too nervous to bring it up whenever he had the opportunity. He supposed Spock just wasn't in the habit of asking for such things.

"Yeah, we talked about it a while ago. I don't think he's quite gotten the nerve to ask, but I know you said Sarek has a trip coming up so I thought..."

"I see..."

"He wants you to come too. He said you haven't gotten to visit in a long time."

Amanda looked surprised again before smiling warmly. "Ah...I'd like that. You would come too though, of course."

"He said that too," Jim chuckled.

"...I suppose we could take you home then."

Jim straightened. "Home? Uh, but I don't..."

"It would be easier if you were on Earth to remember though, don't you think? Oh, don't get me wrong Jay," she set her hand on his shoulder. "I love having you here. You're more than welcomed to stay, but...You've recovered well from the crash four months ago. You don't need us to look after you, and truth be told I think your more than capable of looking after yourself. Neither Sarek or I want to keep you here if you would have a better chance of finding your home on Earth. I...had thought to suggest you going with Sarek."

Jim felt his heart sink a little. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stay forever. He was astonished he'd stayed as long as he had. Besides Starfleet academy, he'd had not settled anywhere longer than a couple of months since high school. He knew he'd have to leave, but somehow hearing Amanda say it made it more real. It hurt in a way. But he took a deep breath and nodded. "You're...probably right. But in that case, I'd really like you and Spock to come."

She smiled. "That would be nice...I'll have to talk to Sarek about it. Convince him that Spock can miss a few days of lessons here to come with us."

"Think you can manage?"

"Oh I think I can. I got him to marry me, didn't I?"

Jim chuckled, but it was quieter than usual. His mind was still revolving around returning "home".

* * *

Jay was relaxing at home the next day, Sarek having said he would pick up Spock from school. I-Chaya's head was in his lap and he stroked over the furry head as he read a newspaper from Earth on a padd. It was odd to think that technically speaking the things he read were supposed to have been written two decades ago. So he decided not to dwell on that.

When the door opened, he looked up and was surprised to see Spock do the closest thing to a run towards him he had ever seen. "Jay, do you know?"

"Know what?"

"That we will be going to Earth." The boy was obviously excited, his body vibrating slightly as he tried to remain calm and collected. Jim looked up at Sarek, who glanced back and nodded once. Evidently, if his staying on Earth had come up with Amanda, it had yet to be relayed to Spock he was sure. At least, he hoped the kid wouldn't be so excited if he knew that part.

Jim smiled. "Ah, so it's finally been worked out huh?"

Spock calmed, giving him a calculating look. "Yes...did you talk to my parents?"

"I talked to your mom. You looked like you might've been...reticent to do so. I figured you might be upset if you missed this opportunity too so I just went ahead and asked for you. I hope that's alright?"

Spock paused before setting his school back down and bowing to him. "My thanks, Jay."

Jim liked to think that meant he would've gotten a hug if Spock was human. As it stood, he just reached out and ruffled his hair, grinning as the boy straightened immediately with an indignant blush and tried to smooth his hair down. "You're welcome."

Spock nodded just slightly before standing and going towards the stairs. "I will go pack."

Jim blinked then chuckled and tried to hide his smile. "Spock...we're not leaving for two and a half weeks. You have time."

Spock paused and Jim thought he could see the tips of his ears turn green. "You...have another good point."

Jim laughed. _It's like he's going to Disney World..._

_

* * *

_

"I told you, Spock, I-Chaya will have to stay here."

"But father-"

"Spock, there will be no facilities on earth to care for him while we tour the city. He will not be happy in the hotel. Your mother's family is not ready or equipped for him. And he will not be content on the trip there in the ship either. Here he will be cared for by Sevran while we are gone, who has often cared for sehlats of his own."

"...You are right father."

Sarek patted Spock's head gently. "He will be here when we return in two weeks."

"And you'll have Jay to keep you company," Amanda added with a smile, closing the trunk. Jim could see her glance at him, trying not to look sad. No one had yet to tell Spock this trip would likely mean "Jay" would be left behind. Not even Sarek, though Jim had the odd feeling it hadn't occurred to him to mention it. He probably thought it was logical.

Spock blushed slightly but turned and ushered the large animal back inside. Rubbing over his face, the young Vulcan gave him a quick hug where he thought the others couldn't see, but Jim did. "Behave yourself, I-Chaya. I will be back in a few days." The sehlat whined, nuzzling his hand. Rubbing his forehead one last time, the younger Vulcan returned and climbed into the car beside Jim in the back, Sarek and Amanda the row of seats in front of them and another Vulcan Jim wasn't familiar with driving.

"Everyone ready?" she asked. "We didn't forget anything, right?"

"I don't think so," Jim said.

"I believe not, mother."

"No one has to go to the bathroom?"

Spock blushed and Jim tried not to smile. "Mother..."

"Well, it's better to go now. Shuttle bathrooms are not the nicest, at least not till we get to the ship."

"I'm fine, mother."

"I went already."

"Alright, then we're off to the station."

The drove off and Jim tried to relax. He watched out the window as the houses passed and felt a small pain in his chest. The thought that in his timeline they had failed to save this, that in just a little over two decades this and so many Vulcans would be gone, was a thought that made it hard to breath. He looked at Amanda and it hurt even more to think this woman would be gone. A woman who had been like a motherly sister to him.

_I still have to try and save her...to save Vulcan._ His eyes traveled to Sarek. _Maybe...Maybe if I could get Sarek alone I could convince him. I could let him do a mind meld maybe. Not fun, at least not when older other Spock did it, but it might be my only chance._

"Jay?" he jumped a little and turned to see dark eyes looking up at him. "Are you alright? You have been...deep in thought for most of the drive. Were you attempting meditation?" Spock asked.

Jim smiled. "Not exactly, just... a lot on my mind."

Spock nodded slowly. "I understand." Jim smiled more and looked up, blinking in surprise at how much their surroundings had changed. "We are almost to the shuttle station," the boy supplied to his evident confusion.

"Wow, I was pretty lost in thought."

"How does one get lost in thoughts?" Spock inquired.

"It's like letting your mind go and just thinking without realizing how much time passes or what's going on around you. Good way to cause an accident, I know that from experience."

"I see...please be careful how lost you get in your thoughts then."

Jim looked at him, somewhat surprised that Spock was showing concern for him. Then again, this Spock was a little different from his. Not just the age thing, but more open and telling in his emotions. Jim smiled and had the sudden temptation to give the mini-Vulcan a hug and tell him not to grow up into such a hard ass. He had a feeling that wouldn't go over well though.

The driver maneuvered into the shuttle park and helped them unload their luggage. Jim's first instinct was to help Spock or Amanda, but Sarek had Amanda covered and Spock apparently had no trouble with his luggage. Hiking the large backpack Amanda had given him a little higher, he instead followed them into the station.

"Ambassador Sarek." A prim (even more prim than others) Vulcan woman walked over to them.

"T'Fua," Sarek greeted. "Is something wrong? We must get to our shuttle."

"There has been a slight change of plans, Ambassador. The private cruiser, _Moliere, _that we had originally procured and scheduled for you and your...family had to be taken into a specialty repair shop due to unforeseen problems."

Jim didn't miss her pause before the word family and immediately disliked the woman. If Sarek noticed he didn't let on.

"That is unfortunate. Has another ship been procured?"

"In a way. By your leave, the Federation has offered to allow you onboard the ship _Enlighten_ as it makes a return Journey to Earth. It is a light cruiser class ship, likely nearly as fast as the private ship you requested. By my calculations any delay will only be that of three hours. If you would prefer, we can arrange for another private ship, but the _Enlighten_ is already passing by with in the next 22 minutes and thus will be here faster than waiting for another ship, which will likely take a day."

Jim's eyes widened. _A Federation ship? Wow...Ironic, I got here on Federation property and now I might leave on it._

Sarek looked thoughtful. "I would prefer the privacy of a private ship...but time is important if we are to get to the Embassy on time."

"...Father?"

Sarek looked down at Spock. "Yes Spock?"

"I am...most interested in observing a Federation ship. Even a light cruiser."

"Truly?"

"Yes. I have studied what I can of the Federation in texts and I find it a fascinating idea. The chance to observe personally would be enlightening."

Jim smiled down at the smaller Vulcan, somewhat proud he had asked on his own this time for something he wanted to do.

"...Very well. T'Fua, please contact the _Enlightenment,_ and inform them I and my family will be joining him. That is my wife, son and our..." he looked at Jim.

"Uh...Amnesiac adopted uncle?" he said with a smile. Amanda gave a small snortlike sound while trying to suppress her laughter.

"...A trauma patient in our care," Sarek decided on.

"I liked mine better."

"I will inform them," the woman said in a clipped tone, obviously disliking Jim just as much. That suited him just fine. "Please follow me. You will have to beam aboard the _Enlightenment_, to concern time and fuel."

Spock looked surprised and swallowed quietly. Jim smiled and walked next to him as they headed for the transporter room. "It's alright," he said quietly. "I'm sure it doesn't hurt."

"I am not afraid," Spock said back quietly.

"I know. I just meant, if you were wary, I'm sure the operators know what their doing. Worst you have to worry about is maybe ending up in my body."

Spock's eyes widened. "Has that ever happened?"

"No, I'm just messing with you."

The boy glared at him slight as the operators stacked their luggage on the pad. "Jay..."

"Just breath, it'll be over in a second." Jim stepped onto the pad, and Spock cautiously stood next to him. "You can hold my hand if you want."

Spock looked up at him in shock, a dark green blush coming to his cheeks. He hesitated before quickly looking away. "I-I am fine."

Jim blinked but shrugged it off, instead patting his head gently before the world seemed to dissolve around them.


	8. Drifting

Sorry for the wait! School and finals got in the way of any fun writing. Hopefully I won't have to worry about either for a while.

Enjoy the chapter, more adventury stuff happens next time :D

-

* * *

The look on Spock the younger's face when they reappeared on the transporter pad was as close to excited amazement as he could get past his Vulcan sensibilities. Jim smiled, fallowing the family off the pad.

"Ambassador Sarek," a man with very large purple eyes and orange skin greeted. He had a few wrinkles in the corners of his eyes and mouth and his hair was white, slicked back with a deep widows peak to between his eyebrows. "It is an honor to have you aboard with your esteemed family. I am Kenool, Captain of the _Enlightenment_." He bowed to them.

"My thanks for your timely offering of aid, Captain Kenool," Sarek said.

"Of course. A Vulcan ship once helped a Quazian trade ship that had been too damaged reach home, we are always glad to help such friends and my crew agreed."

"I am sure it was only logical."

Kenool just smiled and nodded.

"You are a Quazian?" Spock asked.

The captain looked down and smiled again, nodding. "Indeed, I hail from Quazen."

"I am Spock, son of Sarek."

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed slightly again.

"And this is my wife, Amanda," Sarek said.

"Thank you for your assistance, Captain," she said with a smile.

"But of course." He bowed once more but looked up to Jim. He tilted his head at him, surprised if the way his second eyelids fluttered was any indication. He had two sets evidently "Forgive me, I had not expected another Terran in the exchange."

"I'm...well, just call me Jay. I'm a guest of the Ambassador's."

"Jay then. I will have another room prepared for you. I have a family quarter's ready for you Ambassador."

"...Is Jay not to room with us? We are meant to watch out for him, it would be logical for him to be nearby," Spock said as a few security officers gathered up their bags.

"Ah, then shall he stay in the family quarters as well?"

"...I believe a room of his own next to ours will suffice. He will likely appreciate the privacy more."

"Uh sure, fine with me."

Spock seemed upset for a moment but then schooled his face back to its neutral state.

"Very well," Kenool said. "Would you like some time to relax and put your things away to your satisfaction? Then perhaps a tour of the ship, if you would find it interesting."

Spock looked up in attention again. Jim had to smile fondly at him. "I think that sounds very interesting."

"I as well," Amanda said with a smile. "Lets go put our things away and relax a bit while the ship heads back on route."

"Very well."

"I will show you to the quarters once miss T'Fua and your other assistant arrive."

Jim tried not to grimace, creating a tight forced smile on his face, and leaned in to whisper to Amanda. "That Vulcan lady that doesn't like me is coming?"

She tried not to smile and whispered back. "How do you know she doesn't like you?"

"Because she gave the Vulcan equivalent of the "I stepped in something gross and stinky," face when she looked at me."

Amanda snorted and tried to cover the sound with a cough. "Jay, really..."

"Am I wrong?"

"...Just stay out of her way and I'm sure you'll get along fine."

"If she does the same, sure."

They stopped talking as the transporter worked again, Jim turning to look and noticing an odd look on Sarek's face as he did. It was gone before he could identify it, but he knew it was there. He'd puzzle over it later he supposed. When T'Fua and another Vulcan man Jim had seen Sarek speak to sometimes arrived. He believed his name was Sarrin, but decided it best not to address him without actually knowing.

More officers came to take their luggage and Kenool lead them to a row of rooms. "We always try to have extra rooms just in case, and I believe we have enough for all of you."

"Jay should have a room next to us," Spock said. "He is still under our care. Should something happen, we must get to him quickly."

"Spock, I doubt anything will happen on the ship," Amanda said gently.

"Indeed. And it is more pertinent that we, as your father's assistants, take the rooms on either side of your family quarters."

Spock leveled his gaze at her. "If we are in the same vicinity, it will be easy enough to get to our room should my father need you. Which is just as doubtful."

T'Fua's eye twitched barely a centimeter, but Jim could tell she was not amused. "And the same can be said of 'Jay'. If he needs you, you are a door away, not across the ship."

Spock looked like he was trying hard not to glare. Jim knelt down and set a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, It's alright Spock. If I need you or anyone, I'll call. Don't worry. I don't mind taking the father room."

"...Very well." Jim thought he say the boy look pouty a moment but decided it was just his imagination. He couldn't be that good at reading Vulcans already.

Kenool directed the security personnel carrying the bags to the different rooms.

"You'll want to come on the tour with us, right Jay?" Amanda asked.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it."

"Then we'll knock on your door in about...forty five minutes?"

"Sounds good." The separated and Jim sighed as he sat on the bed. He noted that the beds were a little firmer than the standard issue of his time, but doable. He relaxed a bit before putting his things away and stowing his bag. They'd be here for a few days and he was past his days of living out of duffle bags or suitcases.

He was about done when the chime on his door-also different from the one on the Enterprise-signaled someone was there. "Jay, are you ready for a tour?" Amanda asked through the intercom.

Jim smiled. "Yeah, I'm coming." He combed through his hair quickly before going to the door and smiling at Amanda, Spock and Sarek. "Hey, gang's all here."

"We are not a gan-"

"He just means we're all together, Sprocket," Amanda said with a smile.

Spock's ears tinged green at the affectionate nickname. "Mother..."

Jim's lips twitched. "Sprocket?" _Oh, there will be so much teasing when I'm back in the future..._

Spock blushed more and looked away. "Nicknames are illogical, please don't call me such. Either of you." Amanda pouted a little, but she didn't look that hurt.

"In any case," Sarek interjected, "it is time for the tour. Kenool's second in command, a Mr. Foster, is to show us around."

"Right, let's go," Jim said.

"Indeed," T'Fua agreed.

Jim bit his tongue to keep from saying "you're coming too?" and instead fell instep with Amanda among the family, leaving T'Fua and Sarrin to walk behind them.

Mr. Foster was human, as one might expect though Jim had long since learned to be prepared for anything. He had read hair and brown eyes, and was fairly tall and lanky like a growing teen despite looking about thirty. He smiled at them and bowed slightly. "Good morning. It's very nice to have all of you on board. I'm Corbin Foster, second in command and an engineer on board."

"Are you not chief engineer?" Spock spoke up. Amanda blushed but before she could admonish him, Foster just laughed.

"I could've been, but I very much wanted to be second in command and help Captain Kenool. I wouldn't be fully able to help him if I was always off the bridge in engineering, I recommended another man even better than me to be chief engineer. I help out on the bridge however by reading certain readouts, giving my opinion and helping out."

"I see...I believe I could manage two positions."

Jim arched his eyebrows. _So that confidence started early..._

Foster just smiled again. "Well, I'm not Vulcan so I have to be aware of my limitations. If I tried to do too much, I could put my ship and crew in danger."

"...You have a good point," Spock conceded. "Do you have any Vulcan's on your crew?"

"There are not enlisted Vulcans in Starfleet," T'Fua said. "It is not practical for us to be involved thusly in such matters. To be on the council of the United Planets is one thing, but our presence is not necessary within Starfleet. Is that not so, Ambassador Sarek?"

"That has been the frame of mind in the past..."

Spock frowned a little, looking like someone had just stepped on his dream. Jim glared at T'Fua. "Actually, I think a Vulcan's presence would be great. Maybe not on a light cruiser-no offense Foster- but on a ship with exploratory missions a Vulcan could provide a lot of good insight into finds on other planets, not to mention learn valuable new data for their own planet's archives. Vulcan's do pride themselves on learning things and bringing knowledge to not just their world, but to others that seek to better themselves as well?"

Sarek looked at him. "That...is one of our beliefs, yes."

Spock looked up at Jim in surprise before, looking down again. Jim caught the slight shine of gratitude and a green tinge to his cheeks and ears. He smiled a little at the young Vulcan.

Foster smiled a little as well. "I've learned all things are possible. It's just a matter of time really."

_Tell me something I don't know..._ Jim thought.

"In any case, shall we begin the tour?" Foster asked.

"Please," Amanda smiled. Spock nodded once, but it was eager Jim could tell.

Foster started the tour with the basics: the bridge, the galley, the sickbay and housing. Finally he brought them down to engineering. Spock's body seemed to vibrate a little in excitement, looking at the room from a glass overlook.

"Sorry we can't bring you any closer, but safety protocols and all that."

"Understood. Observation from this distance is acceptable."

Foster arched his eyebrows at the younger Vulcan but smiled, watching as he took notes. "You really interested in ships, huh?"

"I am interested in many scientific endeavors. Ship engineering is one of them. I also enjoy mathematics and biology," Spock said almost distractedly as he copied his notes.

"Well, you would certainly be an asset with all those specialties to the fleet."

Spock blushed slightly at his ears. "...My thanks for your compliment."

Amanda smiled fondly and set a hand on his shoulder. Sarek however looked troubled, or as troubled as he could. Jim wasn't entirely sure, but he thought he saw a slight pucker between his brows in annoyance. It made him frown just slightly as well and gave him the urge to tell Spock to enroll in the fleet as soon as he could. But he kept his mouth shut and instead watched the engineers below bustle around and ensure their ship was ship shape.

The rest of the tour was relatively uneventful, maybe even boring. A cruiser class didn't have very much, being meant for fast and light travel. On the _Enterprise _there would've been the gym, the labs, the green house, the observation decks, rec rooms, and several other features. Some of which would not even be considered for ships for years. By the end Jim felt a strong pang of longing for his ship. And by dinner he felt a stronger longing for his crew.

"I...think I'm gonna go rest for a while. Kind of a lot to process, going to Earth and the ship and everything..."

Amanda frowned a little. "Are you feeling alright, Jay?"

"Oh yeah, just tired and not really hungry. Sorry, I just kind of want to rest. I can get something to eat later if that's alright."

"Of course," Foster said. He handed him a card. "Use that, it's a guest meal card."

"Thanks." Jim looked down and noticed wide dark eyes looking up at him. He smiled back. "I'm fine Spock, really. Just going to rest a bit."

"...Very well, but eat something later. Humans require regular nourishment."

He chuckled and nodded, mock saluting. "Yessir."

The slanted brows above the wide dark eyes moved down, but he nodded slightly. Jim turned and made to head back to his room, but paused and instead veered off down an adjacent hallway instead. If he went to his room, he'd just end up lying on his bed and sulking. If he was going to sulk, he'd rather have a great view.

Luck was on his side when he walked into the rather homey observation deck. The ones on the _Enterprise_ were large enough to hold a good fifty people. This one could hold about ten at once. But it was empty, and he was alone. And that was how he wanted it. Going to a nearby replicator, he replicated a bottle of beer. He wanted something stronger but replicators couldn't do anything beyond a simple beer.

Sitting down, he sighed and looked out at the vast amount of stars. Somewhere among them were other worlds, worlds he'd been excited to explore when he was made captain. To boldly go where no man had gone before or at least had lightly treaded. And in one year he'd nearly gotten killed at least five times, he'd gotten chewed out by Bones more times than that, and he'd lost some good men but always managed to avenge them if he could.

Bone's face came up when he thought of him. Older than him, wiser, a little bitter, but also one hell of a sarcastic wonderful bastard best friend. If...when he returned home, the rant awaiting him was probably epic. McCoy would likely just strap him to an infirmary bed if he was lucky. But at the same time Jim wanted to see him again. Hug him, get yelled at for being an idiot, yell back he just wanted to help, and in the end just end up laughing with him like always.

He wondered if Uhura missed him at all. Maybe they weren't the closest, but he liked to think he'd grown on her. Like a fungus she would say, probably in some other language. But still, she would miss him and smile a little when she saw him again. Before also calling him an idiot.

Chekov wouldn't call him an idiot. The boy wouldn't be that bold to say something like that out loud. But he would probably stare in wonder and relief when he returned before asking how he had survived. Uhura and Bones would say it's because he's an idiot.

Sulu would laugh and say he was the craziest, bravest idiot of a captain ever and thank god he's on their side. He would then ask he not do that again because he rather liked having their crazy brave captain around.

The rest of the crew would have varying degrees of happiness and relief mixed with shock and surprise. There would be drinks and partying and eventually they would all be told to stop by...

Spock.

Jim stared at his reflection. How would Spock react when he returned? Would time be different? Would Vulcan be back? Would he remember and thank his captain?

"_Thank you captain. You...have done something for which I...I can never adequately express my thanks."_

_...Yeah, that's more like it, _he smirked to himself, sipping his beer. _Finally get some respect from the pointy eared little-_ He thought of little Spock and paused, his beer bottle leaving his lips slowly. _I wonder if he'll remember this..._His mind wandered as he continued to stare out the window, the beer warming as he rolled it between his hands absently.

He didn't notice when the door opened or the footsteps coming over to him.

"Jay?"

He jumped, fumbling the bottle, before turning and smiling at Spock. "Hey, you startled me."

"My apologies. Are you alright?" He climbed up onto the bench to sit next to him closer than he usually did.

"Yeah, just got lost in thought."

"..."

He chuckled. "When my mind kind of wanders and thinks of lots of different things at once without a real focus."

"Ah, I see. If you could focus such rapid thought processes you might become as smart as I am now one day."

Jim grinned wryly. "Oh, as you are now huh? Meaning you'd still be smarter than me eventually?"

If Jim didn't know better, Spock sniffed haughtily. "More than likely as my brain is still more developed than yours."

He laughed. "You are lucky you're cute, Spock, because I don't like brats that much."

"...I'm sorry."

Jim blinked in surprise before smiling. "I'm just teasing. I know you're not a brat."

"...Thank you."

"Now you're being very illogical, aren't you?"

"For a Vulcan, perhaps, but I am not speaking with a Vulcan. So it helps to be illogical, if just a little."

He smiled. "I think that lesson will serve you well if you remember it."

He nodded then noticed the bottle. "You are drinking alcohol?"

"Huh? Oh, the beer. Yeah, just a little. I'm pretty sure my tolerance is high, so one beer won't do anything don't worry."

"Very well...but humans typically drink alcohol to relax or "drown" negative feelings. Though it is impossible to drown feelings as they are not alive or capable of being submerged."

"Yeah, I know..."

They were quiet a moment before Spock spoke up again. "What are you trying to drown?"

He smiled a little. "It's nothing, really."

"Jay, I...I am not an adult yet, by Vulcan or human standards, that is true. But I would like to help if I can. Where are your thoughts getting lost that you wish to drink?"

Jim sighed and leaned back. "Just...looking out at space. It's not actually empty, but everything is so far from each other...it can feel a little lonely."

"You are...lonely?"

"A little. After all, I don't know what my friends or family-if I have any-are up to, if they miss me," he trailed off quietly.

Spock blinked up at him before rising to his knees on the chair. He hesitated before reaching out and setting a hand on his shoulder. "I am here, Jay."

Jim looked at him, surprised and unsure for a moment before smiling and setting a hand on top of his head. Spock's hair was smooth and silky under his fingers and he smirked as he ruffled it. Spock glared but it faded as Jim grinned at him. "I'll remember that, Spock. Thanks."


	9. Chocolate

Yay, new chapter! :D Sorry it took a while. Distracted by other projects (like Baby Blues) and my last semester of college...I need to get a job...*sob*

Anyway, enjoy. New chapter of Baby Blues on the way too, as soon as I finish it.

* * *

The few days the spent on the _Enlightenment _seemed to pass both quickly and slowly. It passed quickly when Jim was with the others and in a good mood. It passed slowly when he was alone and contemplating what he was going to do on Earth. And more specifically, how to get back to his own time. Luckily or not, Spock often came to interrupt these thoughts. He would talk with him about what he'd learned that day via his portable lessons and looking around his ship before it would be time for them to go to bed. One night Spock fell asleep before him and Jim had to carry him to his room and pass him back to Amanda. She smiled fondly at both of them when he did and thanked him. Sarek, who had been further in reading, glanced up for more than a second before looking back to what he was reading. That struck Jim as odd, but he shrugged it off and returned to his own room.

Four days later they arrived in sight of Earth and were about to enter it's orbit. Amanda ran to the observation deck with an excited grin. It' had probably been a decade at least since she'd seen the blue planet in person. While Spock didn't run, he did walk a bit more quickly than normal ahead of his father.

Jim walked next to Sarek, smiling. "This means a lot to Amanda. And Spock too I think. It was very nice of you to invite them along."

"I realize my wife sometimes longs to see her planet of origin. I do not wish for her to become despondent, but I also knew she did not want to leave Spock alone. She is...more adept with children than I am."

"Hey, I'm sure you would do alright if you tried."

"Even Vulcan children, when young, are subject to emotional outbursts and needs until they learn to control them. Spock has made strides in doing so, but he is still emotional."

Jim frowned a little. "I don't see what's wrong with that..."

"...It is not wrong. He is still growing, learning. I know that. However, if he should become emotional, I would have no set plan in order to get him under control."

"...Okay, let me see if I translated this right. You're worried about spending time alone with Spock because if he shows emotion, like sadness or anger I'm guess, you don't know how to handle it?"

"..."

"Wow...well...y'know, I'm sure Spock would be happy to spend time with you, not worried or angry. You're his dad. If I had known my dad-I mean, if I could remember him, I'm sure I would've want to spend time with him. Even just to know he had an interest and cared about me."

"..."

Jim sighed a little and patted Sarek's back. The Vulcan was solid as a rock, but looked at him coolly. "Look, just think about it, okay? I know you care a lot about your son. There are ways you can show it without getting super emotional. Like with Amanda. She's human and full of emotions, but you seem to do well with her.

"...I will...consider it carefully," he said slowly.

He smiled a little. "Good."

"Father, Jay, come look at the Earth. It is...fascinating," Spock called.

Jim smiled and walked over, looking out the window next to the younger boy. The blue planet was coming closer and closer to them, the greens and browns of the land seeming to shine in the light where the sun hit it. In some places swirls of clouds only gave a peak of what was underneath. They could just barely see the dark side of the world where most were likely asleep or, as in Jim's youth, partying till it was light again. "Better in person than in pictures?"

"Indeed...It is odd, I feel almost as if I could reach out and hold it..." he said quietly.

The blonde smiled and ruffled the Vulcan's hair, swearing he heard an annoyed grunt as he interrupted the reverie. "That's so poetic, Spock. I'm impressed."

The Vulcan boy turned a darker shade of green in his ears as he tried to fix his hair. "It was only a moment of speculation..."

"Uh huh." He looked up and saw Amanda chuckling quietly. Sarek came and stood by her silently, but she looked at him contently. Jim smiled and turned to enjoy the view with all of them. When the Earth nearly filled the window they returned to their rooms to get their things and wait as the ship reentered the atmosphere. It was a bit bumpy, but it smoothed out eventually.

"Alright everyone, we're back on Earth," came Captain Kenool's friendly voice over the PA system. "For my crew, your two week shore leave begins now as the ship undergoes inspection and maintenance. For our guests, Ambassador Sarek and his family and assistants, I have been notified there will be a car waiting and ready to transport you to your hotel. I hope that you all have a pleasant and safe time on Earth."

Jim chuckles and grabbed the bag he'd packed, heading out and meeting up with Sarek, Amanda, Spock, T'Fua and Sarrin. T'Fua was still regarding him coolly and he smiled tightly back. Amanda was as bright as a star as they walked down the hall, Sarek and Spock on either side of her and Spock walking close to Jim.

Kenool smiled as they walked into the transporter room. "I have enjoyed having you and your family's company for the last few days, Ambassador. I hope you all enjoy your time on Earth, or at least find it stimulating."

Sarek's face didn't soften, but Jim thought he heard a more amiable tone. "Thank you, Captain. I found our chess games...thought provoking."

Kenool grinned, seeing the compliment for what it was. "Perhaps you will need a ride home. I would still like a rematch."

"Perhaps. My thanks again for your assistance."

"Yes, thank you Captain Kenool," Amanda said.

"Thank you," Spock said quietly.

"Thanks," Jim grinned.

Kenool smiled and nodded, helping them up to the transporter. "Your bags will be sent down next."

"Thank you," Sarek said again.

Kenool smiled and nodded to the technicians who put their coordinates in and pulled the lever. The familiar dissolving feeling came over Jim and a second later he was standing in a room that looked somewhat familiar.

"Where...?"

"We've beamed down to a reception room at the Star Fleet Academy. Regulations prohibit us from beaming down within the city," Sarek.

"Ah..." _Thought I'd never see this place again._

Spock was looking around in curious awe at the room. Jim smiled a little, and then winced as he realized this was probably a big change from his own timeline. _Hopefully this is a good change..._

"Ambassador Sarek. Welcome." Jim looked up at who was talking as he moved to get off the transporter, and nearly fell over in shock. He barely recognized the man leading the group as Admiral Archer, though more than two decades younger than when he'd first seen him as a student. "I'm Captain Jonathan Archer, I'll be helping to get you to your hotel and with anything else you might need."

"Thank you, Captain," Sarek said. "This is my wife Amanda and my son Spock, as well as our companion Jay we notified you about earlier."

"Huh?" Jim asked in surprise. Spock looked at his father curiously as well.

"I have also brought my assistants Sarrin and T'Fua."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Please follow me and I'll take you to the car we've brought, and then to your hotel."

"Thank you, Captain," Sarek said, bowing his head.

Archer nodded and motioned for them to follow. Jim couldn't help but look around the familiar but different walls of the academy. _I didn't realize how different it must've been when I started going here...the paints' lighter, the carpets blue, the chandeliers are different...not sure why I thought I would find something familiar here..._

"Jay?" Jim looked over at Amanda who was looking at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine...just...feels odd being on Earth."

Amanda smiled and patted his back, giving a little one armed hug to go with it. "I know what you mean."

Jim smiled but couldn't help think, _You really don't..._

Archer led them to a limousine, all of them climbing in. Surprisingly Spock got between Jim and Amanda on purpose. "Uh, don't you want to sit with your parents?"

"I believe they should sit next to each other. I'm fine here," the young Vulcan said stubbornly.

"Alright..."

Amanda chuckled but leaned slightly against Sarek when Spock said that. Sarek, though his face didn't change, leaned just slightly back. Jim had to smile slightly at that, smiling more at the confused look on Archer's face as he watched them. He felt a chill run up his spine however and glanced to the side. T'Fua was as stoic as ever though, and Sarrin had his eyes closed as if meditating. _That was...odd..._

The limo smoothly lifted up and glided through the streets of San Francisco. Jim looked out the window in behind his seat, smiling faintly at old landmarks he recognizes as well as businesses and restaurants that would be long gone by the time he moved down from Iowa.

"Does...anything look familiar, Jay?" Amanda asked, rousing him from his reflection.

"What?"

"You looked like you might recognize something."

"Uh...Just thinking a Big Mac sounds good," he said. "Passed a Mickie D's a little back."

"Big mac?" Spock asked curiously.

"A hamburger."

The T'Fua looked disapproving at the mention of meat but didn't say anything. Spock just wrinkled his nose slightly. "Vulcan's do not eat meat," he said.

"But I'm not Vulcan."

Spock looked down at that, contemplating something from the look on his face. Jim was about to ask what was wrong when the limo pulled up to a very nice hotel.

"We're here, Ambassador," Archer said

Sarek nodded and exited the car, lifting a hand to his wife. Amanda smiled warmly and took it, stepping out with him, taking a deep breath. Spock followed and sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose again. Jim sniffed as well when he straightened and chuckled. Car exhaust, smog and fast food, the smells of a city. It beat the dust and clay smells of Iowa in his opinion.

Nearby concierges and bellhops scrambled to get their luggage, one man in a suit walking up. "Ambassador, welcome to the Stillwell Royale. I'm Jacob Jessum, the Concierge here."

"Thank you. However, I would request we move on from the pleasantries. Due to our change in plans, my wife and I have only a little time to get ready for the panel's first dinner tonight."

Jim looked at them, not having known about the dinner before, and then glanced at Spock whose face was clear of emotion.

"Ah, of course. Right this way." The concierge showed them all in and Jim gave a soft whistle that echoed around the plush lobby. Gold and red were the mainstays of the decorations: Gold accents along the ceiling and columns, red cushioned seats in a ring around the columns, red cherry-wood desks and tables, gold carpets…It was all regal and posh and nothing like the motels Jim usually stayed at on Earth.

The concierge spared him a glance at the whistle, eyeing him curiously, before going to the nearby elevator whose doors were also gold colored. Opening up, the inside was glass enclosed with red cushioned benches on either side. Spock looked around curiously, pushing one hand on the glass as the elevator began to move.

"We have one of our best suites ready for you, Ambassador. Two bedrooms. And we have three of our nicest rooms ready on the same floor as you asked."

Spock looked up. "…Jay will be staying in another room again?"

"We thought it would be best," Amanda said, patting is head. "He'll be right next door though."

Spock didn't reply, looking pensively out the window. Jim frowned, wondering how attached Spock was becoming to him. _This could make leaving difficult…_

The elevator stopped at one of the top floors and they all filed out There were obviously few rooms on this floor, and the concierge led them to one of the larger doors. Three bellhops waited in front of the large door with all their bags. "This is the suite. You also have the rooms on either side and across the hall."

"Thank you."

"Jay," Amanda said, "What room would you like?"

"Uh…I'll take this one I suppose," he said, pointing to one at the left of the large doors.

"Alright." She grabbed his bag before the bellhop could react and handed it to him. "Come over to ours in a little bit, okay?"

"Sure thing," he smiled, taking the keycard from the concierge and opening the door. His jaw dropped at the room as he walked in. It was twice the size of his captain's quarters on the _Enterprise_, huge windows overlooking San Francisco and the ocean. The walls were a soothing cream color, the bed huge and with some expensive looking sheets and a cold and red comforter. A reading area with plush red chairs was in one corner near the window, the large TV visible from there or the bed if turned on the rotating table by remote. Setting his bag down, he walked over and opened the balcony door, walking out further enjoy the view, smiling to himself. "Damn. Ambassadors know how to live."

Jim stared out at his former home away from home when he wasn't away from home for a long time, lost in his thoughts, till there was a knock at the door. "Jay?"

He smiled and walked over, opening the door. He snorted, almost bursting out laughing when he saw Amanda standing there with curler's in her hair. "Hello, Medusa."

"Oh hush!" She smacked his arm with a smile. "How's your room?"

"Very nice. Great view."

"I know, ours is lovely too. But Jay, I have a favor to ask. You might've heard Sarek mention the dinner…I forgot all about it till we got here, but could you maybe stay with Spock? He likes you more than T'Fua or Sarrin."

"…You want Uncle Jay to babysit?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yes, I want you to babysit. Please. I'll even pay you."

"Sweet, maybe I can save up for a car when I finally get my license," he said, imitating a teenager.

Amanda just shook her head with a laugh. "C'mon, we're getting ready right now."

Jim followed her back to the large suite, mouthing dropping once again. If his room was posh, this was luxurious. It was like a small apartment, with all the furnishings, a small kitchen, huge windows and two separate rooms separated by the living room with a big screen TV. "Wow…"

Amanda chuckled. "Being an Ambassador, and his family, has perks," she said, heading back for one of the rooms.

"No kidding…" Jim saw Spock standing at the window of the balcony, looking out at the view. He walked over to stand next to him. "Hey…what do you think?"

Spock glanced at him before fixing his gaze back on the outside world. "It is…far different from Vulcan."

"Yeah…"

"…I would like to see the ocean. Closer I mean."

Jim smiled and patted his head. "We can do that."

"…Mother and Father will be busy over the next few days with this panel and duties at the Embassy. Mostly father…"

Jim sobered, feeling sympathy for his pint sized friend. "…I'm sure he'll take off time if he can. But we can still go to the beach. Maybe the aquarium too."

"Aquarium?"

"Yeah, it's like a zoo for marine life. You can see animals you usually wouldn't if you just went to the beach, but the beach is fun too of course cause you can play in the water, and make sand castles and…I'm rambling, huh?"

"…I would like to do both."

Jim smiled. "Me too. But I'm watching you tonight."

Spock blinked before Jim thought he saw a greenish tinge to his cheeks. "I do not require being 'watched', I am not an infant. I'm fully self-sustainable."

The blonde arched his eyebrows. "Oh? In that case I suppose I could not watch you, maybe go out on the town-"

"No!" Jim was startled by the sudden emotional rebuff. Spock blushed further and looked away again. "I…did not say I would not…appreciate your company."

Blinking, the older man smiled and patted his head again. "Okay. How about we have a movie marathon? I can get popcorn sent up and order some movies on demand here. You'd get a feel for earth culture and history depending on what we watch. Or just have some fun."

"I…would like that."

Jim smiled again and enjoyed the view with him, wondering how his Spock had felt when he first came. The sun was slowly setting into twilight, a smattering of clouds in the distance looking like whipped vanilla cream. He sighed, wondering when being in this time started to feel normal.

"Alright boys, we're almost ready to go." Jim turned back and gaped once more, which he'd been doing a lot lately. Amanda was dressed in an elegant dark blue gown that glittered softly. A lighter blue sheer shall covering her shoulders down to her elbows. An emerald broach was fastened over her breastbone to hold it together. Her hair, usually kept under a scarf on Vulcan, was free and curled gently around her face.

"Wooooow…" Jim said. Spock turned and his eyes widened as well.

Amanda smiled, fastening an emerald earring to her ear and switching to the other. "You approve?"

"Heck yeah! You look great, Amanda."

She smiled and looked at Spock. "What do you think, Sprocket?"

Spock blushed at the nickname and tried to regain his composure. "You…look lovely, mother."

Amanda smiled happily and walked over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"Hey, I said you looked great too," Jim pouted.

Amanda rolled her eyes, patting his cheek. "Thank you too, Jay."

He pouted further but straightened when Sarek exited the room as well. Jim had to admit, he was quite dashing in dark grey and blue formal Vulcan robes. He could see why Amanda had been attracted to him. _I wonder what older Spock would look like in those kinds of clothes…_ "You look nice too, Sarek."

The Vulcan arched his brow. "My thanks, Jay…T'Fua and Sarrin will be joining us, so the both of you will be alone."

"Don't worry, you can trust me," Jim said seriously.

"Indeed, we know that already," he said. "If you require anything, call the front desk. I ask you use restraint however."

"He means don't go crazy and order tons of junk food, or super expensive things," Amanda clarified. "The embassy may be taking the bill, but we don't want to go insane."

"Understood. We were talking about having a movie marathon though, with popcorn."

Amanda beamed at them. "That sounds lovely. I almost wish we could skip this boring dinner and stay," she said, slyly glancing at her husband. Spock looked at him as well.

"If you enjoy the "perks" of being an Ambassador's wife, we should go lest they revoke my privileges," Sarek said. Jim thought he saw a playful glint in his eyes though when he glanced at his wife and smiled a little.

"Ah, the sacrifices I have to make…" Spock looked down and Jim gently patted his back. Amanda knelt and gave him a hug. "You'll likely be asleep by the time we get back, but in the morning we'll have a nice breakfast together, okay?"

"…Alright."

Sarek paused before gently patting Spock's head, spurring his son. "Go to bed at an appropriate time that you won't be tired."

"…I will father. Have a good time."

Amanda smiled and took Sarek's arm as they headed to the door. "There are emergency numbers by the door along with the room service. I'll have our cell phone with me if you need us. Do try not to stay up too late."

"Will try, no guarantees. It's a boy's night after all. Boys have to be boys."

She chuckled. "As long as you remember one of those boys is seven, no matter how smart he is. Goodnight."

Jim waved as the door was closed. "Okay, I say we order dinner first and a movie, and then popcorn later. Or sundaes."

"Sundae?"

"Yeah. It's like lots of ice cream together with toppings. Hot fudge, caramel, stuff like that."

"…alright."

He smiled and grabbed the menu. "You okay with me having a burger?"

"I do not eat meat, but I won't blame you for eating it. You do not follow our teachings or have our anatomy."

"Alright. What would you like?"

Spock ended up ordering a large salad and a vegetable and fruit plate. Jim sat down as they waited for their food, flipping through the movies on demand to find one they would both enjoy. Spock had seen a few movies in his mother's library of earth classics, but there was century's worth of movies to be seen.

"Do you remember any of these, Jay?" Spock asked curiously.

"Er…vaguely," he lied. "They sound familiar anyway. Oooh, Toy Story! I haven't seen that in years…I think. It's a movie every kid should see."

Spock tilted his head as he read the description. "Sentient children's playthings?"

"Yeah, the thing about a lot of movies, especially kids' movies, is you have to suspend your disbelief a little."

Spock looked at him like he was asking him to stand on his head in the rain whistling "Singing in the rain".

"Look, its true. If you nitpick at everything that is "illogical" in a movie like this, you won't enjoy it. Just…relax and take it for what it is, okay? If you don't like it, we can try another movie later."

"…very well."

Jim smiled and ordered the movie. He couldn't remember the last time he'd watched this movie, or any movie like it. The innocent movies of childhood seemed far away in the future where he was a captain, or a trouble maker depending on who you talked to. When was the last time he tried to enjoy a movie himself?

As the movie started, Spock was obviously trying to keep from pointing out the logical fallacies as they cropped up. Even when their food arrived, he ate silently and watched the toys move about critically. When Buzz came in though, he began paying closer attention. "This one seems delusional…"

Jim chuckled. "That's one of the problems. You'll see."

Spock didn't reply, but became engrossed when Woody pushed Buzz from the dresser. Jim had to smile. It would never, ever have crossed his mind that Spock would enjoy this sort of movie, even as a child, in the future. But a kid was a kid apparently, regardless of where he grew up.

Spock moved a little closer when Sid came on. "This boy is psychologically unbalanced… he shows signs of being a volatile, possibly murderous adult."

Jim had to keep from laughing. "Some kids are mean till they grow out of it. Eventually."

"…I do not believe all can grow out of such cruel mindedness."

Jim frowned but stroked his hair. Jim wondered how often Spock was bullied, and if it was still going on.

Spock continued to stick close till the movie wrapped up, a content look coming over his face at the end. "That was…enjoyable."

Jim smiled and ruffled his hair. "Glad you liked it. Why don't you look through and choose the next one, and I'll order some dessert. Sundaes and popcorn for later."

"We shouldn't eat too much or we will have difficulty sleeping. As well as it being bad for our health."

Jim chuckled. "It'll be fine. If we don't finish the popcorn I'll eat it tomorrow. I for one like day old popcorn, it's chewy." He laughed out right at the look of disgust and confusion warring to come out on Spock's face, ordering up a couple of sundaes.

Coming back, Jim sat down. "So, decide on a movie?"

"Yes." Jim looked up and felt a small amount of ironic amusement come up as the titles for said movie started. "A documentary?"

"An old one on marine life. I wished to learn more before we went to the beach or aquarium."

Jim smiled and patted his head. He'd suffer the small amount of boredom for this kid and watch the documentary on ocean life.

When their sundaes and popcorn came, he set them down. "I got them with both chocolate and caramel sauce since I wasn't sure which you would like," Jim said. "And I kept them small, so no worries on it being too much."

"I've never had chocolate…" Spock said, more to himself than Jim. He picked up the sundae and took the spoon, scooping a small bit of the vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce. He hesitated, looking nervous for some reason, before putting the bite in his mouth. Jim watched and smiled at the look of contentment that came over his face. "Good?"

"Yes…very." He began eating it faster and Jim chuckled, eating his own as he turned back to watch a pod of now extinct whales swim on screen. When he next turned to Spock, he almost dropped his bowl. "S-Spock?"

The boy was licking his ice cream bowl, holding it up to his face like a normal seven year old instead of a stoic genius too mature to do such things. Pulling it back, he had ice cream and sweet sauces all over his face. His eyes were a little glazed and there was a flush to his cheeks. "I like…chocolate."

"I can see that," Jim said slowly, setting his bowl down. "Uh, you got something…everywhere," he said, grabbing a nearby napkin. He almost dropped hat as well when the boys tongue poked out to try and swipe it away. "Spock, let me…" He wiped his face, looking increasingly worried when he whined softly. "Spock, is something wrong?"

"Nope."

_Nope? Spock would never say that, kid or adult. Oh hell…_ "Spock, seriously…"

The boy looked up and Jim was dumbfounded when he actually _smiled _at him, looking carefree. "I like you too, Jay." Small arms went around him and Jim's mind halted for a moment as it tried to process these events.

When it caught up, he gently tried to remove himself from Spock's grip. "Okay, Spock, I think I need to call this in real quick cause something has gone wrong here…"

Spock grunted and tightened his grip, actually forcing some air out of the older man with his strength. "Not wrong…"

"Oh boy…" Jim gently pried him off after a little coaxing, standing and rushing to the phone. "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me…" he muttered, punching in Amanda's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Amanda?"

"Jay? Is something wrong?" she asked, trying not to sound worried.

"Uh…maybe…yes. I don't know what happened, I just-Spock is acting weird," he confessed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know what happened, we were just watching this old documentary on marine life and Toy Story before that, and we ordered food and now he's being clingy and emotional and he _smiled_-"

"Jay, slow down! He smiled? What happened exactly?"

"Okay…I ordered dinner, a burger for me and a salad for him, and we watched Toy Story. Then I ordered popcorn and sundaes with chocolate and caramel for dessert and he-"

"Chocolate?" Amanda gasped before suddenly laughing.

"Amanda? What's so funny? I'm freaking out here, did I poison him? Is he okay?"

"H-he's fine, Jay," she gasped between fits of giggles. "I didn't realize you didn't know. Chocolate is like alcohol to Vulcans. Apparently Spock is susceptible as well."

"Chocolate is like…wait, so…I got a seven year old drunk?" Jim nearly yelled, pulling at his hair. "Oh God!"

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt much of his body like alcohol does to humans, it just makes them…loopy," she giggled. "And he might have a stomach ache or headache later. He doesn't remember, but he drank a cup of hot chocolate I made once when he was about four. It was quite adorable really, he wore the cup on his head like a hat and had this chocolate mustache like some kind of villainous mastermind."

"…Do you have pictures?" _Hello blackmail material._

"Yes, but that can be for later. For now, please refrain from getting my son any more plastered, alright? I'll let you off this time because we forgot to tell you and likely he's being cute again."

"Well, yeah…he is. And okay, just as long- Gah!" He jumped, looking down to see Spock hugging his side. He had fresh chocolate around his face and Jim cringed to realize he'd left the remains of his sundae with him.

"Jay?"

"Uh…he's hugging me."

"Aww, I wish I was there," she whined.

"Same here, he's got a grip like a vice!"

Amanda chuckled. "Just take good care of him, it should wear off soon and then he'll just be sleepy. I need to get back to the others though or they'll wonder why I'm away so long. I'll see you when we get home, and I won't tell Sarek about this. He wouldn't be angry, just…huffy."

"Thanks. Don't worry. I now know no more chocolate." He had to smile at the pouty whine from his hip.

"Alright. See you later Jay."

"See you."

"Goodnight, mama!" Spock called loud enough to be heard through the receiver.

Jim had to grin at that and the happy sigh on the other end before they hanged up. He looked down at the little barnacle attached to his side. "You could've told me chocolate makes Vulcans…loopy," he said, quoting Amanda.

"I wasn't sure if it would do that to me," Spock said, blinking owlishly up at him. "It was for the sake of science…and it tasted good."

Jim sighed and ruffled his hair. "Of course…why don't we finish that documentary?"

"Okay…can we order more chocolate?"

"No, I'm not encouraging you to be a chocoholic," he said, pushing him gently back to the couch. Sitting, he was more than a little surprised when Spock climbed up and sat in his lap. _Kay, this is an 8 on the weird scale,_ he thought. He had to smile though as the little Vulcan relaxed back against him, fumbling with the remote slightly to rewind the movie to where he left off when he went to him. As the movie wore on, Spock yawned more and more, rubbing his eyes as it finally wrapped up.

"Okay," Jim said quietly. "I think now is the time to go to bed."

Spock whined again. "No."

"Yes."

"…" He threw his arms around Jim, holding on tight. Jim tensed, not used to a child holding him like a security blanket, but slowly relaxed and started rubbing his back.

"C'mon. Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise."

"Benjamin Franklin," Spock muttered. Jim chuckled.

"You know your dead presidents."

"He wasn't a president."

"My mistake. But seriously, time for bed." When he wouldn't let go still Jim sighed but wrapped his arms around him back and rose, holding him close as he headed for the room Spock would be sleeping in.

"…I really do like you, Jay."

Jim paused, momentarily lost by the soft, innocent way those words were spoken. He'd never been around children much, never wanted to be. But he felt his heart clench a little at those words, giving the little body in his arms a squeeze. "…I like you too, Spock. I'm really glad it was your family I stayed with."

"No one else wanted you," he said honestly, no malice behind it.

Jim chuckled. "We'll work on compliments later." He walked into the room and sat on the bed. "C'mon and go to bed. I'll stay here with you till you fall asleep."

Spock pulled back, looking him in the eyes. "You will?"

"Yep. Promise."

"…Alright." Letting go, he let Jim help him under the covers, looking ready to nod off any minute. His face was flushed green as well, like he had a fever. Jim pulled a chair over and sat next to him, getting comfortable just in case. "What do you think your parents were like?"

Jim looked at him, the question catching him off guard. "…I'm not sure. I don't remember my father," he said honestly. "And my mother…I don't remember her very well." An image of a woman packing up to go away came to him, Jim standing on the porch of their old home in Iowa as she did. "I think she loved me…but had trouble looking at me sometimes."

"Why?"

Jim snapped back to reality and smiled, stroking back Spock's hair. "I…don't' know."

"…If you can't find your family, you can stay with us," Spock said.

Jim smiled sadly but kept stroking his hair. "I'd like that…if I could."

Spock's eyes slowly began to drift close, curled up on his side. Jim sighed, relaxing back. _It'd be nice…_


	10. Sea

Oh my god, an update! It's not dead! :D Sorry for the wait again. Real life getting in the way. Looking for a job and writing a book take a lot of time, not to mention the holidays.

I hope this is worth the wait.

LINE

Jim woke with a snort when someone jostled his shoulder, blinking awake. "The tribble ate my wallet," he muttered.

"Jay?" He blinked and looked up to see Spock's mother leaning over him.

"Amanda?"

"We just got home...how long have you been here?"

"Here?" He looked around, realizing he was still sitting in the chair by Spock's bed. Looking over, the young Vulcan was asleep under the covers, holding on to the older man's shirt sleeve. "Oh...I said I wouldn't leave till he fell asleep. I guess I fell asleep too." He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Amanda smiled warmly. "I see...did everything go more smoothly after you called?"

"Yeah. But for future reference, please list any allergies or "reactions" he might have to things."

"Will do. Not used to having a babysitter. But you can go ahead back to your room if you want."

"Sure." Jim moved to stand, but had to pause when he felt a tug. Looking down, Spock still had a hold of his sleeve and wasn't willing to let go apparently. Jim had to smile at that, feeling a touch of warmth go through his chest. Amanda smiled warmly as well.

"He's really taken a shine to you…"

"Yeah…He was especially affectionate tonight. It was…cute, but weird."

She reached over and gently pulled at Spock's hand. The boy tried to hold on, but she gently rubbed his wrist. Apparently that was a secret way to get them to release their hands as he let go without really waking up. _Wish I'd known that before…_

Amanda stroked through Spock's hair with a warm smile. Jim felt both nostalgic and sad, having only a few memories of his mother like this. The woman in front of him, rather than his memories, look up and smile at him. "We've all grown fond of you…"

"Me too…Um, I should go to bed I suppose…" He stood and groaned, stretching his back. "Ah, no more sleeping in chairs."

"Probably a good idea. Sleep well."

"You too." Jim headed for the door, walking back out to the living room where Sarek is apparently checking their video log.

His eyes went to the human and he nodded in greeting. "Hello, Jay. I see you indeed watched some movies."

"Yeah. Toy Story and a marine documentary."

"What is Toy Story?"

_I'm more convinced than ever Vulcans have deprived childhoods..._ "It's a...fictional based, computer animated movie about toys that can move on their own and are sentient beings."

"..."

"I know it's illogical, but it's a good movie. An earth classic over a hundred years old."

"I see...Did Spock enjoy this movie?"

Jim smiled. "I think so. He chose the marine documentary next, I think he'd had enough of illogicalness. By the way, Spock's interested in seeing the beach and the aquarium here."

He nodded. "I will try to arrange a tour for you both."

"Um, I think he'd like to go with you and Amanda..."

"…I see…I will attempt to arrange that. However, my duties will keep me rather busy."

Jim tried not to frown. "Alright…but please try."

He nodded again. "We will also need to arrange for where you will stay after this trip..."

The blonde did frown now but didn't argue. "Yeah...I'm gonna head to bed now though if that's alright."

"Yes. Thank you for watching Spock."

"No problem. I enjoyed it too," he said honestly. "Goodnight." He headed for the door and back to his room to lie down. He was tired, but it took him a while to fall asleep. His mind was still turning around itself, trying to figure out how to tell Sarek where he was really from and get help home. He drifted off to sleep with a headache in the early hours of the morning no closer to a real answer.

He was woken up by a knock at the door at around ten. "Jay?" Amanda's voice floated in.

"Yeah?" he yawned.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." He sat up as she walked in, unabashedly not dressed from the waist up. Amanda blushed just slight but smiled fondly.

"I have some great news. Sarek is taking the day off!" she grinned. "I was so surprised, he so rarely does that. He even said he'd like to go to the aquarium."

Jim smiled, mentally clapping the older Vulcan on the back. "That's great! I'm sure Spock will love that."

She nodded. "I think so too. You are coming as well, aren't you?"

"Heck yeah. Just need to get dressed."

"Good...um, I have more serious news too though..."

"Oh?" he asked, feeling a bit tenser.

"Well...Sarek also made an appointment for you tomorrow. It's with a company that will...help you get started here."

"Get started?"

"Yes. They'll take your picture so they can try to find your family with another organization, but they'll help you find a job, a place to live..."

"Oh..." He couldn't help how soft his voice was. He knew that part of the trip was for leaving him there so he could start his own life. He wouldn't be going back to Vulcan with them. _I know what my life is...I gotta get Sarek alone to talk to him. _"Okay. Thanks."

She frowned. "I'm sorry..."

"No, you shouldn't be. It's great what you're doing for me, really," he said. He meant it too. If he really was an amnesiac he'd be really touched by all they were doing for him.

She smiled a little. "We'll miss you...Sarek too, though I don't think he'll admit it."

Jim did smile at that and nodded. "Thanks...I'll get dressed and join you guys in a little bit."

"Alright. We'll go down and have a nice breakfast in the hotel too."

He nodded, watching as she closed the door. Sighing, Jim rose and went to put his clothes on. He was still wearing the clothes he wore on Vulcan. He'd gotten very used to them and they were surprisingly comfortable.

Meeting the others, out in the hall, he smiled at Spock. The boy looked like he had a tiny hangover from his chocolate incident last night, but also buzzing with excitement. T'Fua and Sarrin were behind them. T'Fua didn't look enthused about their planned adventure, if Kirk was reading her body language right, and Sarrin looked...well, Vulcan. Like he didn't care at all.

"Good Morning, Jay," Sarek said.

"Good Morning."

"Amanda has informed you of what we will be doing today?"

"Yeah. Sounds like fun, I'm looking forward to it." He nodded before leading the group down to the restaurant. Jim ordered waffles and bacon and sausage, enjoying the earth foods he had somewhat missed. He also thought he saw Spock looking at chocolate chip pancakes but the boy had apparently learned hangovers could be painful. Amanda ordered pancakes with strawberries and Sarek a vegan stack of pancakes. T'Fua and Sarrin ordered similarly to their employer.

After eating, they were all taken to a nice town car they all fit in. Driving into town, they headed for the San Francisco Aquarium. Spock was sitting next to Jim again and looked excitedly out the window though his body and face were schooled into masks of almost calm. Amanda smiled as they did before reaching into her purse and tapping her son's shoulder.

Spock turned to her just as she took a picture. She giggled. "I brought my camera to take some pictures. I'll be sure to get some of the aquarium's exhibits if you'd like to look at them later."

Spock blushed a bit but nodded. "A good idea, mother." She smiled more.

The car parked and they all unloaded to head to the entrance to the San Francisco Aquarium of the Bay. It had been renovated a long time ago into the larger structure it was now, it's outside painted white, and it had several large faced windows on the front. The windows class had images streamed into it like a screen, showing fish swimming by in a loop. A glass enclosed entry way led inside, water from above trickling down over it.

"Ambassador Sarek?" a woman asked as she walked up. Sarek nodded. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Natalie. We were informed of your visit earlier when tickets were called for, so I'm here to show you around."

"I see."

"Thank you, dear," Amanda said.

"Not a problem. Please, follow me. Your tickets have all been comped already. Oh, please put these on." She held out pins for them in the shape of waves with the aquarium's name on it. "They'll show you're special visitors."

"Thank you," Amanda said again. She took one and helped Spock put it on, then getting her own on. Everyone else handled their own.

"I'll show you around and answer any questions you may have, though there's no rush or formal tour if that's alright."

"That is acceptable. I would prefer to study the exhibits at leisure," Spock spoke up.

Natalie looked down in surprise before smiling. "Those are some impressive words, young man."

Spock narrowed his eyes and Jim had the feeling he didn't like Natalie.

Amanda must've gotten the same feeling because she quickly set a hand on his shoulders. "Shall we continue in?"

"Of course. Follow me please." She led them through the entrance, Spock looking at the rushing water in fascination. It was definitely something you would see on Vulcan regularly. The entered the lobby, where several extinct whale species were floating in effigy above them in hologram form. A humpback swam by, then an orca, then a sperm whale and it went on and on. But the holograms were detailed and beautiful and seemed to capture Spock's attention.

"Neat, huh? Fascinating I mean."

"Yes...very fascinating. It is despairing to think they are no longer here in flesh and blood."

"Yeah...too little too late I suppose when we finally worked to protect them and get our act together. Our loss."

"Everyone's loss."

Jim smiled and patted his head. Spock had a surprisingly soft heart.

"If you come this way, we can begin to see some of the fish we have in our care. Our tanks are huge and do our best to recreate their natural environments," Natalie said.

They nodded and followed, Spock again staring in wonder at the floor to ceiling windows in between walls made to look like natural stone. Behind the windows was a whole new world to him, a world of water and plants waving in the water and brightly colored animals swimming around in them. A school of fish swam by and Spock moved closer to look into the murky depths. "Amazing..."

Amanda smiled at him, going over to set a hand on his shoulder as they watched the creatures swim about. Sarek walked up as well to look in, seeming to also relax as he watched. He set a hand on Spock's head other shoulder, surprising the boy who then look back in further enjoyment.

Jim smiled as he watched them, glad they were spending time together as a family. It was something he never really did as a child. His mother had returned to work for the federation when he was about six, going to a station far away. She could've taken his brother, Sam, and him with her but she didn't. Sam, being older, preferred going out with friends to watching his little brother. His step father, Frank, just didn't care. He wasn't abusive, not physically and rarely verbally, but he really only treated him like a house plant. Made sure he was fed and watered and then ignored him. The one thing he would say most often to him was, "I'm not your father. I married your mother, but she went and left us both. Leave me alone, kid."

The infamous car incident had been his gambit to get him to pay attention. It had worked. He'd been chewed out like a piece of old jerky, before being sent to a boy's home that was meant to "set him straight". Didn't quite work. Bullies had set their eyes on him as fresh meat. Rather than let them get away with it, Jim fought back, eventually earning a reputation as top dog.

Jim was startled out of his memory lane stroll by a gentle prodding at his arm. "Jay?" He looked down to see Spock looking up at him, his brow slightly puckered. "Are you alright? You look...lost again."

The blonde smiled. "Yeah, fine. Just thinking on something."

"I see...but come over to the glass. The fish are quite...lovely."

Jim smiled and followed him to the glass, looking at the brightly colored world in the water. It was quite lovely. Spock stood next to him as they watched the fish swim by without a care for them, Sarek on Spock's other side and Amanda next to him.

"I realize it's very pretty, but there is more to see if you would like to continue," Natalie said. "We have some aquatic mammals in the next area. And you can come back through here later if you want."

Sarek looked at his son, who nodded minutely. "Very well, let us continue."

Natalie led them through the tanks, pointing out a few more interesting ones, before coming to a more open area with several exhibits on either side of a winding concrete path. Spock walked quickly to the nearest one, looking between the walls of the black iron fence. Jim and the others followed, looking in.

"Sea lions," Jim smiled.

"One of our local residents," Natalie smiled. "I always thought they were rather cute."

"Yeah, pretty cute," Jim agreed, smiling at the girl on reflex. She blushed a little but smiled back.

"They are intriguing," Spock said. He moved to keep going, the others following. An otter enclosure was nearby and Spock was surprised when they focused on him, running around and chirping at him.

"I think they like you," Amanda giggled.

Spock blushed a bit before continuing. They saw alligators and crocodiles, seals, turtles and more. Spock was very intrigued by the dolphins and how smart they were. A trainer nearby even gave a demonstration. They began getting into the climate controlled area where some of the colder animals lived. Spock examined the penguins for a time before moving along, and then did a double take before walking quickly to another enclosure. Jim and the others followed, noting it was the walrus exhibit.

"Walrus's are interesting, huh?" Natalie asked, still as if speaking to a child.

Spock narrowed her eyes and gave her a side long look of annoyance. "Yes..."

Amanda smiled after she took a picture and patted his head. "They're tusks and big brown eyes remind me of I-Chaya."

Spock blushed but nodded slowly. Jim had to smile again sympathetically. Spock was missing his massive pet. "I'm sure he's doing alright," he said.

"Of course. He is in good care."

Jim smiled then noticed Natalie looking confused. "I-Chaya is Spock's Sehlat. A sort of pet."

"Oh, I see," Natalie said with a smile. "My, he must be cute."

"Very. And very large too. Not a toy animal you can fit in a bag, I could ride on his back if I wanted. Or if he'd let me."

Natalie giggled. "Oh, that's quite large." She smiled at him coyly.

Jim blushed a little in surprise. _Ooooh...she's flirting with me I think. Dang, months without viable women may have made me lose my mojo...Can't use innuendos in front of Spock and Amanda though. _He settled on smiling back.

Spock looked between the two of them before frowning rather more obviously. Reaching up, he took Jim's sleeve and tugged rather hard. "Let us continue."

"Uh sure..."

Spock led them around the rest of the exhibits, keeping close to Jim. Around lunchtime Natalie led them back to the Aquarium's café where they had a nice lunch. T'Fua and Sarrin, who had been nearly silent followers, ate sparingly. Amanda took more pictures, being sure to get one where Sarek and Spock to a bite of their lunch (both mixed green salads) at the same time, looking almost like doubles of each other. "That one is going on my desktop," she said with a smile.

Jim chuckled as well, not missing Natalie's speculative glances at him from the bar where she chatted with a coworker. He smiled and raised his glass of tea at her as if in toast with a wink. She blushed and smiled a bit more at him.

"I think we have seen most of the aquarium," Spock said. "It has been a full four hours."

"Indeed," Sarek agreed. "Perhaps we should venture to the shoreline to see some of the ocean in person."

Spock looked at him quickly in surprise. "I would...greatly appreciate that, father."

Sarek looked at him with gentle eyes before nodding. "Very well then."

Amanda smiled bright before pausing. "If we do that, we should get some better clothes for the beach."

"What is wrong with what we are wearing now?" T'Fua asked.

"Well, nothing, but long robes are hardly comfortable or practical for the beach. They would get wet with salt water and sand." T'Fua seemed displeased but Sarek was nodding.

"Shopping trip first then?" Jim asked. "I know I don't have a bathing suit."

"I suppose that would be logical," Sarek said. "We should find a place to shop now if we wish to spend time enough at the beach."

Amanda nodded before rising, going over to Natalie. They two woman chatted before Amanda handed her a nice cash tip and returned, the others rising. Natalie caught Jim's eye again and she waved flirtatiously at him. Smiling, he waved back. _Would be nice to have a friend once I'm down here again-what the hell am I thinking? _He quickly squashed that train of thought as they went back to the car.

"Please take us to a shop where we could purchase bathing suits."

"Yessir," the driver said, hiding any surprise he might've had.

He took them to a department store, where Amanda went with Spock to the children's section. Sarek and Jim went to the men's section and selected two suits. Sarek seemed to go with the first thing that would fit, which was a pair of black long trunks. Jim searched a bit more.

"I'm surprised. I didn't imagine you the beach type."

"Amanda and I honeymooned at a resort on Vega 10. And swimming is good exercise. I sometimes do it at the embassy's gym."

"I'm surprised again. But I'm glad, I think Spock is really enjoying today."

"Yes...I will also get you some clothes for tomorrow."

"Ah...the appointment, right."

"...You do not sound enthused."

"No, I'm really grateful. I am. I just...I'll miss you all. What memories I have of my family so far-the little I do remember that is- aren't perfect...I guess I started to think of Vulcan as home."

"...I see. I will admit, it will be different without you."

"Yeah...listen, Sarek, I need to talk to you about something later. Something really, really important." He looked into his eyes seriously, trying to convey how important this was.

Sarek stared before nodding slowly. "Alright. This evening perhaps?"

"That'd be great. It'll give me time to think how to put it..."

He nodded again. "Are you ready here?"

"Uh, hold on..." He selected a pair of red trunks with gold lines down the sides. "This'll do."

"Very well. Let us go see if the others are ready." They found Amanda and Spock ready, T'Fua and Sarrin apparently not getting anything.

"We will observe, Ambassador. I have no interest in the sea," Sarrin said, the first thing Jim might've heard him say that he could remember.

"Nor do I," T'Fua agreed. "In fact, with your permission, I would like to return to the hotel so that I may work on some important documents for our meetings later."

"That's fine, T'Fua. Your diligence is appreciated. Shall we have our driver drop you off?"

"No, I will find my own way back. The hotel is out of the way for you. It makes more sense that I not hinder you."

Sarek nodded. "Very well. The embassy would likely be glad to send another car for you if you should call. We will talk more later about tomorrow."

T'Fua nodded and walked towards the exit. Jim couldn't help but feel something was up, but maybe that was just because he didn't like the cold Vulcan woman.

Jim shouldn't have been surprised that the area of the beach they went to belonged to a private club, but he was. Apparently as an ambassador, he had free entry to the exclusive beach area of a hotel they weren't even staying at. _Perks are nice..._

The club let them change in their facilities before they went out to the private area that was thankfully free of crowds in the off season, only a few other patrons sunbathing nearby. Jim did take a moment to admire the bathing beauties in bikinis as he walked out in his trunks before being called over by Amanda. Amanda wore a simple one piece violet suit she had gotten at the store, her hair tied back in a messy bun. Spock looked a little more gangly and awkward in his green and white Hawaiian print trunks. Jim smiled though at how his attention was captured by the sea.

"Pretty great, huh?"

Spock looked up before nodding, a slight smile on his face. "It is...incredible."

Jim smiled. "It's even better when you start looking in it."

Spock nodded, about to head to the water before his mother stopped him. "Let me put some sunscreen on you first."

"Mother, I am Vulcan. I would not burn," he said stubbornly.

"Humor your mother so I don't worry."

Pouting, the boy finally held up his arms so she could start slathering the sunscreen on him.

"Where's Sarek?" Jim asked. He could see Sarrin on the nearby deck under an umbrella, apparently getting some reading done.

"I don't know...Oh, there he is."

Jim looked up and frowned when he realized the man hadn't changed out of his Vulcan attire. He motioned for his wife to come over and the blonde human followed with Spock close behind. Sarrin also rose and followed.

"Something has come up I'm afraid," Sarek said. "T'Fua was notified of a problem upon her return. There is a disagreement between several parties that needs resolving. Most of them respect Vulcans and so she tried to intervene to bring them to a peaceful conclusion, but was unsuccessful and has apparently exacerbated the situation. She requests I return that I may help to settle this before it turns violent."

Amanda frowned and Spock looked a bit disappointed as well before she held out her hand for him. Sarek pressed his fingers to her fingers smoothly. "Preventing violence is a good reason to go...and we had you for almost a full day."

"I truly regret it is not more. I found our outing thus far most pleasant and hoped to enjoy the beach."

Spock didn't say anything but looked up when his father's hand fell to his head. "I will wish to see pictures and hear about what you find in the sea later, Spock."

"...yes father."

Sarek patted his hair before nodding to Jim and turning. "Sarrin, do you wish to return with me?"

Sarrin glanced at them, or maybe just at Jim, before back to Sarek. "If you think I will not be of more assistance to your family here..."

"...I see no reason. They are quite capable on their own and the car will return for them."

"Very well." He fell in line with Sarek as they left through the hall.

"Well, too bad about that..."

"Yes...but I'm glad we got to spend our time together at the aquarium. Right Sprocket?"

Spock blushed at the nickname, rousing him from his pout. "Mother..." She smiled before finishing putting sunscreen on him. "Alright, you're free to go."

Spock nodded and quickly headed for the water.

"Mind if I get some of that? I don't want to burn again."

"Of course. Want me to do your back real quick?"

"Thanks, that'd be great." He turned, shivering when the cold lotion hit his skin before she quickly and efficiently worked it in. "Need me to do yours?"

"Much appreciated, but my suit has a high back." She showed him. "I can get the areas needed on my own."

In the past Jim might've felt burned or disappointed, not getting to sun screen a pretty lady's back. But he felt fine with it. Apparently Amanda was an exception. He quickly worked in some more sunscreen before going to join Spock in the water. The young Vulcan had apparently busied himself looking at a nearby tide pool in a rocky outcrop that blocked one part of the enclosed beach. He walked over and looked down with him into the small world contained in a single pool of sea water.

"Neat, huh?"

The young Vulcan spared him a glance before returning his attention to the things swimming about. "Interesting you mean? Yes. It is fascinating to see so much life in such a small area..."

Jim smiled. "It's like a city I suppose."

"Yes...a good analogy." Jim grinned, and Spock blushed at him before looking away. The blonde didn't dwell on why he did that, attributing it to shyness maybe.

"Do you know how to swim?"

"Yes. Father made sure I would, to be safe."

"Great. I thought I might have to teach you."

"...I would not mind a refresher. I have not done so in a long time."

Jim smiled and nodded, leading him down back to the water. Spock seemed to need a moment to get used to the feel of wet sand beneath his feet. It was a lot like standing in oatmeal Jim knew. Then he got used to the feel of the ocean as they waded out to Spock's waist. Amanda watched from the shoreline, waving to them now and then as she took pictures. Spock it appeared didn't need a refresher course at all, since he literally swam laps around Jim in just a few minutes. Jim just smiled and followed his lead.

After a time they returned to the shore and Jim taught him the finer points of sandcastle making with Amanda. Spock tried his best to get his structure historically accurate while Jim just had fun. Spock's turned out quite amazing, with turrets and flying buttresses, while Jim's looked more like a mound of sand with some odd towers in place. He smiled though, admiring Spock's with genuine amazement.

"Great job! Hey, you even gave him a king. That's pretty amazing, Spock." He admired the stout little figure Spock had put at the top of a tower. It wasn't detailed but Jim could tell he was wearing a crown. "I'm thinking there's not much you can't do." Spock blushed again, but was obviously pleased by the praise.

Amanda grinned as well before holding up her camera. "Get in close and smile!" Jim grinned and got in close, reflexively putting a hand on Spock's shoulder like he would a buddy. Spock tensed at the touch, and Jim thought he saw a huge blush crawl up his neck to his cheeks as Amanda took the photo. "So cute! And you're not bad either, Jay."

Jim chuckled at the playful banter. Something caught his eye however and he reached into the sand to dig out a lovely shell, gold and white with flecks of red on one side and pink to almost red on the inside. It was whole, no cracks or chips to be had. Spock looked at it as well curiously. Jim smiled and offered it to him. "Sea shells are popular souvenirs. Why don't you hold on to this one? It's pretty nice."

Spock blushed again but took the shell in his hands. He looked at it more before nodding. "Very nice..."

"You could give it to your dad too. Or find another for him."

Spock clutched the shell to himself almost protectively before blushing more. "I...think I will find another." Rising, he went about scouring the beach for another shell as Jim and Amanda watched.

"He's going to miss you, I think," Amanda said quietly. "We both will. You...really are like a brother to me, Jay. It feels like I've known you longer than six months."

Jim felt a cold feeling of remorse settle over him. "I know what you mean...I'll miss you all too." _Gotta tell Sarek...gotta make sure Amanda doesn't die, that Spock doesn't have to go through that pain._

Eventually the sun began to dip below the sea level. Spock found another shell, this one a dark grey green on one side and the inside mother of pearl. It had a small chip in one side, but the colors inside were quite dazzling. His mother folded both shells very carefully in their bathing suits after they changed and they headed outside to catch their car.

After the car dropped them off, Amanda received a message for Sarek. "What timing he has," she smiled. Reading the message though, she frowned and sighed. "Sarek is still tied up in helping to smooth over that fight...he says we should have dinner without him." Spock and Jim frowned but they knew there was no fighting it. "Well, let's go try a nice restaurant then. I'm sure he won't mind."

Jim smiled and nodded. "I think I saw one called Nunzio's nearby that looked good. We can probably walk it easily enough."

"That sounds great, Italian food is one of my favorites." She looked at her son, smiling encouragingly. "Does that sound okay?"

"It sounds adequate..." the boy said quietly.

Jim pouted sympathetically. "You okay, Spock?"

"I am fine. Let's go," he said more brusquely, heading for the cross walk. Apparently he wasn't paying attention though as it said not to cross when he took a step out. A car coming up nearby was likely going to hit him, going a little over the city speed limit.

"Spock, don't!" Jim yelled. The boy was frozen in surprise before Jim grabbed his hand and hauled him back. He held the boy protectively close. "Watch where you're going, asshole!" he yelled at the car. He felt the small body in his arms tense up and he quickly rubbed over his shoulders. "Not you, Spock, that asshole that almost hit you. I swear to god, people don't know how to drive...Spock?" He looked down to see the boy blushing badly, bad enough he thought he might keel over, and staring at the clasped hands. "Buddy, you okay?"

That seemed to startle him and he quickly shook his hand out, clutching it close. "F-fine—I'm fine!"

Jim blinked before looking at Amanda. She seemed as if she'd been ready to do the same thing to get her son to safety, Jim had just been a little faster. Now though she looked ready to laugh. "S-Spock, are you okay?" she asked, lips twitching. The boy blushed more before glaring. "I'm fine. May we please go to the restaurant?" He turned and went to the cross walk section, pushing the button hard.

Jim frowned and sidled up to Amanda as they waited. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Yes...and no. It's not your fault really."

"What isn't? What'd I do? I was trying to save him!"

"I know, and thank you, Jay. I owe you a lot now." She smiled and patted his shoulder. "But you see...Vulcan hands are sensitive."

"Oh crap, did I hurt him?" Jim asked immediately.

"No...Just, um...you gave him his first kiss I believe."


	11. Revelations

Ha, another update! :D Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"No...Just, um...you gave him his first kiss I believe."

Jim blinked rapidly as he stared at her. He followed automatically as they began crossing the street, but still stared at her. "...Kiss?" he finally asked, the only word he could really focus on out of what she'd just said.

"Yes...Vulcan hands have certain very sensitive nerves." She glanced at Spock, walking stiffly ahead of them and hopefully not listening as she dropped her voice. "Erogenous nerves. It's a sign of great affection is to press fingers together, or hold hands. In essence, it's like a Vulcan kiss."

Jim gaped, feeling like someone was playing a bad joke on him. Unfortunately, Amanda was perfectly serious. As a heart attack, Bones would say. If he could stop laughing long enough at this situation to speak. And oh, his Spock's reaction...that was truly a frightening thought.

"So...that thing you and Sarek do...?" he gestured slightly with his fingers before realizing and shoving them in his pockets. That felt wrong too though so he put them behind his back.

Amanda nodded with a small pitying smile. "Yes, that's us kissing. Sarek can also feel our bond through it."

"Shit...I was going to ask before but I kept forgetting..." He looked at Spock and winced. "And now I feel like the creepy Uncle Jay." Kissing a seven year old the way his parents kissed out of the blue was not okay. He thought back to his grown up officer once more and turned even redder before remembering how likely he would try to kill Jim again if he knew.

Amanda patted his back. "It's alright. It was an accident, and you possibly saved his life besides. I should've also explained it earlier."

"Just makes me glad I didn't take his hand crossing the street back on Vulcan. I might've gotten arrested..."

Amanda tried not to smile. The rest of the walk to the restaurant was uneventful and even quiet. Spock ordered eggplant parmesan, which Jim had to admit looked pretty good for being vegetarian. Amanda ordered spinach ravioli and he finally settled on good old spaghetti and meatballs. The resteraunt was a good choice apparently because everything was good. Spock eventually seemed to relax, but if he looked at Jim he blushed green again and quickly busied himself with something else.

At the end of dinner they returned to the hotel and Amanda invited Jim in to talk for a bit. Sarek was apparently not back yet so they sat in the family room and Spock excused himself to his own room to study. Jim thought perhaps he was avoiding him from embarrassment though. Amanda brewed some tea and they sat relaxing and watching the news, chatting about different things.

"You're remarkably secure," Jim remarked at one point. Amanda hummed curiously, looking at him. "I mean...I can imagine another woman in your shoes would be worried about their husbands working late."

She laughed, a genuine laugh of surprise but also of "you can't be serious" amusement. He frowned but she smiled and waved a hand. "You've been watching soaps since we returned?"

"No...just thinking."

Amanda smiled. "More like being worried for me?"

"A little, maybe..."

"You don't have to be, really. I'm more than confident Sarek is all mine."

"Are you now?"

"Yes. For one thing," she held up a finger, "Vulcans can't lie. It's illogical and would take a huge amount of effort."

"Ah, that would make cheating at anything very hard."

"Mmmmhmmm. And for another, we're bonded."

"You mentioned something about that before..."

She smiled. "I suppose that's another bit I neglected. Vulcans are so private about such things, I suppose it's rubbed off on me." She sipped her tea and set the cup down again. "Bonding...well, in a way it's like a marriage of the minds. When Vulcans find their perfect mate, they create a telepathic link. It's like...Sarek is always present in my mind."

"Seriously?" Jim asked in surprise.

"Yes. And I have a presence in his. Even now, if I concentrate I can hear him arguing with an Andorian down stairs. Well, not arguing because that would be illogical." He chuckled. "And if he concentrated, he'd hear me talking with you. It's a two way street."

"Wow...doesn't that ever feel weird, though? Or like an invasion of privacy?"

"At first, yes. Sarek was very kind about it though. He let me get used to it on my own time, and kept his shields in place around my own mind so it didn't feel like he was there exactly. His mind was open though, so he allowed me to practice poking around in it. And later I grew more receptive to having him in my mind. Now, well, I hardly notice. And truly, if the bond is ever severed...well, he's told me before it can be painful. It could even mean death because a Vulcan would slip into depression. He theorizes I would have a similar experience, but he doesn't want to test it."

"I'm glad," Jim said honestly. "Must be nice having so much confidence in a relationship."

Amanda smiled a warm loving smile, and Jim felt suddenly envious. Not of Sarek for having Amanda, and certainly not of Amanda for having Sarek. It was more a jealousy of them for having each other. He couldn't remember ever having smiled like that at the mere thought of someone. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd felt truly close to someone. There was Bones, but that wasn't the same. He didn't feel anything romantic for his best friend, and the one time he'd tried kissing him didn't end well. Being drunk and lonely at the Academy, he'd made his advance and woken up in the morning with a hypowound in his neck and a black eye. Even after that he realized it just felt wrong because Bones was...Bones. His best friend, his confidant, the Watson to his Holmes and all that.

But when Bones wasn't around-like now-there were times he was prone to a feeling of empty loneliness. All the one night stands in the world never seemed to fill that void, and the few "relationships" he had tried to foster never went anywhere because something still felt wrong.

At the same time though, the idea of someone being in the back of your head was oddly familiar. He remembered the older Spock and how he transferred his memories in the mind meld to him, like there was someone else in his brain. But there was more to it than that, it had been like there was someone there before. When he had attempted putting his mind together in the hospital...

"Jay?"

He snapped to attention at her and smiled wanely. "Ah, sorry...mind working overtime I guess."

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I guess...that bond thing sounds kind of nice. To never feel alone..."

She blinked before gently taking him into a hug. "Oh Jay..."

Jim leaned into the touch. Again, he felt nothing romantic, but there was a stirring of almost familial feelings he'd all but given up on. It felt nice.

A few moments later she pulled back. "Sarek is on his way..."

"The bond tell you that?" he smiled.

"Yes. It also tells me he's rather worn out from trying to keep the peace till-" she looked at the clock. "Goodness, one 'o clock! I better make sure Spock went to bed," she rose and smiled at him again. "You should get some sleep too...big day tomorrow." The last was said softly, almost remorsefully, and for a moment he was lost. Then he remembered his appointment with people tomorrow that were going to help "Jay" find his place on Earth.

"Right...Goodnight, Amanda." He rose and headed out the door, his mind reeling again as he reminded himself that he had to talk to Sarek.

_Speak of the Vulcan, _he thought as the Amabassador ambled out of the elevator and down the hall.

"Sarek!" he called, quickly jogging up to him. "Sarek, I gotta talk to you."

"Can it not wait, human?" T'Fua asked snidely. Monotone, but Jim knew snide when he heard it. "We have just spent most of the day on frivolous, illogical excursions and the evening making peace. We require respite and meditation."

Jim glared at her. "No offense, but I wasn't addressing you."

She bristled, a testament to how frayed her control must've been, before Sarek held up a hand. "Be calm, T'Fua. You betray your emotions." Jim chose to take that and the lime green blush that came to her cheeks as 'Shut up'. He smiled a bit more. "I sense urgency, Jay. It radiates from you."

"Yes. I really, really need to talk to you about something important. Life and death important." _Mostly death,_ he thought rather morbidly. He looked at the two other Vulcans beside the Ambassador warily. He could just imagine what their reaction to his claims would be: Locking him up in a Terran funny farm.

"I see..." He nodded to his assistants. "Please, leave us."

"Sir-" T'Fua began, and even Sarrin looked ready to object.

"I wish to listen alone. f it is as Jay says, I would prefer few distractions and I would also like to hear him out with no interruptions. Both of you are tired, and will be no good to me tomorrow in this state. Go rest." Both looked slightly put off but slowly made their way to their rooms. Once gone, Sarek regarded Jim levelly. "If this is about your appointment tomorrow—"

"Sarek, I appreciate that. I do. But please believe me when I say it's not necessary."

Sarek's brow ticked. "You have recovered a sufficient amount of memories?" he asked, a note of surprise in his voice.

"Yes...All of them in fact." Both brows rose and Jim quickly held up a hand. "I didn't mean to deceive you. Well, I sort of did, but I had good reason! I wasn't sure how to exactly explain who I am...I'm not a fugitive or anything, so don't worry about your family. I'd never hurt them or you, you have my word. Ugaya," he said, using the Vulcan word Spock had taught him.

Sarek regarded him coldly. "I do not appreciate deception."

"And I don't blame you. But please believe me when I say this is of the utmost importance. You can even mind meld with me if you want."

Sarek's eyes widened. "You know of the meld?"

"Yeah. And before you ask, neither Amanda or Spock told me. Amanda did explain a little about being bonded for my sake of clarity, but not that deeply. I know from my own past. I've gone through it before. It wasn't pleasant, but if that's what it takes for you to believe what I have to say I will do it."

Sarek regarded him steadily still before giving a silent sigh. "If you are so certain...I will hear you. However," he held up a hand before Jim could start. "My mind is already frayed from calming diplomats earlier. There was a kidnapping thwarted while we were gone."

Jim was surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. An Argelian diplomat was nearly taken from his room at threat of bodily harm. He still resisted and was stabbed. He is in critical condition." Sarek's face tightened. "The would be kidnapper is still loose. And accusations have been flying all afternoon. The Argelians believe it was a plot by the Selations, the Selations believe they were implicated by the Terakians..."

"Damn...and you're in the middle, huh?" Jim could sympathize, he'd been in the middle of warring factions before. Sometimes literally.

" have attempted to keep this incident contained and out of the media as much as possible."

"No worries there, I won't say anything..."

"My thanks. However, attempting to bring logic to...highly illogical beings and circumstances is beginning to weigh on me, if I am to be honest. I say this only because I fear what melding with you now may cause. If Amanda explained bonds to you, you will understand that she may be able to hear and see what I pull from your mind as clearly as myself. And I am unsure if my shields would be strong enough to protect her."

Jim felt physically ill at the thought. How would it feel to learn about your own death, the death of a planet you had all but thought of as home for years, out of the blue like that? Sarek must've seen something-the paling of his skin or the wide fearful gaze- but he seemed to grow more at ease again. He likely took it as a sign Jim was indeed serious. "Allow me to rest and Meditate. In the morning, I will take you to breakfast somewhere we may talk. If however I find what you supposedly know less than the urgency you make it out to be, you will be taken straight to your appointment where you will gain a new life here on Earth."

Jim gulped but nodded. "Alright...that sounds reasonable. Are you going to tell Amanda though?"

"I will tell her we will be having breakfast before your appointment. What I tell her later will depend on your information and it's validity. I will not distress her unnecessarily."

Jim had to smile a bit. "You seriously put her first more than you admit..."

Sarek said nothing, brushing past him towards his room. "I will see you in the morning."

"Right..." _Dear God, let me do this one thing right on purpose..._

* * *

Jim couldn't sleep that night, agonizing over how to properly explain this to Sarek. He knew the meld would likely be needed because hey, if he hadn't lived through it he wouldn't believe it either. But it was convincing Sarek to even go through with it that was plaguing his thoughts. _How do you convince someone that in like two decades some crazy ass Romulan from the future with a vendetta for his destroyed planet is going to destroy Vulcan with red matter and a planet miner? And, may I add, not sound like a complete raving lunatic that should be taken out back like Old Yeller?_

When morning came, Jim didn't look quite his usual self. Purplish circles dragged his lower lids, and he had trouble keep those eyes more than half open, giving him a bedraggled look that was not all the rage. Combing through his hair and brushing his teeth helped wake him and make him look a little less like a zombie. He dressed quickly and went out to knock on the door to the Ambassador's quarters.

Amanda opened the door and smiled, though it looked a bit forced. "My, you're usually such a morning person..."

"Couldn't sleep..." he said. _Not a lie._

"Ah, nervous about today?"

"Yeah..." _Not a lie either._

"Well, come in. Sarek is getting ready, he told me you two were going to have breakfast. I think he was a little on edge due to...well, the incident with the Argellian diplomat yesterday."

"Ah, he told you too?"

"Yes, he wants me to be cautious. But can I offer you a bit of coffee to pick you up?"

"Sanu," he said with a smile, using the Vulcan word for please.

She smiled and went to the little kitchen where a small coffee maker stood and was already keeping warm. She poured him a cup. "You've gotten better and better at Vulcan."

"Spock is a great teacher." He took the cup and stared at it a moment as his more turbulent emotions climbed up his throat. "I'm really going to miss him...and you. And Sarek. And I-Chaya..." _When did being with them feel like home? When did anywhere feel like home?_ The closest thing to a home in Jim's memory was the _Enterprise_. There he belonged, among his crazy wonderful crew, never in one place for very long. It was like his life before when he would ride his motorcycle anywhere to get in fights and sleep with whatever he could find for some simple contact with a warm body. But on the _Enterprise _ he had all the contact he wanted in a surprisingly non-sexual sense. Oh he still had sex, but it was far and few now. A thought that would've mortified him before, but as he settled into being captain he found new connections. Friendly chats, breaks playing chess or debating or listening to music...The 500 plus crew had become a sort of surrogate family for him. It hurt when one of them would die, no matter how little he knew the individual, because he would blame himself and his inability to protect them. Even if it was pure chance what happened.

But Spock's family...he couldn't say it was a surrogate feeling. This was real, they felt like family. Leaving them, even if it meant he was helping them, was going to hurt.

Amanda smiled sympathetically, giving him a hug. "We'll miss you too, Jay. But...this is for the best. You need to find your own life, here on Earth."

"Yeah, I know..." _More like I need to get back to my own time, but it still applies._

"You're leaving?"

Both of them gasped and turned, seeing Spock standing in the living room. He'd apparently come out of his room when they were still wrapped in their own conversation and thoughts. Jim's heart twisted when he saw the look of utter betrayal on that young face though, not hidden by any emotional control. It hurt him far worse than he ever thought possible, so he could only imagine what the boy must feel.

"Spock-" he began.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked loudly.

"Spock, I just-there's something I have to do. I have to go-"

"No you don't! You should stay with us!"

"Spock," Amanda said.

"Do not make him go! Jay has done nothing wrong, he should not be made to leave!"

"It's not like that, Sprocket," she said gently, blinking rapidly. "Jay needs to find his own life. He's not a pet we can just keep."

"But he is happy with us! Aren't you?" He turned those big dark eyes to him, imploring him. Jim felt his heart clench again, wanting desperately to say yes but knew he couldn't. Even if it wasn't Earth, he would be leaving some day. How could he say he wouldn't and then still do it?

The silence seemed to close in around Spock and the pleading look morphed into pain. "Jay, don't go! You belong with us!"

"Spock," a cool voice said, but it startled the boy. Sarek stepped over, regarding him levelly. "You betray your emotions."

"But-"

"Go meditate."

"Father, Jay says he is leaving!"

"Indeed. I am helping him to facilitate his needs here on Earth."

Spock seemed to gape before glaring. "Why?"

"Spock!" he said more crisply. "You are compromised. Go meditate and you will see this is best."

"How can it be best!"

"Go meditate," his father said again, more sternly. Jim had a feeling that was the same as 'Go to your room'.

Spock shook with his emotion, casting one last glance at Jim that betrayed how hurt he really was before turning and practically rushing to his room. The door shut and there was a click of a lock.

Amanda dabbed her eyes a bit and Sarek walked over to her, setting a hand on her shoulder. "I did not wish to distress him further. I hope that he will come to realize this is best, even if it is not ideal."

She nodded. "I-I know..."

Jim swallowed the own lump in his throat, feeling the pressure behind his eyes that he tried to keep contained. It wouldn't be good to cry now, not when he needed to focus. Part of him was angry at Sarek for being so cold when his son was obviously in distress, but another part was just as angry at himself for putting Spock in that distress.

"Jay, we should leave now."

"Y-yeah..." He sat the nearly full mug of coffee down.

Amanda quickly hugged him, sniffling. "I h-hope we'll see you before we o-or you have to go..."

Jim nodded, giving her a hug back before pulling away and kissing her forehead the way he hoped a brother would. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair before letting him go.

Sarek waited for him by the door and thy both exited and went to the elevator. However, rather than go to a resteraunt, the elder Vulcan led him to an empty private meeting room. Inside a cart of various choices in breakfast foods was at one end of the long table, coffee and tea brewing with decanters of orange juice and milk. "I hope this is adequate. I thought it best to discuss whatever you had in mind in private."

Jim had to smile a bit and moved to sit in one of the end chairs, letting sarek take the other next to the cart. "This is great, Sarek. Thanks again for this, I promise it's not a waste of time and I'm not crazy. And I don't have anything bad planned."

"I have observed you for the past six months, Jay. While you exhibit to usual human emotionalism and flights of fancy, you have given me no reason to question your sanity or motives."

The blonde smiled. "That means a lot, thanks..." Taking a deep breath, he launched into the explanation he had worked on all night. Sarek listened quietly without interruption-something he wasn't sure Spock would ever do-but his eyebrows did rise and fall quite often in various patterns. The massive surprise pattern of an inche higher, the dubious arch, the unamused push downwards...all subtle enough most humans would, but Jim was proud he could distinguish them.

For a while after the explanation they were both quiet, Sarek leaning back and steepling his fingers deep in thought. Jim nervously jittered his foot nervously on the floor, sipping his coffee now and then and nibbling a Danish to try and settle his stomach. The silence was more nerve wracking than anything he'd encountered in the last few months since his crash landing on Vulcan.

Finally Sarek looked up. "What you say is...not easy to believe. To believe that you are from twenty five years in the future is a difficult concept in and of itself. Yet you also state that in that time, Vulcan will be destroyed by a Romulan from a further hundred years after that time...The same Romulan that destroyed the USS Kelvin about a year ago that apparently your mother was a member of?"

Jim winced on reflex but sighed sighed. "I know, I know. Like I said, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't live through it. And there is more, but I didn't want to overload you..." He set the coffee cup down and rolled his chair closer. "I'm serious about that mind meld. I've gone through it before, also in connection to the Narada incident. It wasn't enjoyable in my opinion. It felt a bit like lightening in my head. But if it means proving what I say is true and keeping Vulcan from being destroyed, I'll do it."

Sarek looked into his eyes before nodding slowly. "Very well. Without that added proof, I cannot logically approach this in anyway."

Jim smiled despite himself. "I concede I see the logic in that...whenever you're ready, I am."

Sarek nodded and reached out his hand to press his fingers into the same points Jim vaguely remembered from the ice cave. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself as Sarek's mind sought his out. He focused on the events of the Narada, recalling as much as he could.

_Calm yourself_, Sarek's voice echoed in his head, still monotone and control. _I will look at only what is necessary. Pushing such information at me is making it difficult to read._

"Sorry," Jim muttered. He relaxed instead and tried not to tense as he felt something move through his memories and pull them up manually. He could see them at the same time behind his eyelids: The memory of his mother describing what happened to the Kelvin, joining the academy, the Kobayashi Maru, getting on the Enterprise, the drill, Vulcan's destruction, Delta Vega, Old Spock, and the eventual destruction of the Narada. He tried to keep Spock away but Sarek was by then not apparently willing to let him keep it away. He'd at first skimmed the information quickly but efficiently, but the memories slowed once Spock's name floated up with the image of his First Officer. He looked at everything in detail then. Jim didn't see everything of course, but moments where he himself found out something distressing were often played again. The news of the death of "Spock's Mother", as he had known her then, was played thrice and it took a moment for the memories to continue. It felt almost like real time, though when he finally pulled back after Jim's adventurous ride to the past only a few hours had passed.

Sarek was...shaken. Jim was shocked to see it. He was still trying to keep control, but his hands were shaking and his eyes unfocused. Jim gulped and quickly poured him some water, offering it to him. The Vulcan took it and drank it down, breathing deeply afterwards with his eyes closed. "You tell the truth..." he finally said. "No one can lie through the mind meld..."

"Yeah..."

"You are...you know Spock when he is an adult."

Jim nodded slowly. "Yeah...He...he tried his best to save Amanda. He went to save the whole council, including both of you, but the cliff collapsed and took her out of range just as everyone was being beamed aboard. He was the very epitome of being a Vulcan before that, but it...it was a big shock. And I did use it to my advantage, but I didn't like it! I didn't! I knew he cared, but I had to-"

"James," he said, surprising him. Hearing anything but Jay was jarring after all this time. Sarek's dark eyes were not angry or accusatory. If anything, they seemed sad. "I understand. I was in your shoes as I looked through your memories, I understand your choices. While it was difficult to see my son lose control, I know what your motive was and given the result I cannot fault you." His eyes grew more somber. "In truth, I think it is my fault he should feel such...overwhelming emotion at your prodding."

"Yours? But-"

"We do feel, James," he went on, holding up a hand to halt him. "But those emotions are powerful. You have seen what happens when we lose control, and that is just a taste of it. Before Surak's reformation, we were a violent people on the verge of civil war. We it's very possible we would've taken that war further into the galaxy as we learned to travel the stars. There would have been much blood shed, and that is why we practice our control." Jim nodded slowly. He'd heard of the warring era of Vulcan, a barbaric time of tribes based more around strength than logic. Hearing it from a Vulcan, when most of the people tried to keep their bloody history from the attention of others, made it more real. Seeing the planet with his own eyes made it easy to imagine tribes of wandering warriors journeying across the red and orange sands beneath the sun. Remember Spock's hands around his throat made it easy to believe in those deep running emotions as well, but not as much as spending time with the young seven year old Spock.

"I have done my best to teach my son control because I did not want his emotions to rule him," Sarek went on. "Seeing his...outburst however, and knowing the reason, I cannot fault him. I feel I may have instituted feelings of shame over his love for his mother in trying to teach that control though. Shame for being of two worlds...He asked once why I married Amanda, and I told him it was logical."

Jim furrowed his brow, not sure what to say. It was hard to understand being ashamed of love, the romantic in him said, but at the same time he wasn't Vulcan. His own mother...well, he loved her he supposed, but they hadn't spoken more than two words since the end of the Narada incident. It wasn't a well informed sort of love. Not like Spock's love for his mother. It made what he said hurt all the more in his own mind, even if he did apologize soon after the _Enterprise_'s mission begain. It didn't feel like enough.

"That was...it was not a lie, precisely. But that logic may have been created by my efforts because I do love her. Very much. And the thought of her-and my home destroyed..." he swallowed, placing his head against the edge of his hands. "It is much to take in. But I will do whatever possible to prevent that fate."

The human smiled in relief, slumping over. "Thank you..."

"I will need your help."

"What?"

"I doubt I will be able to effectively convince the council of this without you. You will need to return with us to Vulcan so that I may bring you before the council as soon as possible."

Jim felt suddenly even more relieved and sighed. "Y-yeah...that makes sense."

"You are pleased?"

He nodded a bit, blushing. "My own family is...distant to say the least. So getting close to you and Amanda and young Spock has been really great."

"I see...In a way, I agree. Though I admit some reticence at first."

"I get that a lot. But I've been on my best behavior."

"Yes, I know. I merely..."

"You merely...?"

Sarek looked less than amused. "I was not open to the idea of my wife spending so much time alone with you during the day."

Jim blinked before laughing. "Y-you were jealous?"

Sarek narrowed his eyes further. Jim had a sudden feeling that Sarek had been feeling this for a while, and it explained how he often didn't seem happy to see them acting close. "That is an illogical emotion I feel has no place. Amanda is my wife, she would never betray my trust."

"Yeah, I know," he grinned, chuckling more. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. She's my friend's mom, it would be way to weird to even consider it. Ever."

Sarek regarded him. "...Do you refer to Spock as your friend now or in the future?"

Jim was surprised by the question before thinking. "...Given how we started out, it's been...hard to move past everything. But I think we're friends. Or at least becoming friends. He's my first officer on the Enterprise, so I trust him with my life and the lives of my crew on a daily basis. And we've played chess together, which I think is helping to melt the ice. But...I guess I hope we are but not sure. Here..." He looked sad. "I think we were but after today it'll be hard to talk to him I think..."

"Indeed..." Rising, Sarek nodded. "In anycase, I will cancel that appointment with the counciling agency. I do not wish to distress Amanda or Spock, so I shall simply abide by the statement that you will return to us due to extenuating circumstances."

"Yeah...sounds good." He rose as well, taking the cup up to drink only to discover it was cold. He'd forgotten how much time had passed.

Stepping outside, they were almost run over by the concierge. "Ambassador Sarek! Ambassador, we have an emergency, it's horrible! You must come quickly!"

"Is it the Argellians?" Sarek asked soberly. Jim had to give him credit, he'd recovered from the disturbing mind meld in record time.

"No! Oh no, no..." He looked utterly shamed and fearful and Jim's gut told him this wasn't good.

"What happened?" he asked. "You look freaked."

The man gulped before looking at Sarek. "I-it's your son, Ambassador. He's been kidnapped."


	12. Follow

According to many, the cliff hangar last round means I'm evil.

...I'm somewhat proud of that. :D

I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. Bit longer, bit more stuff happening...you may say I'm evil again. I hope the bonuses I've included will make you happy. Also, I hope this all makes sense. there's a reason I don't right crime dramas or mysteries, I'm really not very good at it...

* * *

Jim thought he had heard wrong for a second before Sarek barreled out the door past the concierge. He followed hot on his heels to the elevator. He apparently had a key that he put in, turning and getting the elevator there possibly five times faster. The boarded and again the elevator practically rocketed up the shaft in a way that had Jim stumbling and grasping the rails on the side. Sarek was out like a shot as soon as the door opened again, somehow sprinting down the hall and still managing to look somehow in control. Jim could see there were several security officers of the hotel already around their room. Sarek pushed his way through them and Jim followed close behind before they could try to block him. His heart clenched when he saw Amanda sitting in a chair crying, holding an ice pack to her face. She looked up as they walked in and Amanda stood, pulling the pack away to reveal a blossoming bruise.

"Sarek," she sobbed. "Sarek, th-they took him! I couldn't stop them, I-" Apparently damning whatever Vulcan propriety might say, Sarek wrapped his arms around her gently and held her close.

"Calm yourself, Amanda. It will be alright, we will find him." She sniffed and breathed as she tried to calm, finding comfort against him.

"What happened exactly?"

Still trying to breath, she pulled back enough she could see him without letting go. "I-I ordered room service for breakfast for Spock and me. A while later there was a knock at the door and a man in a uniform pushing the cart came in. I-I managed to get Spock to come out to eat, but the moment we moved to take the food I...I just remember something striking me and I went down on the floor. Then Spock was yelling but my head hurt and I-I think I blacked out for...I don't know! I just know when I pushed myself up he-he was gone! The man took him!" She suddenly looked up at Sarek with a glare. "Why didn't you respond! I was screaming at you through the bond but you had a wall up!"

Sarek winced and rested his forehead against hers, trying to remain calm. "I...I am sorry, Amanda. I was discussing a private matter with Jay and needed my full concentration..." She sobbed but didn't seemed consoled and still accusing.

"Is there anyone that would wish to hurt you or your family, Ambassador?" the head security guard asked.

"Not to my knowledge. Logically I believe this is the work of the same person or persons that attempted to abduct the Argellian Ambassador yesterday. I had thought it was a political maneuver, but as Argelia and Vulcan have little to do with one another even among others I am unsure of any leads..."

"Might be for profit then," Jim supplied. "They probably think if they ransom him they'll get money."

"And they will if it means the safe return of my son," Sarek said.

"I said might be, Sarek. There's still the chance they might ask for something political."

Sarek was silent, holding on to Amanda still. "...I will do what is necessary. But Spock is my priority."

Amanda managed a slight watery smile and leaned into him.

"Why the boy though?" One security officer asked.

"They probably thought Spock was an easier target cause he's young," Jim supplied. "They had problems with a full grown Argellian, they probably thought a seven year old would be easier. Thing is he's like ten times stronger than a human, so how could they get him out without getting their buts kicked?" Jim said, looking around. His eyes fell on something near the end table and his blood ran cold both in fear and instinct. Grabbing a napkin from the tray that was left, he grabbed the metal cylinder. "Shit...a spent hypo."

The security officer snapped to attention and grabbed it from him with the napkin. "That's evidence, kid!"

Jim frowned but didn't point out he was the one that found it. His mind was too busy being worried.

The officer looked it over. "If I had to guess, it's probably a tranquilizer. We'll get this to the police for prints."

"Yeah, that'll be quick and easy. But we got the how they got him, now we need a how they got him out of here since I'm assuming you haven't seen a guy lugging an unconscious boy around." The Security glared at him and he glared back with the authority his year as a captain afforded him. He turned as if to finish bagging the hypo in a plastic bag while the rest of the security guards looked around for clues more possible clues like some crime drama on TV. Some of the staff had gathered around earlier and were shifting anxiously around.

"There's the service elevator!" A maid suddenly said, hand up to her mouth in shock. "I-It's fast and it goes down to the bottom level where there's an emergency exit to the back lot!"

"Get someone down there now!" The security cheif barked. Jim moved to bolt out the door but Sarek paused him with a hand on his shoulder.

"You intend to find Spock?" he asked quietly.

"I don't intend to stand around waiting for them to," he whispered back.

"I will go with you."

"Me too," Amanda added.

"No, you two stay here."

"But—"

"It'll go quicker with one person. Spock would kill me if anything happened to you, Amanda. And you both should be here in case this asshole calls, then he won't get suspicious if I can get close enough."

"...There is logic in what you say," Sarek muttered, not seeming pleased by it.

Jim smiled though and put a hand on both their shoulders. "I'll make sure he comes back safe. I promise."

Amanda sniffed but nodded. "I-I trust you..."

"As do I." He pressed the Elevator key into his hand and then pulled out cell phone and handed it to him. It had the Starfleet logo on it and he figured it must've been given to him when they arrived. "Amanda has one similar, it is the first number. Starfleet is the second. Call if you need anything, I will give you clearance if necessary."

Jim grinned and pocketed it. "Will do. You two be safe."

"We should say that to you," Amanda said, giving him a brief hug. "Bring my boy back..."

"I will." He patted her back and then turned to rush out the door and to the elevators. He used the key and zoomed down to the bottom floor, making his way to the back area where the staff usually went. Before he could get far however, the security chief was in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled.

"I'm going to see if there's anything-"

"You aren't going anywhere, kid. This is a crime scene, I don't need some friend of the family traipsing around and mucking things up before the cops get here. So we're securing the area."

Jim narrowed his eyes. "Yeah? Cause you were a big damn help upstairs."

The chief glared and leaned down. "Get out of here before I hold you in the back office for tampering."

"You know, you remind me of a guy I knew once. I called him Cupcake. And I became his boss," he grinned wryly.

The glare intensified and he leaned in more. "Yeah? Well you're not mine. So fuck off."

Glaring, Jim finally turned and quickly wracked his brain for a plan as he walked around. _Inside is a no go...maybe I can around the side into the parking lot?_ Heading for the front door, he paused to look around. He muttered a curse when he saw there were already cop cars around the entrance to the staff parking lot. _I wonder if Sarek could tell them to let me through...probably not, I'm not a full cop. Shit!_

However, his eyes paused as they scanned around the other way. A man in a servers uniform, his coat over it, was standing there. Jim had learned to read people early on, to know how best to goad them into a fight or into bed or charm them away, and from the way this man was shifting and casting nervous glances at the police cars he knew something was up. He would also glance up and down the street as if waiting for someone to pick him up but his eyes always returned to the police cars. Then he saw he had a bruise on his cheek, about the size of a seven-year-old's fist...

Acting on instinct he sidled up to the man's side. "Hey."

The man started and looked at him in surprise. "Um...hey," he said, eyes flicking over him.

"Mind if I ask you how you got that bruise on your face?" He didn't have time for tact.

The server's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Wh-what? C'mon man, back off." He took a step towards him again, trying to regain his ground. "The hell you trying to pull?"

Jim hardened his gaze and the man flinched. "You got a bruise on your cheek. Looks pretty bad, but it's a weird place. How'd you get it?"

"I, uh..." He backed up again and Jim took a step forward. Then the man turned and pushed his way through the gathering crowd and Jim pushed his way through right behind him. The server was surprisingly fast and agile though, like a rat. He ducked down an alley a few blocks from the hotel and Jim barely jumped over a trash can he tried to put in his way. At the very end of the alley though he could see what looked like a man in a Starfleet's red ensign uniform walking past the other end.

"Stop that guy!" Jim yelled, almost desperate. "Stop him!"

The Starfleet ensign looked up and stopped in surprise. Jim was sure the server was about to get away past him when instead the uniformed man clothes lined him rather roughly with his arm. Grabbing the fleeing perp's throat as he reeled back, he then shoved him down to the ground and held him there. "Stay down," he growled.

_Thank God for basic training!_ Jim rushed over and knelt by him, hauling him up by the front of his shirt. "Okay, asshole, what did you do to Spock?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said through clenched teeth. "I'll fucking sue you for my hospital bill you son of a—"

Jim lifted him with a surge of adrenaline and planted him against the alley wall. "You wouldn't have been so scared of the police and ran if you were innocent, shit head. But the police have nothing on me if you don't tell me where Spock is right now. I will break every goddamn bone in your body and then some before I turn you over to Spock's Vulcan father who is ten times my strength. Just think what he could do, never mind what he can do with your mind. In fact, maybe I should just take you to him so he can pull the information out of you mentally and then scramble whatever's left till you're a babbling, incontinent mental patient in prison. And since you kidnapped a seven year old boy, I wonder what the other inmates will do to you." He said this all low and level, perfectly calm. That's how angry he was that someone had dared to hurt Spock and his surrogate family.

The server was pale and sweating by the time he was done, shaking in his grasp. "I-It was my bookie! I owe him like thirty thousand and he said i-if I did this he'd wipe my tab! He's gonna ransom the kid, but he won't hurt him! They tried to kidnap that other guy yesterday but it didn't work so he said he got a tip about kidnapping the Vulcan guys' wife."

Jim just glared more and shook him, calm now gone. "Then why did you hit her and take her son?"

"I th-thought the kid would be worth more! I didn't know he was that fucking strong so I used a tranquilizer on him!"

"Was it meant for the woman?" Jim jumped and turned his head to see the ensign was still there, now apparently interested in what was going on.

"Y-yeah..."

"You idiot!" the ensign said. "A dose for a full grown woman isn't the same for a kid! What if he has complications? He could die!" Jim's blood ran cold at the thought.

The man blanched further. "I-I didn't know! I—"

"Where is he?" Jim yelled, pushing him more.

"I-I don't know! I snuck him out back an-and they took him away in a car! I was waiting for them to pick me up too!"

"They probably left you to take the blame," the ensign said.

The man shook. "I-Please, I'm sorry!"

"Tell me everything you know! You said he was your bookie, where do you usually meet him?"

He licked his lips. "H-He'll kill me!"

"That will be mercy compared to what I'll do to you! My earlier threat still stands."

She shook again. "The-The Crow Bar down town! I usually meet him there, he co-owns it! But that's all I can tell you, I swear! I was just a tool, I don't know what's going on!"

"Thanks. I believe you." Winding back, Jim punched him hard enough in the face to send him sprawling into unconsciousness on the garbage pile nearby. He shook his hand, not used to hitting things after a month of hiatus.

"So we need to head to the Crow Bar. I know where it is," the Ensign said.

Jim turned to stare at him incredulously. He was young, maybe about Jim's age and probably fresh out of the academy or even on shore leave. He had wavy sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were somehow both lively and hard. Maybe he'd already had a tough mission in his past Jim thought. He wasn't bad looking either Jim supposed, in that boy next door way. In a way he looked oddly familiar. "Look, thanks for the help, really, but I can't ask you to come along. This could get dangerous."

"All the more reason I should come along," the Ensign said, crossing his arms. "Strength in numbers. Even if that number is just two."

"You're a fleet member-"

"I'm on extended leave. Have been for the last six months almost, and I'm going stir crazy. I could use a good fight to be honest. Off the record, I won't be telling anyone about this if you don't want me to. I just want to help because I really can't stand the idea of someone putting a child in danger. And I want to knock some heads. Also, having police or something raid the place would probably end up with them possibly hurting the kid if he's there. My uncle was a cop, I know how this stuff goes, so time is precious." Jim still looked dubious and he grinned cockily. "Plus, I have a cycle so unless you got a better idea of how to get across town in good time..."

Jim flattened his gaze at him before sighing. "Okay, you have a point. Just be careful, okay, I don't want someone else in danger on my conscience."

He grinned. "No problem. I got a hero complex I'm told so this works great for me."

Jim had to smile back. "Okay then..I'm Ji...Jay. Just Jay." He offered his hand.

The man smiled and grabbed it to give it a good firm shake. "Christopher Pike. Most people call me Chris. My bike is this way," he turned and started back down the alley but Jim was frozen where he was.

_Christopher...Pike? No, no no no, the universe does not have this much of a sense of humor! _Now though he could place those eyes and where he'd seen them before, though they were older and wiser at the time.

Chris turned back, looking at him. "Hey! We should get going if you want to rescue the kid!"

Jim snapped himself to attention. No matter how weird it was to see his old mentor young, the important thing was to rescue Spock. He followed Chris to a nearby parking lot where he climbed on a bike that would be classic in Jim's time but was practically new now. But somehow this didn't mesh in his mind. "You really do have a cylce?" His image of his prim but eccentric superior was being tilted on it's side.

"Uh, yeah? Easier to stow at Starfleet housing than a car."

"Right, yeah..." _If I get to my time, Pike and I are going to have a lot to talk about..._

Chris opened his seat storage and pulled out a sphere that expanded into a helmet when he pushed one side. He tossed it to Jim and pulled out another for himself. "Where that, we're no good to anyone if we crack our skulls open."

_There's Pike_ Jim thought with a small smile, slipping it on. Chris climbed on the bike and started it up, a mike in the helmet letting him talk clearly to Jim. "Hop on and hold on." Jim did as he was told and awkwardly held on to Pike's sides. "What are you, a schoolgirl? If you fall off I'll go find this kid and take all the credit."

"Hey, I barely know you," Jim said, thinking it was somewhat true.

"Just don't go for second base or hump me and we're fine."

_Pike was a cocky jerk when he was young..._ Jim wrapped his arms more securely around him and they took off at a jarring speed in a u-turn towards the other end of town. Jim was surprised how well he weaved in and out of traffic and more so that he somehow dodged any place cops might see them.

"You usually go this fast?" Jim asked as they barely made it through a redlight.

"It's why I always where a helmet. Don't want to tempt fate or slow down till I absolutely have to!"

_I find that rather hypocritical of your older self_ he thought. They did finally slow however near a rougher part of town. Jim could see a bar off one corner ahead of them with a sign saying _Crow Bar_, a picture of a drunk crow leaning over the letterings. It looked like a place he might've visited in his rougher days. "Think your bike will be safe?"

"Got a friend in engineering. He rigged it that anyone that tries to strip or start it without my key gets a nasty shock."

"Huh, good idea..."

They climbed off and Jim stowed his helmet before quickly walking over to look in. "Know this place at all?" Chris walked up, having apparently hidden his Starfleet uniform top in his cycle so it looked like he was only dressed in a black undershirt, black pants and black boots.

"Nope. Nicer bars with less chance of tetanus near campus."

"How is it you are both the most cautious and foolhardy man I've met at the same time...?"

Chris looked at him before looking away as if examining the interior again. When he spoke it was quiet and reflective. "Let's just say after a near death experience and losing a lot of good friends, I want to risk my life on my terms. Even if it means risking it for someone else."

Jim now really saw the future Admiral starting to shine through and he smiled in sympathy before clapping him on the back. "I understand. Believe me."

Chris smiled before heading for the door and Jim followed. The inside of the bar was low lit and made of dark wood with wrought iron lamps hanging down. It was surprisingly clean for this side of town and Jim thought maybe it wouldn't have been a bad place if half the patrons didn't look like a bunch of extras from a revival of Grease. Lots of leather jackets and slicked back hair. "We need to find this bookie..." Chris muttered loud enough for just Jim to hear.

"Yeah...should've asked that little creep for a description."

"Not sure if bruises will help here either."

"Hey you two, this isn't that kind of bar. Either quit that whispering shit and order something, or get out," the bartender said.

"Sorry, just discussing something," Jim said smoothly. He sat down and Chris sat next to him. "I'll just have a beer. Whatever you got."

"Same here."

The bartender brought up two bottles and uncapped them, setting them down. "There you go."

"Thanks." Jim grabbed the bottle and sipped from it, then pulled over an apparently abandoned newspaper from nearby. He was glad to see it was from that day and flipped it around to the sports section. He needed to find something he could pose to bet on. "So...got any opinion on the Black Hawks game today?"

"I think without Mollineli they're screwed."

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "Sucks about his rotator cuff when they don't have a good stand in pitcher."

Jim vaguely remembered hearing about a pitcher named Mollineli being out for the count in a big game. A rookie named Obetz had been put in his place to pitch a near no hitter and began a career that led to Hall of Fame-dom. The urge to actually bet came up, but he wasn't sure if this was that fateful game anyway so he focused on the task at hand. "Care to place a bet?"

The bar-keep paused, looking him over suspiciously. "I'm not a betting man."

"Know someone who is?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"We're bored," Chris supplied. "And we got a bit of cash to burn."

"Spend it on drinks."

"We have work later, we can't go getting plastered. If you don't know anyone we'll just look elsewhere," Jim said, taking a longer swig as if to finish his beer faster. Chris followed suit, eyeing Jim with an unreadable expression. Jim for the most part was trying not to cough. Alcohol was a new feeling after so long since his last drink and it actually burned a bit. _Hope my tolerance didn't go down..._

"...Alright, alright," the tender sighed. "But I swear to god if you're some kind of undercovers you're in deep shit." He looked around and nodded to a table. "You want Sully. He's our resident bookie."

"Only one?"

"Sully doesn't like his own competition, kid, so we just need the one. He's also co-owner so don't go getting me fired, okay?"

"No problem, buddy," Jim grinned, standing with his beer and the newspaper. Chris followed, looking around as they walked up to the guy at the lone table.

The man they were looking for definitely looked like one of the more suspect individuals present. He was in his forties, dark hair was combed back and he a Hawaiian print shirt over a white muscle shirt and jeans. A gold chain hung down his chest and he screamed retiree in Florida not a trashy part of San Francisco. Not exactly a look of a legitimate businessman. Surprisingly all his clothes were quite clean though.

He looked up as they walked over and smiled charmingly. "Hello there, gentleman. Can I help you?"

Jim arched his eyebrows. Despite the lowbrow dress, the man was oddly well spoken. "Are you Sully?"

"Yes indeed. Since you don't know me and I don't know you, I'm guess this is a business meeting?"

"Yep," Chris said. "We were looking to make a bet on the Black Hawks game."

"Bit close to the wire, boys. That game starts in..." He checked his rather expensive looking wristwatch. "Forty five minutes. I usually close bets an hour before."

"We had trouble finding a good bookie," Jim said. "We sort of need anonymity..."

"You came to the right place. I prefer keeping things hush-hush as well, obviously. You don't even have to use your real names as long as you use real money. Try to skip out on me and, well..." He smiled charmingly but there was a hard edge to his eyes. "I do have my ways of finding you."

Jim felt a root of uneasiness in him. Either the man was good at intimidation without threat or there was some underlying darkness there. He didn't like the idea of him being anywhere near Spock. "So, think you can squeeze us in?" he said, trying to keep cool.

"I suppose, for a couple of new customers. Odds on the Black Hawks are 20 to 1."

"That high?" Chris said in surprise.

"Not a big possibility with their best pitcher benched. The Lions are a better bet at 5 to 1."

"...I like taking chances. I'll put ten on the Hawks," Jim said.

Sully's eyebrows went up. "Sure on that?"

"I'm looking for a metaphorically cheap thrill. Easier than sky diving."

Chris laughed a bit at that. "I'm with him. Ten on the hawks for me too."

Sully smirked a bit. "Alright then." He took out a book. "Names or initials."

"JK," Jim said, getting an odd look from Chris.

"CP."

"Okay then," Sully said, writing the initials and odds. "You guys sticking around or do I need your numbers too?"

"I think we'll stick around," Jim said. He licked a his lips a bit as he weighed his options. "I might need to run back to my hotel to make sure I got plenty of money. Bit hard right now, another hotel nearby has cops and shit all over. Something about a kidnapping."

Sully's jaw flexed and Jim knew it was a slight gesture you wouldn't see if you weren't looking, but he was. "No kidding?"

"Yeah, seven year old boy I think someone said. Damn tragic. I hope it wasn't some sicko..."

"Yeah, I know," Chris added, looking like he was trying to figure out what to say and not to say.

Sully looked at them a bit before nodding. "I hope so too...If you'll excuse me, I need to go put these into my system." He rose and made his way to a back room. Jim eyed him as he left, rolling the bottle between his hands before standing with Chris to walk around as if examining the bar.

"That seem suspicious to you?"

"More than a bit...though I might be paranoid."

"Me too. Dammit, if I just had a sign!"

"...Didn't that guy at the hotel say he pawned your kid off to some guys in an old black SUV?"

"Yeah?"

He nodded his head towards the window and Kirk looked. An old black SUV pulled up to a "company" marked parking spot. One guy stepped out and made his way into the place and up to the bar. "Yo, Marcus! Sully in?"

"Yeah, he went to the back. Something wrong?"

"Yeah, the..." He paused and looked at Jim and Chris who were nearby and then around. "Um, the chair we got for his friend isn't strong enough."

"Strong enough?"

"Yeah. He _broke_ it. And he's not happy. We had trouble keeping him there."

Marcus frowned before nodding. "Go talk to Sully, not me man."

"Okay, just warn him. I don't want him biting my head off."

"Yeah yeah," he said. He waited for him to start over before he pulled out his phone and turned to the end of the bar, talking quietly.

Chris nudged him. "That was really suspicious..."

"No kidding. These guys have a lot of dumb luck on their side apparently."

"Think we do too?"

"I'm hoping it's not too dumb." He grabbed a napkin on the bar and quickly wrote his old number on it. When the bar tender turned around he held it out to him. "Hey, we forgot to take care of something. Shouldn't take us too long, but here's our number if your boss wants to make sure we don't Welch on the bet."

"Thanks, I'll make sure he gets it," he said distractedly.

Jim motioned for Chris to follow and they headed out and towards his bike. "What's up? We aren't giving up are we?"

"Hell no. But obviously Spock's not here. It would be stupid of them to keep him near they're base of operations."

"So we're going to follow the van," Chris finished with a smile.

"Yeah..." They walked back to the bike, and managed to situate it where they could see the van at the front of the bar without much difficulty. Minutes passed in tense silence before someone came out and tossed something in the back of the van before climbing back in and starting it up. Chris smiled as he clicked his key at the bike to disable the security system, taking tossing one helmet to Jim who quickly put it on. Before Chris could put his on he put his hands on his shoulders. "Pike? I gotta say something before this."

"If you're gonna try and talk me out of it, you're wasting your time," Chris said. "Like I said, my life my decisions on where I risk it."

"I know. I already figured you wouldn't let me do that cause that's how you are."

Chris arched his eyebrows. "You talk like you know me..."

"Not as well as I thought apparently. So, I'd like to say thank you for going so far to help despite not knowing me or Spock." _Yet._

The other man smiled and patted his shoulder. "Really, it's nothing. Truth be told you reminded me a lot of an old good friend of mine when I first saw you. I owe him a lot... Felt almost compelled to help."

Jim nodded. "Thanks. And I'd also like to say sorry."

"That's not necessary."

"Yes it is. Sorry." Rearing his head back, Jim delivered a solid head butt to the other man's forehead. Chris reeled with a curse, his world tilted by the strike. Not hesitating, Jim pushed him back and grabbed the keys from his hand. "I need to make sure you keep on going and not risk your life before it really counts. For both our sakes." He hopped on the bike and pushed the key in with a turn and sped down the street and towards the van.

Jim kept as far back as he could to try and remain unnoticed as he followed them, confused as the buildings started growing higher and more respectable than deteriorated. _Is this Sully guy really just a bookie?_

He saw the van pull into a garage below one building and veered the bike off to the side into an alley. He clicked the key in hopes of at least keeping the bike safe and pocketed the keys. Keeping the helmet on, he made his way to the garage. The van was fairly obvious among various sedans and luxury vehicles. He stood a good distance away and watched them pull the bag out of the back. Before anything else happened though he felt the muzzle of a weapon at the back of his head. Close range the motorcycle helmet would do precisely jack.

"Okay, buddy, follow the leader is over." Jim cursed but put his hands up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my friend's son. He's seven years old and was taken this morning. I got some reliable information that he was put in a van suspiciously like that black one there. Not to mention a multitude of other suspicious activity."

Jim could here a murmer that sounded like. "Fucking Abel," before he shoved him. "Fine, you want to see him? Come with us. Try anything funny and your expendable unlike the kid, got it?"

"Yeah yeah...I just want to know if he's okay."

"Little bastard is a strong fucker..."

"He's still seven," Jim nearly growled.

One of the men, about five in total, looked up from making his way to the elevator. "What do we got there, A.J.?"

"Guy looking for that kid. He tailed you idiots!"

They all looked surprised then sheepish. "Uh, well-"

"The boss gave you this job to prove you can do something right! And so far, you've screwed it up royally. He thought you were talking about blackmail, not kidnapping!"

"Look, kidnapping isn't exactly old hat to us but it's profitable!" another said in a harsh whisper. "Especially a kid!"

"Yeah, well, you better make sure this guy doesn't get out and tell everyone what's going or the boss will have your balls."

"Don't worry, we got him and we can take care of that little brat too," another added, hefting the bag.

The guy with the gun shoved him at the others, two of which grabbed him around the arms to muscle him to the elevator. "We'll take you to the kid, don't worry. What happens by the end of it, Superman, depends on you."

Jim tried not to sneer at their attempt at big talk. Now it made more sense. Small fish trying to be big fish and screwing up in the process explains how ridiculously easy it was to find them compared to doing algorithms in space and warp 2. Sounded like the "boss", who he bet good money was Sully, was fully aware his boys were screw ups too.

Being manhandled into the elevator, Jim waited quietly while the others chatted around him. Some prodded him, still alluding him to a superhero.

"He's even got a mask!" one said, knocking his head around with a hand on his helmet. "Protecting your secret identity?"

"You could say that..."

"You didn't need to bother y'know, we weren't going to hurt the kid...more than necessary to get him to behave."

Jim felt a protective fire rise up into him, but he didn't lash out. He was beginning to empathize with Spock's control. "Vulcan's have a lot of control." They exited the elevator and started heading down a hallway of offices. It was dark, tarps up at the windows as if in construction though nothing appeared to be torn up. Jim quickly cast his eyes around, trying to find proof of Spock.

"Not right now," the guy Jim recognized from the bar said. "He's pretty pissy. Almost busted my damn ribs when he came too from that little drug dose. We got some toys for him though, maybe that'll cheer him up." Reaching in he pulled out what Jim recognized as a shock collar meant for dogs from his bag. The helmeted man felt his stomach drop at the thought of young Spock wearing such a cruel device. "It'll keep him quiet at least. It's even got a little remote if he gets out of hand."

Jim saw red. He socked the guy across the jaw, surprising everyone. Not pausing, Jim brought his foot up and sent another guy spinning with a hit to the head before he could get him.

"What the fuck?" One man reached for a weapon and Jim took him out with a one two punch before taking his knee out with another strike. The other two grabbed his arms and hauled him up, but he used the wall as a spring board to send them all tumbling back, Jim smashing their heads against the floor after rolling away. All of them appeared to be knocked out now and Jim smirked. He searched them all for weapons and dumped all but one in a nearby trash shoot. Tucking the basic phazer in his waist band he started searching the hall again. "Spock? Spock, are you hear?"

No answer.

Biting his lip, Jim began trying every door he could find. Most were locked, those that opened were empty. He paused though when he saw one a ways down that looked like it was crooked on its hinges. Almost like someone had been struggling to get out.

_Please please please..._ He quickly went to it and pushed on it. It wouldn't budge so he took out the phazer and shot the lock off in a quick powerful burst. Pushing again, it opened and he moved through.

His first sight was of Spock, gagged, blindfolded and with his ears blocked as well as tied to a chair. He had a green bruise to the side of his face and a small trail of blood coming down his nostril. The sight filled him with both relief and anger, but the boy looked perfectly calm. Jim had a feeling he was meditating on a way to escape if he knew his Spock.

A guard looked up in surprise, moving for his weapon before Jim socked him in the jaw. Twice. That seemed to startle Spock who's senses were sharper than most humans even with them being dampened. Rushing over, Jim quickly took the blind fold and ear guards off. Spock blinked and then his eyes widened when he saw him before he began struggling. Jim had to jump back before flailing legs took his knee caps out.

"Spock, calm down! It's me!" The boy stopped, looking at him in unhidden shock. Jim quickly undid the gag and Spock shook his head, glaring at him angrily. It made Jim wince for some reason.

"You cannot fool me! You are not Jay!" he spat.

Jim was surprised. By what he wasn't sure. Maybe it was that Spock didn't believe it was him. Or the way that it sounded like he thought Jim wouldn't even come for him. Quickly he took off the helmet, smiling at him. "Spock, it is me."

Spock's anger melted into confusion and maybe even something like hope. "J...Jay?"

"Yeah..." He knelt down and worked to undo the complicated knots around Spock's wrists and arms. "You sound surprised.'

"I...I didn't think you would...You said you were leaving and I..."

Jim pulled back and looked at him, putting his hands on his shoulders. He squeezed them comfortingly at the slight tension there. "Spock, if I was a world away I'd find my way back and do what I could to get you home safely. No matter what. Heck, I stole a bike and bit the shit out of five guys to get to you. Nothing could stop me."

Spock looked shocked again, blushing badly. He looked down in embarrassment before something caught his attention. Jim wasn't used to seeing emotion on the normally passive face, but the sudden fear alerted him to the danger. "Jay, behind you!"

Jim barely had time to wrap Spock in a protective embrace and take them both to the ground before a shot from behind rang out.

Jim screamed in pain.


	13. Found

Hehehe, I knew that last cliff hanger would get some fun reactions :D Glad to see you all care. Hope you enjoy this one as well. It begins what I consider the second half of the story, and someone else important will be arriving.

* * *

Jim felt a bullet-a bullet for God's sake!-tear through his shoulder. He'd been hit by Phasers before and they hurt like concentrated hellfire going through his skin but they rarely broke the skin unless super concentrated. Even then, they cauterized the wound going in and out so bleed out wasn't much of a problem. Bullets...bullets hurt like a piece of metal traveling at the speed of sound punching a hole in your skin and your muscle your bone and slicing through veins so your blood began pumping out. He could already feel his shirt absorbing the redness, warm and slick on his skin. Bones' voice was ringing in his head about barbarians and the possible damage a wound like that could leave.

But pain was pain and Jim was able breath through it as he hugged the small body of a seven year old Spock close. The kid was trembling in his arms, looking up at him with wide eyes. "J-Jay?" he asked quietly.

Jim breathed more trying to crack a smile but it was a stretch. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"I wouldn't call a bullet wound okay, human. Admittedly though I had been aiming for the back of your neck, not your shoulder. Still, I have more ammunition."

Gritting his teeth, Jim turned his head enough. "You..."

T'Fua regarded him coolly, still holding the gun out. "Indeed."

"Somehow I think I should've guessed..." T'Fua arched her eyebrows. "Not like you didn't conceal your dislike for Amanda and me. Naughty Vulcan, such bad control."

Her gaze flattened. "Do not speak as if you know me, human."

"But you suggested Amanda to the kidnappers." Spock tensed but Jim held him tightly though it made pain shoot through him. "That was you, wasn't it? I'm guessing you probably found the kidnappers after they botched that Argellian kidnapping attempt..."

"Conjecture, but not incorrect."

"Why? What logic is there in that?"

"You seek to stall for time in hopes of a rescue I believe, so I think instead I will shoot you again. And then Spock."

Jim laughed a bit, but made sure his body covered Spock. "Oh, I'm sorry, all I hear is 'I don't have a logical reason, I let my own emotions take over and did something stupid so I have to erase the evidence to spare my poor Vulcan feelings of inadequacy.' That's the only logical reason I see to do this."

Spock managed to look up though Jim's good arm was trying to crush him against him, eyes wide and incredulous. He just hoped his gambit worked and did buy them a bit of time and distracted him.

"You seek to insult me," she said less than amusedly.

"No shit, Sherlock. Do all Vulcans state the obvious or are you stalling for time to try and find a "logical" reason to offer your boss's wife up to a bunch of kidnappers. Or did you suggest Spock?"

T'Fua let her hand drop, regarding him coolly. "If you so desire to know before I dispose of you, I did it in hopes to show Sarek that bringing his wife and child along is a flawed idea. You even more so, though I knew he intended to leave you behind. They present far too many risks—"

"Bullshit," Jim said. "You made this risk, and now you're going to shoot us? I'm willing to bet you were just jealous or something. You had a thing for Sarek? Or is this just out of principal because marrying Amanda pissed you off." He did his best to shift his hand subtly between him and Spock, keeping his eyes on Spock and trying to convey to keep calm.

"Jealousy and doing something like this out of sheer principal is illogical," she said.

"And so is putting your boss's wife and son in danger to prove a damn point! And you wouldn't be here otherwise unless you were afraid that these guys would betray you. You probably thought to get rid of them first...but now you shot me and you threatened to kill us rather than retreat and let people think it was an inside disagreement. So you planned this too. And you brought a gun when these guys all had Phasers. What, did you think they were all cavemen or something? That says to me you were planning this before hand. Were you intending to kill Amanda?"

"...You are more intelligent than I gave you credit for. However, as you are still nameless, no one will miss you. And I doubt Spock's loss will be of consequence-"

That did it. Jim got his hand around the Phaser he had taken from one of the men and whipped it around despite his protesting shoulder. Still, his aim held true and he shot the gun out of her hand before she could fully react he shot three more times. It was only on stun but it sent her reeling back into the wall. He let go of Spock and rolled, pushing himself up. "We need to get out of here!"

Spock quickly stood as well, staring at the blood running down Jim's arm and staining his shirt and jacket. "J-Jay, your hurt—"

"That's not important now! We gotta go before she recovers!" He grabbed Spock around the middle with his good arm, kicking the gun across the room as he ducked out the door. Spock wrapped his arms around him, and Jim was grateful for the adrenaline pumping through him because he was heavier than a normal seven year old. Not that he carried seven year olds fleeing through a hallway often.

Jim quickly pressed Spock's head close to him as he tip-toed over the bodies of the guys he'd beaten up, noting that indeed there were plumes of red on them as well. A silencer also lay nearby, showing that perhaps she thought there was no one else to worry about hearing her coming. _Hopefully we can get an ambulance here if they're still alive..._

"Jay, I think she's gone to retrieve the firearm!" Spock said in his ear.

"We're almost to the elevator, just hold on," he panted. Getting to the elevator door, he pressed button quickly and cursed as it was apparently a few floors down.

Another shot rang out and Jim ducked on instinct, holding Spock close. He fired the phaser at her, getting her to duck into another room. "Shit that woman is insane!"

"I agree," Spock said quietly, timidly.

Jim squeezed him with his one good arm, his voice low and serious with a rasp as he tried to breathe comfort out. "Don't worry, like hell I'm letting her get you. I'll keep you safe."

Spock nodded against him, but Jim felt him lift his head after a moment. "I will watch your back. She will not hurt you again."

He smiled at the determination in his voice. "Thanks." The elevator dinged and he quickly ducked in before the doors were even fully open, pressing the ground floor and then the door close button as fast as possible several times. "C'mon, c'amon!" He could hear T'Pau's footsteps just as the door closed and they headed down. Sighing, he set Spock down on his feet and tried to ease himself against the wall on his good shoulder.

"Jay, you've lost a lot of blood..." Spock said quietly.

"It's not that much...but I'd prefer not to loose more..."

Spock stared before quickly grabbing the end of his Vulcan robe and gripping it in his teeth. Pulling, he ripped a long strip of it around the hemline and pulled more. "There is no exit wound, which is not good. A tourniquet will help stem the blood flow. Please kneel down and hold still." Jim was surprised but didn't say anything as he did as he was told. The boy wrapped the long strip around near where the wound was. "This will hurt." He tightened the loop of cloth and Jim hissed through his teeth. The strip of cloth was very close to his wound, but since it was more towards his joint Spock could still tie off the blood flow from his heart he hoped. Mini-Vulcan strength helped to get it tight enough to hopefully keep Jim from loosing too much more of the red liquid but could still move. "I am unsatisfied...but that will have to do for now."

Jim smiled at him, still breathing deep through pain. "Thanks Spock. Hopefully we can get out of here soon, call for help...Crap, that's right!" He reached into his pocket for the portable communicator. "Good, not damaged. Your father gave me this, I can hopefully contact him...actually, you talk to him just in case something comes out at the bottom floor." He quickly dialed the number for Amanda's phone, handing it to him.

Spock took it and held it to his ear, sticking close to Jay. "Mother? Yes, it's me... No, I am alright, but Jay is hurt! ...I do not know where we are." He looked up to Jim hopefully.

He leaned down enough he could talk into the phone. "I'm pretty sure we're on Sandarez. I didn't see a number or a name, but it's a big office building with its own garage...I'm gonna try to get us somewhere safer though."

"Jay, don't do anything foolish!"

"I'm gonna do what I have to get Spock somewhere safe! Oh, and just to let you know, T'Fua is the one that suggested you to be kidnapped. It was the guy's choice to take Spock instead. And I don't think she was satisfied with that because she showed up with a gun and shot me."

"You can't be serious," Sarrin's voice came on.

"Jay is telling the truth!" Spock said. "He is bleeding badly. She threatened to kill me as well."

"Oh my god!" Amanda screamed. "Oh god..."

"Jay, Spock," Sarek's voice came on. "I believe you. If T'Fua has gone this far, I have no doubt she will continue on a destructive path. If you can get to safety, do so quickly and I will have them trace the phone."

"Alright..."

"Please hurry, father. Jay is looking pale..."

Jim smirked a bit, chuckling at the comment on his complexion. He knew he probably was looking pretty bad though.

"We will be as fast as possible. Stay on the line. And stay safe."

Spock seemed surprised before relaxing a tiny bit. "We will, Father."

Jim smiled a bit before looking up. "We're almost to the bottom. Hold on to the phone Spock, I've got a ride nearby."

Spock nodded, reaching up to grasp his jacket as he rose. Then the elevator suddenly stopped on the third floor and Jim cursed. The door opened and a man in a suit jumped back in surprise. "You know sully?" Jim asked.

"Wh-who?"

"Nevermind. Oh, and you might suggest moving buildings." Jim quickly grabbed Spock and rushed to the stairs. "Loosing too much damn time, we're heading down the last two floors."

"Agreed," Spock said, quickly following as they rushed down the stair well. Jim cursed though when a shot rain out and pressed them both against the wall.

"Goddamit, T'Fua, stop this! It's not logical and it's fucking dangerous!"

"I am sorry we do not see eye to eye," her voice came down, echoing in the stairwell but still to close for Jim's liking. "But this is the only viable option."

"Now I know you're crazy..." Jim quickly moved to the center and shot up, seeing a flash of black move away. "Go!" Spock hesitated but then went down the rest of the stair way. Jim followed, keeping his back to the wall and watching for signs of the Vulcan woman.

He wasn't prepared when she suddenly swung down from a stoop above and kicked Jay in the chest, sending him stumbling back. Before he could raise the phaser, she grasped him around the throat and pushed him against the wall. "I give you credit, human. You are annoyingly skilled."

"Jay!"

"Stay there, Spock!"

"You are most obstinate," T'Fua said. She brought the gun up to his head. "You cannot always protect him."

"Doesn't mean I won't try," he spat. Before she could fire though, something slammed into her from the side. Jim was pulled along though her grip loosened in shock and he yelled as he landed on his bad shoulder.

Cracking his eyes open through the pain, he gaped when he saw Spock had tackled the woman in a fit of rage. Winding back, he struck her hard across the face. "You will not kill him!" Jim had to admit, being on the observer side of Spock, even mini-Spock, hulking out was different. But T'Fua was still a full grown Vulcan woman and she struck him off and across the floor.

"You have been an annoyance to me for far too long..." She grasped the gun she had dropped and stood, aiming down at a prone Spock.

Jim grabbed the phazer at the same time and fired again. T'Fua dodged but turned her attention back to him. Tensing his legs, he rushed and slammed into her, pushing her against the stair railing. He slammed her hand against the railing until she dropped the gun down to the bottom. T'Fua glared out right striking him across the face and pushing him back to push into the wall with her hands around his neck. Bringing knees up to his chest, Jim pushed out and struck her in the chest while bringing the phaser up to shoot her in the face. T'Fua released him in shock, stumbling back with hands over her face. Jim then punched her hard in the chest enough he felt his hand crack against her Vulcan bones. She stumbled further until she hit the rail once more, dazed and reeling. Jim shot the edge of the rail in a constant stream until it snapped from it's end and she fell back its bend it with a scream. Jim looked over the end and saw she was finally unconscious, falling from three flights up. He doubted she was dead since Vulcans were quite sturdy.

Spock rushed over as well, looking down but not looking sympathetic to their attacker. He sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

The boy looked up at him and frowned. "You do not need to ask that, you are the one hurt."

He smiled, guiding him quickly down the stairs. "I'll live, don't worry. Thanks to you.'" Spock blushed but seemed pleased. "C'mon, before she wakes up like a Terminator or something." Spock didn't get the reference, but he paused long enough to snap a picture with the phone. "I set it on speaker, I believe my parents and the others heard everything. But photographic evidence shall ensure she is unable to escape prosecution."

Jim smiled and patted his head. "Good idea. Points for staying cool under pressure."

Spock blushed but didn't look displeased. Jim quickly pushed him towards the door though and rushed to open it.

When the door opened he headed out first, keeping his eyes peeled for danger. No sooner had he passed the wall separating the stairwell door from the rest of the garage, a Phaser blast went dangerously close to his face and he quickly ducked back behind the wall, a hand on Spock's chest to keep him against the wall as well. "Goddammit!"

"I had a feeling I'd see you here, kid." Jim peaked around the wall and saw a flamboyant Hawaiian shirt he'd seen earlier in the day. "I heard through the grapevine a stranger showed up asking about the kid...who I see is in your company."

"Yeah, and he's leaving in my company!"

"Don't suppose I could convince you to stay? Cut you in for some of the ransom? You look pretty hurt though, I don't think we have time for a lot of negotioating."

"No, you can't convince me of that." He felt a tug and looked to Spock, who was pointing towards the other cars nearby. He followed the gesture and saw another man trying to hide behind the cars. Aiming, he fired a warning round to the wall. "Keep your men away, Sully!"

"Hey now, no need to get violent!"

"I disagree. I got a crazy bitch on our tail with a gun, and she already shot a lot of your guys!"

"Excuse me?" he yelled.

"The guys that took Spock have been shot by the woman that convinced them to go after his mother. And she's ready to kill us and more." He looked at Spock, who kept his mouth shut. No reason to tell Sully she was unconscious just through that door. "How do you think I got hurt? I got Spock out pretty easy, she's the major threat. Did you think that group of your men hurt me?"

"...Delgato, upstairs now! Get anyone else on the way and keep the other floors from getting suspicious." Jim sighed in some relief. "Oh, don't get comfortable sir. I still don't intend to let you or the boy go. Come out slowly, because I have men all over this street and they'll be ready to get rid of you. I would rather not hurt a child though."

"How chivalrous..."

"Thank you. Now, come out or I will come over there and—"

There was a yell and Jim jumped as it sounded like a body hit the floor. "Jay!" a familiar voice called.

Looking around, he gaped to see Chris standing over Sully with a pipe in his hand. He looked out of breath, but not worse for wear. "Chris? How did you...?"

He gave a cocky grin that turned into a grimace as Jim stepped further out with Spock close behind. The young Vulcan kept his senses up for danger but looked warily curious at the new arrival. Jim kept his hand on his injured shoulder, feeling the blood still staining his shirt and his arm going a bit numb. "Jesus, you look like shit..."

"Nice language in front of a kid," Jim sneered.

"I heard you using a few expletives..." He smiled at Spock. "Hey. I'm Christopher Pike, I helped Jay track you down. I would have helped him get you out too if he hadn't stolen my bike and left me behind!"

"Hey, considering I got shot, I stand behind my decision. And I was gonna bring it back!"

Chris just narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't have gotten shot if you had someone here to help!"

"Stop arguing!" Spock suddenly yelled. "Jay is hurt, and we have people after us. There are more constructive things we could be doing."

Chris blinked but then nodded. "Okay, you got a point kid."

"I am not a kid!"

"You look like one. But c'mon, lets go!" He quickly gut under Jim's arm, pulling it over his shoulder.

"I can walk," the blonde protested.

"Not for long. We gotta get you help," he said, pulling him forward.

"My father is working to track us," Spock said, holding up the phone.

"Great, but hide the phone here so they can track it and raid these guys. I got mine, we'll call from a hospital."

Spock blinked before looking to Jim. Jim smiled. "I trust him."

Spock nodded slowly. "That is...a logical strategy." He held the phone up to his ear. "Father, mother, did you hear? It is alright, Jay trusts him and I trust Jay. We will call you from a medical facility, I do not believe Jay can wait any longer. Please send authorities here for the men that kidnapped me and T'Fua before she comes to her senses." He listened to something on the other end before nodding, quickly walking around. He finally settled on hiding the phone behind a stone wall that had a gap between it and the building wall proper. "I believe they would have difficulty finding it there. Let us hurry."

Chris nodded and half carried Jim back out and towards his bike. Jim admitted he was starting to feel light headed. Probably from blood loss and his adrenaline starting to wind down. "Hey, how'd you find us anyway?" Jim managed to ask.

"I have a tracker on my bike, genius. I followed it with my phone, and I called in a few of my friends from security in the fleet. They're already sweeping the streets and scared off a bunch of goons, but I focused on finding you."

"Ah, how sweet...My hero."

He didn't notice Spock's slight frown but Chris just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we better hurry. I think you're going loopy from anemia." He got him to his bike but paused. "Where are my keys?"

"In my pants." Chris eyed him before sighing and reaching into his pants pocket. "Other one...but thanks."

"Very funny, now who needs to remember there's a kid here?" He quickly reached into the other and pulled them out. "You're lucky I like you, ya know that?"

Jim nodded a bit. "Yeah...Can three people fit on this?"

"The kid is small, he'll be fine," he looked at Spock, who was frowning at him. "You get in front. I'll be in the middle so I can drive...crap, Jay, can you hold on to anything?"

"Mmmm...I can try...Definitely don't think I should drive."

Spock frowned worriedly but the other human nodded. "Okay, I'll try to drive carefully. Let's hurry." He opened up the compartment. "Did you lose one of my helmets?"

"Yeah...sorry..."

He sighed but gave the remaining helmet to Spock. "You wear this."

"But-"

"Jay risked his life to save you, so you have to take care of it." He blinked as if surprised before looking thoughtful.

"Chris?" Jim asked.

"Sorry, just...nevermind. Put the helmet on kid and climb on." Spock did so and managed to climb on. Chris propped Jim against the wall and climbed on so Spock was up against his front and he could reach the handle bars. "Okay, climb on behind me."

"Right." Jay did so, grunting as he leaned against Chris. "Don't think I can...sit up very well..."

"Okay. Just hold on." He started up the bike and quickly got out of the alley and down the street.

Jim tried to relax a bit and gauge how much blood he had loss, but his head really was getting too muzzy. Every now and then he thought he saw a flash of a red shirt and wondered if they were some of Chris's friends he was talking about. He hoped maybe things wouldn't go south again.

"Stop them!" Sully could apparently recover from a hit from a steel pipe and still yell damn loud down the street.

Chris cursed impressively under his breath as the sound of phaser fire followed them. "Hold on!" Their stomach's lurched as he made an impressive drift turn down another alley.

"I hope you know where you're going!" Jim managed to yell back, a bit more adrenaline coming back.

"More or less, now quiet!" He maneuvered through the alleyways until he made it to another street. "Okay, that should buy us time! The hospital's kind of far this way though, so hold on!" He revved it up more and they moved quickly through the streets and alleys. However, as they passed a few blocks away from the Crow Bar, a large black car pulled out in front of them so fast they would've crashed if Chris hadn't slammed on the breaks and drift to the side. "Shit!" He quickly headed in the direction his bike was pointing, going over the sidewalks to avoid a crowd of cars.

"Head for the hotel," Jim said. "The one near where we met, we can get help there..."

"That's not near the hospital! You need a doctor!" He yelped as another phaser shot past them and began to weave to try and through their attackers off.

"There's a lot of security there, I think they can get me to the hospital with less fear of being shot..."

Chris growled but nodded. "Okay, fine. Hold on tight!" He moved even faster, skidding out on another street and Jim grunted as he did hold on tightly.

"You are being reckless!" Spock said through the small mike in the helmet. Jim had to smile a bit, reminded already of his first officer.

"I'm trying to keep us from having more holes than a Klingon Peace Treaty, thanks!" Chris yelled, moving down several side streets and alleys before coming out on another street proper. He zipped through traffic and Jim winced when he heard the familiar sound of police sirens. "Damn, guess they can't ignore this...Hopefully they can wait till we get to that hotel."

Jim could hear a mechanical voice from the police car. "Citezan, pull over!" was a mantra the computer belted out.

"This brings back memories," he muttered low enough the others couldn't hear him over the wind whipping by.

Jim finally saw the hotel in the distance down the street, but he also saw several more police cars. Before they could stop them though, two more black cars barreled down the street to block the police from them. Jim cursed but Chris just kept heading towards them.

"Hold on!" Pulling to the side, he popped a wheely and jumped the thrusters of the hover bike to shoot like lightening into a nearby store window. There were screams as several people got out of the way of the apparent rogue bikers, some shouting to call the police.

Jim was laughing. "You are insane!"

"I prefer to think of it as strategy!" He made it to the back room despite a lot of people trying to block him with various displays of handbags, scarves and mannequins wearing charming ensembles. Jim managed to shoot the back door off its hinges before they hit it. "Thanks!'

"No prob...but the phaser's out of juice." He tossed it aside to prove his point.

"Let's hope we don't need it, we're almost there." He took the back route through the alleys to the back of the hotel, surprising several cops and security there. "We rescued the kidnapped kid, but the kidnappers are after us!"

The men looked at each other before regarding them suspiciously and reached for their weapons. "Alright, climb off the bike and put your hands up!"

"Oh for the love of—"

"If you harm or arrest either of them, I will ensure my father, Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan has you all demoted to the worst possible jobs you can think of," Spock said calmly. "Now let us through or I will tell the Embassy you put us in harms way by delaying us illogically when my parents would very much like to see me, I'm certain."

Chris looked surprised by the calm threats Spock made, but Jim just grinned at the fact a bunch of security men were cowed by a seven year old. While they stood around uncertainly though, Chris revved his bike and once more barreled past them into the hotel.

"H-Hey, stop!"

"Don't fire you idiot, if that's the Amabassador's kid we'll be in deep shit!"

Jim grinned and held on as they made it through the kitchen and into the lobby. An elevator just so happened to be open and Chris gunned it, sliding inside. As several people rushed to get out of the floor. "What floor do we want?"

Spock reached over and pressed the button. "...I rather like this hovercycle. I was told my father had one at one time."

"Really? Huh, wouldn't expect that of a Vulcan Ambassador...Nice job back there too, Kid. You're good under pressure."

"...Thank you."

"Think about Joining the fleet. We could use more guys like you."

Jim couldn't help it, he began laughing. He was light headed by now and a little giddy, but he managed to choke out an agreement between laughs. There were some dark patches encroaching on his vision as well and a cold sweat down his back and neck.

"Jay, you do not look good..." Spock said.

"Don't feel good either...too much blood, I think...I don't think I can..."

The moment the doors opened on the penthouse level, several men stood with phasers ready. Sarek and Amanda were at the front and Spock took off the helmet and climbed off to rush over to them. Jim could dully hear words being spoken as Amanda knelt to hug him in utter relief, Sarek also kneeling to look him over. He could hear Chris a little better, yelling for someone to help Jim. Spock was agreeing he thought, and he saw Sarek looking actually worried as he glanced over before the blackness finally took over and Jim felt his body tip over into nothingness.

* * *

Jim slowly felt consciousness coming back to him, like his mind was breaking the surface. It reminded him of when he woke in the hospital on Vulcan after that trek through the desert. When he opened his eyes however, he was surprised to see a stone ceiling. Moving his eyes around, he realized that he was in his room back at Spock's family home. He was confused but knew his rescue mission on earth wasn't a dream. It had hurt too damn much, and he still felt a slight twinge in his shoulder.

"Jay?"

He turned his head and saw Spock sitting in a chair next to him. He was obviously better since the last time he saw him, but there was still a faint bruise on his cheek. Wide black eyes were staring over him in a combination of shock and worry. Jim smiled a bit. "Hey..."

Spock relaxed back. "You are awake...that is good."

Jim agreed with a nod. "How long was I out? What happened?"

"You have been out for only a few days. You had lost a lot of blood..." He breathed deeply. "After we arrived on the correct floor and I was able to reunite with my parents, you passed out in the elevator. Mr. Pike tried to help but you were badly anemic. Father finally insisted they get you to a hospital and even escorted you with my mother and I. You were very...very cold..." He took another breath. "We took an express ship back home after your initial treatment. The doctors insisted you remain asleep until the wound was mostly healed, we stopped drugging you today."

Jim reached out and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry..."

Spock looked confused. "For what? It is illogical for you to apologize."

"I'm sorry I worried you." He was silent, not denying it, and Jim smiled. "What happened to Chris?"

"Mr. Pike explained what happened and I corroborated enough they were convinced. He was chastized by Starfleet for acting on his own and putting his fellow cadets in danger, but commended and rewarded for aiding my rescue. He is an...interesting individual."

Jim smiled a bit. "What happened to T'Fua and those guys?"

Spock eased back, returning to a more logical reiteration. "The remaining kidnappers were tracked down thanks to the phone and a raid was issued on the building. They found other illegal activities on the floors Adrian Sullivan, or "Sully", owned including smuggled goods and illegal betting slips on various legal and illegal events. However...some did not survive." Jim frowned and kept stroking through his hair. "I did not like them in the least, but death seems...unfair in punishment. Though I do not know the extent of their illegal activities."

Jim smiled. "You have a good heart, Spock." Spock blushed again. "And T'Fua?" he prompted after a moment of silence.

The boy breathed deeply. "She was injured by the fall. She survived, but has been placed in custody while in treatment for her injuries. Father and the others overheard her chasing us through the building over the phone, several witnesses saw her enter the shipping area after I was taken, and the gun had only her prints on it, so little other proof was needed to charge her. She killed several men on Earth...Father has agreed to allow them to punish her."

Jim sighed. "Well...can't say I'm broken up about it..."

"It is believed that she experienced some sort of break down. The reason is yet unknown..."

He shrugged, wincing at the stiffness. "She's crazy. It happens." He ruffled the boy's hair again. "I'm just glad you're okay. And hey, you saved me a couple of times there, especially with T'Fua."

A green tinge came to his face and Spock ducked his head. "I am more relieved you are recovering. And I did what was logical to...protect a member of my family."

Jim was surprised but felt a large warmth spread through out his chest at that. He almost felt like crying, but refused to do so in front of Spock at any age. Still, he brought him closer in one armed hug. "Thanks, Spock. That means...more than I can say." Spock hugged him back, gripping his shirt a moment before they pulled away and Jim smiled down at the flushed young Vulcan.

Before more could be said, Amanda opened the door and smiled in relief. She rushed over and hugged Jim. "You're awake! Thank goodness!"

Jim smiled and patted her back as he sat up. "Glad to see you too...Kind of glad I'm here too."

She smiled and sat back. "It was the least we could do to take care of you as you recovered again. Sarek insisted, even said we should just take you back to Vulcan. I'm sure he feels indebted to you as much as I do."

He smiled, though he knew Sarek had other reasons to bring him back. Not reasons either of them wanted to tell her though, not yet. "Totally worth it to make sure my adoptive family was safe."

She smiled warmly then brightened. "Ah, speaking of family, we have a visitor. Just a second, let me go get him." She rose and left the room. Jim moved to pile his pillows up a bit more to support his back, and Spock helped him. He smiled at the young boy and relaxed back. He could feel tight new skin over his wound, likely grown with the help of a dermal generator. They weren't quite as advanced as those from the future though so he had a feeling he'd have a scar. Reaching into his over shirt he felt around till he found a slightly raised area of skin in a circular pattern just to the side of his shoulder blade. It was odd feeling. Most scars could be erased in the future with dermal generators after all, so he didn't have many. He decided he'd rather keep it than get rid of it, as a reminder of everything that happened in the past so to speak.

"Jay, I'd like you to meet Cousin Selek."

Jim looked up from examining his scar by touch and froze, feeling as though all the blood in his body was gone again. A very familiar Vulcan man in his twenties stood primly before him, his hands behind his back and dark eyes focused on him. He was dressed in traditional Vulcan clothes of greens and blues with a satchel over his side. The last time Jim had seen him though he had been in formal Starfleet attire. The un-amused glare was still in place though.

"It's good to meet you...Jay." He said the name as if it was unfamiliar, and his eyes pinned him to the bed in a way that said he knew the truth.

_Spock..._


	14. Family

New chapter, yay! :D I'm sure many of you want to know what Spock will say to Jim...but I am mean and instead bring you a lead up chapter entirely from Spock's POV till he got there XD Hey, it's important I promise. And damn, I wrote this in one day...

Oh, and I've gotten a few comments about things like spelling and grammar. I appreciate the look out, I seriously do. As it stands I don't have a beta reader and I'm working on things I hope one day to professionally publish, so those get a bit more attention in rereads and what not. I do this for fun and because I really enjoy making you all and myself happy. So if I mess up typing quickly know it certainly was not intentional, and I do appreciate the look out but editing is just not a top priority right now with my fanfiction, more with my original fiction. Thanks again!

* * *

Shortly after his Captain had disappeared from radar in their ships small landing vessel, Commander Spock had quickly marched to his elder counter part. "Do you know what is going on?" he asked seriously in a quiet voice, eyes locked on the other.

The elder Vulcan looked at him as well before casting his eyes down. "I have...a likely suspicion. If we may talk in private?"

He nodded once and turned. "Mr. Scott, you are in charge."

"Oh God," someone from the audience said, but Spock ignored the outburst and quickly pulled the other Vulcan away. He led him to a private conference room, locking the door behind him. Rather than sit, he paced around the side of the table. Nervous energy ran through him, anger and confusion that he kept bottled deep down making him move like a wind up toy.

"What was he thinking?" Spock muttered.

"I believe he sought to change the past."

Spock's head snapped to his counterpart. "Change the past?" His incredulity almost broke the surface of his control.

"Indeed. I blame myself," the older Vulcan said with a world weary slump of his shoulders. "Captain Kirk is aware of who I truly am. That I am you from another dimension in a future time."

"I know that," Spock said lowly.

"Yes. But in my...familiarity with him, I spoke of adventures from my world. Several involved time travel. We were able to save Earth by one method. I believe Jim is trying to save Vulcan by returning to the past."

Spock stared in shock before sitting down. "You are telling the truth?"

Dark eyes narrowed at him. "I do not lie. And I would not lie about something such as this."

He nodded slowly "Indeed I do not believe you would...What are the chances that he was successful?"

"I cannot be certain. I did not tell him the exact formula to calculate the variables. The James Kirk of my world was indeed greatly intelligent, but Mr. Scott's knowledge was invaluable in figuring out our own problem as well as mine. I fear likely he has..."

Spock narrowed his eyes in thought before quickly going to the computer of the room. "Computer, bring up all files Captain Kirk has read in the last twenty four hours."

"Confirmed," the mechanical voice said, bringing up dozens of files on time travel.

Spock glossed over articles he had read before out of mere curiosity, and speed read several pages of others. "Fascinating...he must've spent all the time he had leading up to the ceremony to read these. But reading can't do it all..." He stood and quickly headed out the door. His elder self followed him as he marched down the hall and through the turbo lift until he came to the Captain's Quarters. "Override code Spock, Beta, Ontario, Sov-tuhk."

There was a beep and the door slid open. _Good, he did not rework his lock here. _He made his way inside and sat at the Captain's computer, quickly searching through the files. He found a file open and was surprised to find it was a tablet program that had an equation written out.

"He did it..." Elder Spock said in awe. Then he frowned and moved in closer. "No..."

"Something is wrong?" Spock said sharply.

"Yes...and no. He calculated nearly correctly by combining many of the listed theoretical equations. Much like how I gave Mr. Spock an equation he would one day stumble upon himself, Jim has somehow figured out this equation on his own before Scotty did. However, he has made one error in calculation." He pointed to one part of the equation. "I believe he was attempting to go back no more than two years ago in order to warn Vulcan and Earth. However, this variable would instead take him back by a span of decades..."

"So there is a possibility he is alive, but ten years or more in the past..." Spock said quietly.

"Yes. I will give your Jim credit, he is most ingenious."

"He is not 'mine'. And further, I may kill him should he return..."

"We must bring him back somehow. I realize he has good intentions, but there is no telling what he can and will change in the past. And he is needed for the future of this world."

"He has made his choice—"

"There are things that James T. Kirk must face down in this world," his Elder Self said seriously, staring down at him hard. "Others may try and perhaps succeed, or likely fail where he succeeded. These failures could bring about catyclismic consequences."

Spock stared back just as hard. "He is _not_ the Kirk you know," he said slowly and deliberately.

The elder wasn't fazed. "I know that. He has had a harder, different life than the Jim I knew and that has made him different in many aspects. But at his core he is still the fearless, caring, intelligent and driven man I know. That is the true Captain Kirk I know, and that is the Captain Kirk that drove the ship out to save a planet that wasn't even his that was destroyed."

Spock felt a tightness in his chest and look down. He and Kirk had been rocky at the start of their relationship, and while not 'friends', as his counterpart had prophesized, they had become more comfortable. He had begun to see the insane ability his Captain had of thinking around or through an obstacle in the most unbelievable ways. Somehow he was usually a success. He took losses hard though, especially when he lost people. In the first few months of his Captaincy the cocksureness would melt away when he thought no one was looking into a fear that made him practically sick. It was mostly with Dr. McCoy's help he made it through and began to mature. He treated everyone on the crew with respect on duty, joking with them off duty and eventually won over the crew. Even Nyota had eventually and grudgingly begun to enjoy his company. Spock had begun to see the beginnings of a great Captain before this incident.

"...It was a foolish decision. And it is a further foolish decision to go after him."

The elder man's expression eased. "But you will."

"Yes. I cannot allow my Captain to do this. There is no telling what could go wrong." He stood. "I will need another vessel, preferably larger and better suited to this endeavor."

After a moment of consideration he nodded. "Yes, that will be best. Others should go with you—"

Spock was shaking his head. "I will not risk the rest of the crew. Either I shall succeed and bring Kirk back, or this will end with me and the matter will be put to rest with no further loss of valuable crew members. If he has gone into the past, I am the most qualified as I am native to Vulcan, fluent in the language and history and will hopefully be able to blend in. I also doubt that any vessel will be able to remain in orbit for the time required so an extra crew will not be needed. I can land my vessel, hide it, find Kirk and use extra fuel to return as long as it is not a large vessel requiring many hands."

Elder Spock stared before nodding resolutely, though he did not look pleased. "You make logical points...I believe you have developed skills I had not at your age in terms of leadership." He stood. "I have a ship that will do you well in my ownership I believe. An investigation will be launched soon regarding what the Captain has done. I would recommend we do this quickly. Call together the rest of the bridge crew as they should be made aware of what is happening should things go wrong and can help us get things ready."

Spock nodded. "I will be back shortly." He returned to the bridge to see many still in shock and conversing animatedly about what had happened moments ago. Moving around the room, he subtly got the attentions of Nyota, Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, Mr. Scott and Dr. McCoy and told them to join him as quickly as possible at the captain's quarters. Oddly these were the most trusted people that came to mind. Once they were all reassembled, Dr. McCoy was the first to speak up.

"You have any damn idea what that idiot did?" he yelled. "He just got himself killed! That..." the doctor struggled for words and Spock believed he recognized grief in his expression. Apparently he forwent denial and went straight to anger in his stages.

Nyota put an arm around him, attempting to bring comfort though she too looked ready to cry. Chekov and Sulu were similarly affected, though Mr. Scott looked more thoughtful than anything.

"I do not believe his own death was the Captain's intention," Elder Spock said. "And it is possible he is still alive."

They all looked at him in shock, McCoy taking a step forward. "Are you serious?" he asked, voice quieter than Spock had ever heard.

"Yes. I believe that Captain Kirk may have tried a risky maneuver of a slingshot method to travel through time."

Further shock mounted upon them and Spock wondered if they would truly believe this. Part of him barely believed it. "Are you serious?" Sulu finally asked. "Is that even possible."

"In theory. There are several large stars a few lightyears away comparable to Earth's sun and-"

"Use the breakaway effect to create an artificial timewarp!" Scotty said excitedly. "He must've rigged Galileo to burn up the fuel at a high enough rate to achieve warp, the cunning bastard! That explains why his signal vanished so suddenly!"

"Or he burned up around the star," McCoy said morosely.

Spock prime shook his head. "I believe he was successful. However, he will likely encounter problems with fuel and power on coming out of the warp."

"Aye," Scotty said more worriedly.

"Why vould he do zat?" Chekov asked, also looking critical but excited. "It could mean certain death..."

"To save Vulcan," Uhura said quietly. "Why else do it here and now?"

Sulu laughed suddenly, leaning against the wall. "Oh god...I knew he was crazy, but I never would've thought he was _this_ crazy!"

"How do we get his crazy ass back is what I want to know," McCoy said.

"I will take the same route and attempt to find him," Spock said.

All eyes turned to him, once more gaping.

"You're both insane!" McCoy shouted. "Jim does this and you gotta follow along? A second in command only has to go so far!"

"I do this to ensure the safety of our time stream as well as the captains," Spock ground out. "Though his intentions are admirable, there is a chance he will do something to further endanger the present."

"But if he's only gone back a year it shouldn't be bad," Sulu said. "How much could he really change that far back? He'd probably even just catch up to us.

"That is part of the problem," Elder Spock replied. "I believe, having looked over the equation he wrote, it is more likely he would end up more than a decade in the past."

There was another moment of silence before McCoy groaned. "That far back I wouldn't be surprised if he caused the goddamn apocalypse..."

"I don't think it would be that bad," Scotty said. "But he could certainly influence the good things as well as the bad. So, when do we leave?" he asked, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"We do not. Only I will be going."

"Spock, you can't be serious," Uhura said, stepping forward. "Won't it be easier with a group?"

"Easier perhaps, but it will endanger all of you."

"We're the crew of the _Enterprise_. Danger isn't exactly threatening anymore," McCoy said with a cross of his arms.

"I do not doubt your bravery, any of you," Spock said. "I have seen you all in action and you constantly rise above my expectations. I have no doubt you would do so on a mission such as this as well."

"The vhy leave us behind?" Chekov asked.

"Because, I do not wish to further endanger the crew of this ship. If I do not return, I can trust no one else to ensure it is run safely and that whoever is placed in charge will do the job satisfactorily." Spock hoped the fact he didn't want to lose any of them was implied well enough without being obvious. Uhura smiled a small bit so he was sure she understood his unspoken worry. The others appeared to be mixes of desires to argue and resignations. "Soltek has a ship I may use. We will need some help to outfit it quickly while the federation holds the Enterprise for investigation. With any luck I will be back with the captain before they claim us dead. He will likely face punishment..."

"I can figure something out," McCoy said. "Maybe something made him go a little crazy so he can plead temporary insanity. Not exactly a lie, though his brand of insanity isn't temporary."

Spock's lips twitched. "Indeed. We will need to make further plans. It will take time, but I intend to be out in the next few days while we are docked nearby for the investigation."

"The admirals were already telling me that we'd be heading there soon," Sulu said. "They're just waiting to see if he comes back like it's a prank. I don't think it is though, huh?" Spock shook his head. "Alright. They might want me there to get to the base soon. I'll head back to the bridge, the rest of you plan and fill me in later."

"Very good, Mr. Sulu," Spock said. He sat down on an extra chair. "Find a place to sit. We may be here a while."

* * *

It was approximately five days, eight hours and forty-two minutes after the incident that Spock made his way through the city like base to another docking area away from the _Enterprise_. The investigation Starfleet launched had gotten in the way of much of their time. Each of them had been pulled into questioning to inquired about their Captain's state of mind, his possible enemies, intentions, the repercussions they foresaw and so forth. Spock had remained relatively calm through the questioning of course, though phrased some of his answers to not give away their own plan.

The others all did well. Nyota had been somber as if missing a friend and spoke only of what she should know. Dr. McCoy railed against his friend and captain's stupidity until he was dismissed. Sulu exercised an amount of calm Spock admired as he dictated the facts he was supposed to know of. Scotty played the bagpipes whenever possible, and then answered with sorrow of how he didn't understand. Chekov had been the one they all worried about as he had never been in an interrogation situation, even after the Narada because everyone's account matched up. But the youngest of them acted sad and remorseful as he answered, with likely little actual acting involved, until he was released and returned to a determined and bright individual.

"I am part of Starfleet, not a vhimpering little boy. But if it gets me out faster, I am not unopposed to using my advantages," he grinned when Uhura asked how he was after.

In between interrogations they all did what they could to help prepare for the second instance of insanity that week. Sulu and Chekov plotted the best course for Spock to take around a large enough star for the slingshot to work. Spock had to admit working together they had done very well. Uhura managed to somehow get her hands on clothing that would help him blend in on Vulcan. Luckily, fashion didn't change much, but he had not taken his own clothing with him when he left so he hand none of his own. McCoy did a safety check of the ship and ensured he had plenty of medical supplies as well as food and water in case he needed it. And Scotty ensured that the engine would reach the necessary speeds and, somehow, had plenty of fuel. Spock had been admittedly surprised when on his visit to see how things were progressing, enough dilithium to cover possibly three trips stored away.

"I didn't steal it from the enterprise, don't worry. I just know a guy who knows a guy who knows a girlfriend of a guy, lets say."

Spock chose not to ask further and just be grateful.

He had also thought of telling his father their plans, but could not bring himself to do so. Logically he told himself that he should not involve more people than necessary and already there was a large group involved. Inside, he did not wish to worry his father or bring about hope in him that would likely not come to fruition. Their planet was gone, he did not think it was possible to change that.

Finally came a day when likely none of them would be needed for any more questions and that was this day. Spock moved through the crowds until he got to the ship docks at the other side, where his elder self had his ship. It was a newer ship by their time's standards, so keeping it hidden in the past would be imperative, but it was also more energy efficient and faster than older ships. It even had a cloaking device installed, which Spock was questionable of but again grateful for in the scope of this mission.

Spock boarded the ship, his older self looking things over. "Today seems like the most viable day to do the maneuver," he said.

The elder Vulcan nodded. "I thought so as well. I have already alerted the others through a coded message."

"Why, they are not coming."

"No, but they will wish to wish you good luck and say goodbye. Allow them, please. It is a human custom true, but it gives them peace of mind."

Spock nodded slowly. "I understand..." The last words you said to someone who would be gone could be very important.

"I'm sure you do. Go ahead and change first, I will finish ensuring we are ready."

He nodded again and went to the back area where everything was stored. He brought the clothes out and looked over the blue and white cloth. It was familiar to him in a way a familiar pattern always was. He'd worn clothes like these in his teenage years on Vulcan when his black elementary uniform was no longer required. He remembered his first day wearing them and his mother plucking at them as if to ensure they sat right...

Shaking his head, he began to undress. He knew there was the possibility of seeing her depending on how far back he went, but he was determined not to. To do so would be giving in to an emotional weakness within. He missed her, he admitted, but to see her again only to leave as soon as possible would...it would be detrimental to his psyche he believed. _Kirk could save her if this works,_ part of him said. Hope like that was not logical though and would likely hurt more than help.

After he changed, he moved back out to the ship proper to see the others arrived and waiting for him. They all looked him over.

"Huh. Never seen you out of uniform, Spock. It's weird," McCoy said.

Uhura struck the back of her hand against his chest but then smiled at Spock. "You look good." Going over, she hugged him gently. There was no fire or passion in their relationship any longer, but the cool embrace was comforting. "You better come back. With our crazy captain."

"I will do what I can."

"Mr. Spock?" He looked over to Chekov who stepped forward rather nervously. "I realize that luck and superstition are likely not a very Vulcan things...but please take this." He held out a hand and Spock held his out to receive whatever it was. A medallion of some kind hit his band, gold on a long gold chain. Spock brought it up to look at it more closely. An image of an old man carrying a child was on it and he vaguely recognized it. "It is Saint Christopher. My papa gave it to me before I left to keep me safe, it has been in our family a long time. I am not as devout as he and others of my family, but I knew the thought was to keep me safe as I traveled. I hoped it will do the same for you."

Spock was surprised. He looked at the medal again before looking to Chekov. "Are you certain? It is of sentimental value to you , is it not?"

Chekov smiled. "As Uhura said, you vill return. Give it back then. It is a loan, not a gift, yes?"

Spock nodded slowly. "Yes, I understand." He slipped the medallion over his neck and tucked it beneath the white undershirt. "Thank you, ensign. I will endeavor to bring it back."

Chekov smiled and nodded.

Sulu stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "I got nothing to give you but my faith, so to speak. But I know you'll bring our captain back."

Spock nodded slowly. "Thank you. Such confidence is reassuring."

Sulu smiled.

The Vulcan felt a clap on his back and turned to see Mr. Scott. "You've got a fine ship, plenty of fuel and one of the best minds in Starfleet." He tapped Spock's forehead and Spock quirked an eyebrow. "Sulu is right to believe you got this in the bag, sir."

"...Thank you, Mr. Scott. I trust you too will take good care of the _Enterprise_."

"Of course! I don't expect to be running it though, too much of a hassle. So get back soon before they start dishing out new duties or a stupid new captain."

He nodded then turned to see McCoy, standing with his arms crossed. "...If you succeed, I'll never make a comment about your ears, blood or call you hobgoblin or the like again."

Spock's brow tilted. "...That is indeed good incentive."

The others all laughed and McCoy smirked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever our differences are, I know you're the best man for the job. So I'll just say good luck and don't get yourself or Jim hurt somehow where I can't come and yell at you both for putting more gray in my hair."

Spock nodded and looked around they room. How odd that among these humans he felt more at home than he had since his youth on Vulcan. With their support he felt suddenly taller and stronger, though he knew that was impossible. "I thank you all sincerely for all you have done. I will endeavor not to let you down."

They smiled and nodded before filing off the ship. "We'd better leave before those internal affairs goons wonder where we've gone," Scotty said. He saluted Spock and the others followed suit. Spock felt his lips twitch and saluted back before re-entering the ship.

"I will leave you now as well. Though I wish I could come with you..."

"Your duties for the colony are too important to risk you as well," Spock said.

"Indeed." He rose and gave the traditional Vulcan sign. "I once said our traditional parting would seem self serving, but I think now it is more appropriate. Live long and prosper."

Spock returned the gesture. "Live long and prosper."

Nodding, the elder Vulcan moved off the ship. The others had moved off but apparently decided to wait for him. As he caught up, they all walked together away from the dock and Spock lingered a moment before returning inside. Moving to helm chair, he readied the ship for take off and put in the request to undock using the verifications his older self gave him. Moving out into space he felt his heart began to beat harder. He was alone. Usually that did not unnerve him, being alone was quite common for him. But somehow the solitude was more pronounced now. On Vulcan and even on the _Enterprise_ he was never truly alone. There was always life around him, the presence of others living their lives around him. Here though he was truly alone, not another soul in the expanse of space as he maneuvered the ship. It felt like the nothingness was pushing on him to crush him down from that height his crew's confidence had brought him to.

Breathing deep, he set the ship on auto-pilot on the route Sulu and Chekov had plotted and closed his eyes. A few moments of mediation to right his mind helped and soon he pushed away his illogical feeling of pressure. Opening them, he upped his speed and waited to come to the edge of the star chosen. It was the same star Kirk had headed for and Spock once again felt a moment of annoyed admiration that the man had concluded to use it first. It took roughly two hours to arrive at it from the star base and Spock began the preparations once within range.

Setting the ship to the highest possible warp setting, Spock held on as it rocketed forward to the star. In a larger ship it was hard to feel how fast they truly went. Even this speed would be felt though and in a smaller ship this speed was insane. The possibility of breaking up was high, though Mr. Scott had done everything possible to ensure it would be stable. Kirk managing it in a small exploratory vessel was suicidal. But then again, they had survived such instances before.

As he began curving around the side of the star, a bright light blinded him. He maintained his course, holding on to the helm tightly and counting down the seconds precisely before finally turning out to come around the other side. The ship shook like someone had it in their hand and was trying to hear what was inside. Spock gritted his teeth and held on tight until he finally came out of the artificial time warp.

Vulcan floated before him. Whole, undamaged, serene in it's place in the universe. It was both wrong and right to see it there, like a mirage that should be disappearing but does not. It was teasing and terrible and wonderful at once. Spock felt his heart clench and he stared for a long moment before hunching over. A longer mediation was required to keep his emotions contained. His eyes hurt with the urge to cry, a human trait he did his best to keep secret, but he managed to stop himself. Almost an hour passed before he breathed deeply and straightened, guiding the ship towards the planet's surface.

_Where would be best to go? I know Shi'Kahr best, but..._ The temptation would be great to see his mother if he returned to his home. But the means to gather information would also be great as Shi'Kahr held vast networks for current events and news. If Kirk had landed-even crashed-on the planet, Shi'Kahr would be aware. It also had one of the foremost hospitals so it was possible that he could've been brought there for treatment if injured.

Sighing, Spock knew that his mind was already made up. He would not see his mother he assured himself, or anyone else he knew. He moved the ship down and broke through the atmosphere easily. He engaged the cloaking device when he was near the city. It wasn't perfect, his counterpart stressed, but it would reflect what was around the ship strategically enough only a slight imperfection should be seen. The closer someone was the easier it was to discern. Radars of this era would not pick the ship up however he was assured.

Rather than land the ship close enough to the city that it would be discovered easily, Spock chose a group of rocks to use as cover a kilometer or so into the desert. An outcropping jutted out just enough he could hide a good portion of the ship from the light there, but a solar panel would absorb Vulcan's rays during the long days to power the cloaking device for as long as needed without draining the precious fuel source.

Exiting the ship, he ensured he'd be able to find it again and that its defenses were up in case of wild animals. The sand animals liked shiny objects such as ship scrap and would try to take it apart if they weren't suitably shocked away. Spock then set off on foot though the sand towards the city. The feel of Vulcan's sand beneath his feet was both new and familiar to him. It had been years even before the Narada incident since he had felt the sliding particles beneath him and it felt...not like home, but reassuring. This mirage was solid. Part of him wanted to reach down and take a handful of the hot sand to put in his pocket so that it would return with him, but he resisted that sentimental impulse.

Walking into the city, not sweating or burned in the least, he was reassured to see no one paid him any attention as they milled about their daily lives. It was also strangely reassuring to see buildings and even people he recognized. It was like stepping into one of his memories. The urge to warn them himself was great, but he would likely sound mad enough to be brought down. Instead he made his way to the hall of records where old news casts were kept.

The inside of the hall was sleek with many modern touches, but also traditional with how much of the furniture was stone and chandeliers of thin rough crystal hung above them. Shelves of pads and books and scrolls lined the walls from floor to ceiling for much of the hall. Other Vulcans, many students researching, sat to read through such material at stone desks as they typed notes into their own pads. He remembered being one of them once. Along another wall were modern booths that held enough room for one person, a screen flickering on a small stand in front of them. These allowed for privacy and did not disturb others if one wished to watch an old newsfeed with sound rather than simply read it, or if your inquiry was short enough it would not take much time. It was a faster method than sifting through old records.

Sitting in a private booth that was free, Spock closed the door. The screen flickered on as it detected a visitor. "(Welcome. Please say or type your inquiry or choose to browse.)" The computer said in Vulcan.

Spock paused and took a moment to hit the browse function on the touch screen. The local news of the day was brought up and he cursed inside when he saw the date. _Twenty years. I am twenty years in the past. Did I overstep Kirk? Is he now in the future? This was the equation he used though, it is possible he his here as well._

Taking a breath, he spoke clearly to the computer. "(Inquiry.)" A melodic sound to show it understood preceded the screen flickering back to an input function. "(Have any humans, that is to say Terrans, been sighted on Vulcan in the last year under unusual circumstances?)" A year was his first hope. Longer than that and he could have a lot of difficulty locating his captain.

A moment passed, his question written out correctly by the speech function, before the melodic sound came again and the screen changed to a list of two links. "(Found. Two links to one Terran human. Earliest found: seven standard months and eighteen days ago. First event summary: Terran is found wandering the desert outside of Shi'Kahr badly burned and injured.)"

Spock's eyes widened. _Seven months...nearly a year apart, but that must be him. The odds of another are too high._

"(Is this information of value?)"

"(Yes. Open file.)"

The computer did so and it was a written article. Short, but then Vulcan news had no need for flowery speech or emotional appeal. It described that a Terran male fitting his captain's description had been found an hour outside if Shi'Kahr after apparently wandering an entire day in the desert. He was badly sunburned with other superficial injuries, and a broken ankle, before a night patrol spotted him and administered aid. They brought him to the hospital where he was treated for nearly two months until his injuries healed, but he had amnesia from the trauma.

Spock's eyes slowed after that and he felt his stomach drop.

_(Ambassador Sarek and his wife, Amanda Grayson the human, have agreed to take the stranger in so that he may try to recover further.)_

Spock wanted to hang his head in his hands and groan at that, but he did not. Instead he cursed that of all coincidences **this **is the one that happened. _My parents have taken him in...I must go see them if I wish to retrieve him. _It was far from ideal to him, but he knew he must do it.

"(Return to results.)" The computer did so. "(Second file summary.)"

"(Date of article: six days ago. Summary of second event: Terran rescued from desert critically injured saving Ambassador Sarek's son in kidnapping attempt. Subline of artical: Amabassadorial Aid implicated in Kidnapping of Ambassador's Son due to Possible Brain Imbalance.)"

Spock's eyes widened. "(Open.)" The file opened and he quickly read a through the recount of events. _That's right, this is my seventh year...and Captain Kirk saved my life. What was I doing on Earth? I never joined my father on his visits...but still, he was shot in the shoulder to save me._ A small moment of gratitude passed through him. His Captain was alive and nearby, and had apparently saved his life. Breathing out, Spock knew what he had to do. "(No further questions. Inquiry close.)" The computer chimed a goodbye and Spock rose to exit the hall.

Walking further down the street, he made his way to his old home. He paused down the street from it, that feeling of being weighed down returning, before he forced himself forward again. He walked to the door and hesitantly knocked.

His mother answered and Spock almost broke. She was younger than that last memory he had of her, lines of her face still smooth and her eyes still bright. In fact they were brighter than he remembered. The urge to hug her came over him, to tell her of the future and to promise him she will stand anywhere but the edge of that collapsing cliff, but he resolutely held back. His fingers dug into his palms with force enough he nearly drew blood, but he did not act on the impulse.

She tilted her head at him, her eyes turning worried. "Hello? May I help you."

Spock deplored lying, as any Vulcan would, but he knew he could not tell the truth now. It was not a logical time to do so and he took comfort in that. "You must be Amanda," he said in his monotone voice. "I am Selek, son of Sasak and T'Pal. A cousin of Sarek."

She smiled a bit and straightened. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you would be visiting, we're a bit...well, it's been a hectic last few days."

He nodded slowly. "I have heard. I do not mean to inconvenience you further, I merely hoped I could rest here for a short time. I am making a traditional pilgrimage to honor my ancestors, but unforeseen circumstances have drained my funds. I would not seek shelter with you unduly and without warning if it was not truly dire."

Amanda frowned before nodding and stepping aside. "You are family so of course I won't turn you away. Please wait here while I get Sarek."

Spock nodded, and stepped inside to respectfully wait. He glanced around, more nostalgia flooding him as he looked over his old family home.

A sudden pounding of feet alerted him to something about to rush him and he world to defend himself. His shock however appallingly impeded his reflexes as he was brought down by an old friend he had thought he would never see again. A long sandpapery tongue licked across his face.

"I-Chaya!" He said in barely contained fondness, reaching up to rub over the sehlat's face. The animal purred as he did and another pang of longing came through Spock. He had lost his good friend long ago to age. He was not young here, but he was surprisingly energetic. Spock still had his missing fang in his possession even now, a reminder of his past even before Vulcan's destruction.

"I-Chaya, no!" Amanda said, rushing over to pull him away. "I'm so sorry, he's just...affectionate."

Spock nodded and rose, schooling his features once again into his calm mask. "I understand. I had a sehlat once that was similar."

She smiled a bit. "My son is supposed to take care of him, but, well...he wants to take care of Jay as best he can."

"Jay?"

"That's what we call the Terran staying with us." Spock straightened automatically at the deep voice. His father walked forward. "He has difficulty with his past so we call him Jay. He saved my son's life, of which we are all eternally grateful, and is resting upstairs still. He should wake up soon though." Sarek looked him over, his face unreadable as always. "It is good to meet you, Selek. I confess I have not spoken to my cousin or his wife in some time, I had not been aware of you."

Spock only nodded. "He sends his greetings I am sure. I am traveling to honor my ancestors at the temples, but an unfortunate incident has drained me of my money. It will take time to draw them from my accounts, so I avail myself to you, cousin, that you may put up with me for a short time as I wait."

Sarek nodded. "We have the room, it is no trouble."

Amanda smiled. "It will be nice to have a visitor. I'll make something nice for dinner, which I insist you stay for."

Spock stared before nodded. "I would appreciate such generosity, thank you."

Sarek turned to her as well. "I will need to finish some work in my office regarding an upcoming meeting and certain other necessary tasks coming up."

"Alright. Come out later and visit with your cousin though." She pressed her fingers to his and Spock felt a pang of sympathy for his father. Why had he never noticed how often they did those simple but intimate touches?

Sarek returned to his office but cast one more glance at Spock. It made the younger Vulcan tense but he then disappeared into another doorway.

I-Chaya rubbed his head against his leg again and he stroked over the massive feline-like head. "He certainly likes you," Amanda said with a smile.

"I am honored," he replied with much severity.

Amanda chuckled. "I was just about done with lunch for my son, would you like some?"

"I would appreciate it."

She nodded. "Let me go get him first. It's been very hard to get him to leave Jay's side since we came home. More than once I've found him asleep in a chair there after sneaking in during the night."

Spock felt his ears tinge on reflex even if it wasn't _him_ she was speaking about exactly. Amanda luckily didn't notice as she headed up the stairs. A few moments later, comprised mostly of him standing and trying to further formulate a plan, his mother came down stairs with his seven year old self trudging down the stairs. He looked at Spock as he came down the rest of the way and paused before him, looking up and down critically.

Spock gave the traditional greeting sign. "Hello, Spock. I am Selek, son of your father's cousin."

Still looking oddly distrustful, the boy held up his own greeting. "Hello, cousin Selek." He turned as if to head back up but their mother stopped him.

"Lunch, Spock. Then you can go back to tending Jay." The boy didn't look pleased but nodded and followed her to the kitchen, Selek joining them. He sat tat table as Amanda served a nice looking salad of greens and fruits. "I'll be making something very nice for dinner, Spock, since Selek will be joining us."

"I understand."

"How is he?" she asked, sitting down.

"Still asleep..." his younger self said quietly.

"The drugs will take time to wear off."

"Drugs?" Selek-Spock asked.

"Jay lost a lot of blood from his wound and had to have a bullet removed in surgery. They sped up his recovery, but they recommended he stay drugged for a few days so he didn't pull the new skin apart. We transported him back under heavy sedation and have kept him like that for a while here until they said we could stop. That was today."

"I see..." _My timing is quite good then, he shall hopefully wake soon. It would've been better if I managed to come sooner and keep him from injury in the first place._

"Spock wants to be there when he wakes up," Amanda said with a smile.

His younger self blushed greatly and narrowed his eyes at her. "Mother..."

She chuckled. "Am I wrong?"

He said nothing as he quickly ate his meal. He was done before they were half done and stood. "I will return in case he should need something."

"Alright, honey. But remember, you'll be going back to school tomorrow. And there are other things to prepare for," she added quietly, not looking pleased.

Younger Spock did not seem to hear the last as he quickly walked to the stairs. "He is..."

"Devoted?" Amanda said with a smile. "A bit of hero worship or infatuation I think. Jay has become a big part of his life. We thought to leave him on Earth so he could find his home again, but we couldn't leave the man that saved our son. I think he's become part of our family now."

Spock's mouth thinned but he did not say anything to that.

"So, tell me what your family is like. I don't think I've ever met them either."

Though it meant more lies, Spock tried to vaguely describe an average Vulcan life with few personal embellishments. He knew next to nothing about these cousins as well, only their names from an old family tree he'd found shortly after Vulcan's destruction. Amanda was interested though and he couldn't deny seeing his mother at ease was a sight he would wish to take with him after he left.

After a few hours of talking she rose. "I'm going to go check on them and then start dinner. I'll be back in a moment." He watched her go and felt that illogical feeling to grab hold of her again, as if she would disappear now right rather than twenty years into the future.

I-Chaya, perhaps sensing his unease, laid his head on his knee. Spock stroked over it again, scratching behind his ears to hear him purr.

Minutes passed before Amanda rushed down stairs with a large smile on his face and quickly up to him. She went first to his father's office, speaking with him quickly before coming out and to him. "Jay is awake. Come on, I'd like you to meet him."

Spock rose and followed her upstairs at a more leisurely pace. Following her down the hall, his eyes went to his old room's door for a moment before he followed her to the room across from it that was usually a guest room.

His eyes locked onto the blonde man in the bed and he felt both relief and anger. Relief that he was alive and anger that he did anything this foolish. He had his arm crossed over his front so his hand could go under his shirt feeling his right shoulder speculatively. He hazarded a guess that that's where his wound had been.

"Jay, I'd like you to meet Cousin Selek," his mother said.

Captain Kirk looked up from his ruminations and paled when he laid eyes on him. Spock also felt a moment of wonder because he knew, he _knew_ in that moment James T. Kirk recognized him. That he was not an amnesiac. It was one weight off his shoulders because he had been trying for most of the afternoon to decide how best to approach such a problem. Now he didn't need to worry about that, but his ire rose at the deception he had done to his family.

"It's good to meet you...Jay." He said the name as if it was unfamiliar, but he could see that he knew who Spock was. _Good. Then I need not hold back._


	15. Sympathy

Hey all. I've had one hell of a week so far. Earlier in the week I had a problem with one rather unhelpful _and _cantankerous user through reviews and PMs. I won't be going into details because it's not worth it, but I've blocked this user (only time I've ever done that) and am moving on.

However, the experience has made me incredibly grateful for the rest of you, my wonderful reviewers. You have all been so supportive with encouragement or constructive criticism that helps me improve and keep going. I feel very bad that I don't respond to nearly enough of your amazing reviews, but I often just don't know what to say and sometimes there are so many I don't know where to start. So please know that even if I don't respond, I do read each and every comment and they bring me a great deal of joy and happiness. I do these fics not just for my enjoyment but for yours and to practice my writing. Knowing you enjoy them makes me happier than I can adequately express in any one reply. So to all of you, please know that even if I don't respond I am grateful for your input and kind words. And to those who have added my stories or myself to your watch list without commenting, I am of course still very touched and happy that you want to keep coming back. Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you all :D

But, the much more stressful incident of the week happened to be my laptop crashing and burning. Almost literally, it got incredibly hot and smoked for a bit before it went black. I almost got the fire extinguisher but it just kind of smoldered. Couldn't even start it up again after that. Apparently it was a common problem with my model I was never informed of :\ Luckily I had recently backed up my important writing files (or I guarantee I would be bawling my eyes out in a rubber room). And I wasn't in the middle of VT or my other fics, whose most recent chapters I can retrieve from here on FF. And best of all, I had some money saved up from my graduation about a year ago and I bought a nice shiny new one. Which then kept freezing on me. So I took it back and they apologized for apparently giving me a lemon and gave me **another** new one, which so far is working perfectly. Keep your fingers crossed.

Anyway, sorry for the unnecessary update of my life XD I had thought I might be on hiatus again but I got right back on the horse and I just feel pumped. Onto the chapter!

Edit: changed a few things for the next chapter

* * *

Jim was rather torn with how to approach this new development in the swirling "what the hell is going on" that was his life. His First Officer, who he had left twenty years in the future, was standing in front of him. Vaguely he rationalized that maybe it really was Spock's "cousin" and there was just an incredibly strong family resemblance, but he had the _look_. The look only his Spock gave him in his captain's greatest moments of stupidity, at least until he pulled their bacon back out of the fire. Jim knew that look well and he didn't think it was hereditary.

"Uh…hi," he managed, trying not to scream his rather valid question of what the man was doing there. "Nice to meet you, Selek."

Amanda smiled. "He's on his way to a temple in the mountains, but needs to wait here for some money to come through."

"I see…"

"I understand our family owes you great gratitude, Jay, for saving my younger cousin," Spock said.

Jim tried not to look too wary as he smiled. "It was nothing."

Amanda pushed forward to wrap her arms around his neck. "It was not nothing! You saved my son's life."

He smiled and gently patted her arm. "I'd never let anything happen to Spock." He smiled at the young Vulcan, noting a slight green flush to his cheeks and ears. He also noticed the elder's slight eyebrow twitch.

Amanda just smiled and gave him another squeeze. "I can never thank you enough," she said. "Never. Oh, are you hungry? You've had nothing but intravenous fluids for the past few days."

The mere allusion to food apparently woke Jim's stomach up and it growled loud enough to be heard by everyone. He smiled wanely. "Apparently that's a yes."

Amanda chuckled and pulled back. "I'll go make you something to tide you over till dinner. I was going to make something special for Selek's arrival, but now we have can celebrate your recovery too."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Amanda."

She smiled back before looking to her son. "Spock, would you like to help?"

Jim saw his first mate open his mouth before quickly closing it and looking away. His heart went out to him, knowing this was probably difficult. The younger boy looked up at his mother and hesitated as well. "Should Jay be left alone?"

"I could watch him," elder Spock said.

"Hey, I'm not incapacitated anymore," Jim pointed out. He wasn't nervous about being alone with Spock and the possibility of being choked to death. Not at all.

"I merely mean to ensure you don't strain yourself after your ordeal," he said. "That and I express curiosity. I would like to speak with you for a time."

"I think that's a nice idea. Spock, why don't you help me fix something to eat for Jay and Selek can talk with him."

"…Very well." He rose from the chair. "Please rest, Jay."

"Sure, no problem," he smiled. Spock nodded and followed his mother out.

As soon as they were gone, Elder Spock leaned over him and practically glared at his soul. Jim reflexively moved back against the smooth cold stone of the wall, feeling it against the new skin over his wound through his thin sleeping shirt. Dark eyes he'd remembered in moments of speculation of the future narrowed on him.

"Captain Kirk," he said quietly, with just enough bite to make him flinch.

"…Hi."

He stared at him a moment longer, as if expecting more words or a plea for mercy, but Jim honestly didn't know what to say. Everything he thought of resulted in the likely chance of getting punched, choked or otherwise harmed. Silence was his best option at the moment. Finally the Vulcan took the seat his younger counterpart had vacated, still leaning towards him with an intense gaze. Jim tried to relax enough that he wasn't hiked against the wall, though he scooted over to another part of the bed. "Captain…all my questions come down to one word in this situation. Why?"

"…Why am I here, you mean?" easing a bit more. Vulcan control was both off-putting and comforting in a strange way. He wasn't sure which way he was being pulled, whether he could relax or remain on guard. He knew what it felt like for Spock to lose control and lash out, and he wasn't keen to repeat it. Anything could trigger it in a precarious situation like this though.

"Indeed," the Vulcan growled, setting the human on edge again. "Why did you come to the past? And further more, why are you here in my…in this house?"

Jim sighed through his nose, rubbing the side of his face. His jaw and cheek was stubbly under his hand, he needed to shave. "I guess…I just wanted to try and make things better. I thought if I could warn Vulcan then maybe...maybe it wouldn't have happened like it did."

"Your intention may be commendable, but things were acceptable as they were," Spock argued.

Jim leveled his own glare at him, confused and angry. "Bullshit. Losing Vulcan, losing billions of your people, losing Amanda, _your mother_? That's acceptable?"

Spock stared him down, that fire Jim remembered on the bridge during the Narada incident burning under the dark pupils of his eyes, but he kept it contained. Barely, because Jim could see his hand tightened on the sheet of the bed in a shaking grip. If the sheet weren't between them, his nails may have drawn green blood. Jim was tempted to stop him but didn't want to risk angering him further. "You know the answer to that. But one cannot simply change the past. The repercussions of your actions could have long reaching negative effects no one can predict. Already you have apparently changed my own life."

"Oh?" He knew acting dumb wasn't going to endear him here, but he wasn't quite sure what else to say to that. Apparently any changes that might have happened yet Spock didn't know about.

"I never went to Earth with my father in my youth," he said with conviction, leaning in further. "And I certainly never was kidnapped, which was a _result_ of my going to Earth."

Jim glowered, though he knew he had a point. "I was just trying to keep you close to your father…"

"The closeness between myself and my parents is none of your concern."

"Hey, I've been living under this roof for like half a year! Considering you-that is Spock and Sarek live here too, it's hard to avoid getting in the middle of things. And Amanda wanted it too." Spock glared him more openly. "Look, I don't want to argue, Spock…I did what I did and got here. I crashed in the desert more like it, was pretty banged up and delirious. I apparently walked away from the wreckage somehow—"

"I read a news file," Spock said. "It mentioned you were found wandering the desert by the nightwatch near the border of Shi'Kahr."

_If you knew that why the hell did you ask how I got here?_ he wanted to ask, but just breathed in. "Well, then you know I was taken to the hospital and since your mom is like the only human on the planet, she volunteered to help take care of me rather than leave me rotting in the hospital."

He nodded slowly, knowing that was his mother's way. "Indeed…why have you lied to my family?"

"What?"

Spock seemed to be getting under control, though still obviously not happy even for a Vulcan. "You are called "Jay", and they are obviously not aware of your identity."

Jim shifted again, feeling guilty. "Yeah, well…"

"You do not have amnesia," he continued.

"Obviously," Jim replied snidely. "I did for a while though." Spock's eyebrow arched. "After the crash, when I was in the hospital. I couldn't remember much of anything."

"Is there gaps in your memory now?"

"Well I wouldn't remember if there are, would I?"

He glared again. "I am not in the mood for games, Captain."

Jim glared back before finally shaking his head slowly. "No. I'm sure there aren't, I remember pretty much what I knew before. Name, birthday, social security, when I lost my first tooth…pretty much everything I could remember before I remember now. I think."

Spock looked somewhat curious. "I see…that is fortunate."

"I know. But by then, well…I wasn't sure how to exactly bring up "hey I'm from the future and I came to warn you about your planet being destroyed". I didn't have any physical proof…" _Should I tell him now that his father knows?_

"I see. That may be for best."

"What?" he asked incredulously. "Spock, are you serious when you say this shit?"

"I would not say something I am not serious about in this matter."

He glared. "Spock, I don't want to dig into an old wound, but you can't tell me you haven't wished things turned out differently. That Vulcan wasn't destroyed, or at the very least that you saved your mother! You can't say seeing her again here you want to send her unknowingly to a future where she dies?"

Spock's hand shot out and Jim gasped as he felt it around his throat, pushing him back against the wall roughly. But it wasn't hard or meant to choke him, more like pinning him in place. His dark eyes were staring into Jim's and he could see that inferno he remembered from flare once before easing, smoldering in warning. It was tempered by other emotions, painful looking emotions that made Jim flinch in sympathy and guilt. "I have desired as many times that the past was different," he said so quietly that Jim almost had to strain to hear him. "More times than you could ever count, Captain. But desire and action are two different things. To change the past can have untold repercussions. The odds of everything going as you planned are too low to even mention. "Good" may come out of the changes, but so could unintentional bad results."

Jim gulped, working against the hand at his throat. Vaguely he recalled what Amanda said about Vulcan hands, but he pushed that thought aside since even he knew this wasn't the time. "Oh yeah?" he asked defensively, trying to keep his voice strong through the grip. _What is with this guy and trying to choke me?_

Spock paused before releasing him and easing back in the chair. Jim rubbed at his throat with a small glare, though he couldn't blame Spock. Not entirely anyway. "…T'Fua was the one who attempted the kidnapping according to one article I read on the recent incident, correct?"

"Yeah, and she was psychotic."

"Not in my memories," Spock said serious. Jim straightened. "She was…cold, even for a Vulcan, but gave my father many years of loyal service before eventually being promoted and moving away. However, now she is a murderer and will be locked up for likely the rest of her life. Am I saying she did not have the potential of psychotic behavior? I never took notice. But she never had a occasion to show it and lived a quiet life till Vulcan's destruction."

Jim was quiet for a long moment, looking down as he mulled that over. "…I get what you're saying, Spock. But if you never take chances because of the possibility something bad might happen then nothing worthwhile would ever get done. There would be no experimentation, no explorations, no breakthroughs in science…No one certainly would've gone into space or developed warp technology. Maybe something bad will happen, but I can't honestly think of anything worse than what's already happened."

Spock regarded him steadily for a moment before also looking down. "You raise some valid points regarding risk…" Jim smirked but it died when angry eyes turned back to him. "But I still find your actions unsound. My ship is whole and ready to leave, I suggest we make use of it as soon as possible.'

Jim was both relieved that he had a way to his time now, and unrelieved because he very well couldn't leave now. Sarek believed him, he said he'd get a meeting with the council to convince them. He'd already come this far and he'd be damned not to go all the way. "I can't. Not yet."

"Captain—"

"Spock-"

They both jumped as the door opened and the younger Vulcan took a step in. He arched his eyebrows at his older self in his chair before looking at Jim. He had a tray of sliced fruit and vegetables with bowl of smooth green dip in his hand. "Did you say my name, Jay?"

"Uh, yeah. Was just telling Selek about what happened."

"I see…please, eat." He moved to try and set the tray on the bed. It was meant to go over Jim's lap but he wasn't tall enough to manage that. Realizing this, Elder Spock rose and gently took the tray, setting it over Jim's lap.

"He is correct. You should build your strength back up. We will speak more later."

Jim tried not to let that intimidate him, or laugh at the rather pouty look younger Spock gave at being helped. He started eating the snack as he tried to work out the best way to approach all these problems that were building up before him like turning molehills into mountains.

* * *

Jim and Big Spock hadn't gotten he chance to talk to one another again because Little Spock had decided to stick around. He quizzed Jim in Vulcan, surprising the older, and then talked a bit about what happened after Jim had passed out. They'd rushed him to the hospital and he'd gone into surgery to remove the bullet. He'd apparently lost quite a bit of blood. Almost too much, but Sarek had known his blood type from what the hospital told him before releasing Jim into his custody. He'd been in surgery for about four hours while they removed the bullet and then used a high capacity regenerator on part of his shoulder blade that had been damaged from impact. Then it had been another two hours under another regenerator to help his muscles and skin heal faster before they'd finally said he'd be okay as long as he rested constantly for a few days. Thus he'd been brought back unconscious on a much faster ship, surviving on IV bags of nutrients.

Jim had to smile a bit at the fidgety way Spock finished. If he had to guess, the young Vulcan had been worried about him but was trying to remain in control even when recalling it. He wanted to ruffle his hair or hug him, but he wasn't sure the young Vulcan would appreciate it. And he was sure his older self definitely wouldn't appreciate it.

Finally, Amanda had come up and smiled as she took the tray. "I'll be starting dinner soon. Would you like to come downstairs, Jay?"

"Sounds great. I may have been asleep most of the time, but I'm feeling restless."

She smiled. "Do you need any help dressing, Jay?"

Spock seemed to straightened more, his eyebrow twitching again. "I can help him if necessary," he said rather quickly.

Amanda blinked before smiling a bit. "That would be helpful, thank you Selek. I'll see you all downstairs." She headed back out and Jim moved to get out of bed.

"Be careful, Jay. Do not overextend yourself," Younger Spock said.

Jim smiled at him. "Thanks. Hey, mind waiting downstairs? Maybe get some tea waiting, I'm getting thirsty."

The boy seemed to hesitate a moment before nodding. "Very well, I will see you downstairs." He exited and the door shut once again.

Jim sighed and moved to take his shirt off, but the elder Spock gripped the bottom first. "Uh…what are you doing?"

"I am helping you undress and redress, as I said I would."

"Spock, I really don't need it. I feel fine."

"Your shoulder is still likely tender. I would rather help you than risk exacerbating your injury."

He looked at the other man dubiously but acquiesced and leaned over enough that Spock could pull the shirt off without him raising his arms. When hands went towards his pants though he quickly shoved them away. "Whoa, not without a couple of drinks there buddy. The pants I do on my own." Spock arched his brow but didn't argue, letting him move to stand. Jim's legs wobbled a bit from disuse and his knees buckled enough he had to put the hand on his good side on the bed. Spock tensed but he held up his other hand just enough to make him pause. "I'm okay…just need to get my blood circulating properly again." After a bit he was more steady and straightened. He paused as his hands went to his pants though and looked at Spock.

"…Is something wrong?"

"No, just…okay, knowing you as a little kid now, it's weird having you see me undress. That's why I sent him out. That and I didn't want him to see the scar." His eyebrow arched again and Jim rolled his eyes. "I got the scar protecting him. It might freak him out a little-and don't damn well argue "Vulcan's don't freak out" or something. He's seven, that'd be a lot for a seven year old to see and deal with."

Spock was silent a moment. "You wish me to turn around?" he finally asked.

"Just for my peace of mind, yes. Maybe go to the closet and toss me some new clothes?"

The Vulcan nodded and walked over to the closet, opening it up. Jim pushed the pajama pants down, kicking them up to catch them with his hand. He realized he was wearing new underwear, and tried not to think that it had been Amanda or Sarek that had helped him. _Don't think about it, don't think about it…_ "Actually, mind if I take a shower real quick? A sonic I mean. I feel a bit…unclean."

Spock didn't turn, draping clothes over his arm. "By all means."

Jim nodded and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he saw he indeed had some stubble around his jaw and quickly took care of that. He'd never thought he'd look good with a beard and a five o'clock shadow never cut it at the Academy so he'd gotten rather attached to a clean shaven face. He then hopped into the sonic shower and allowed it to get him clean of oils and dead cells that had built up over his skin and hair. It didn't give him much time to think, but he didn't want Spock coming in after him.

Walking back out, he got a fresh pair of underwear from his drawer and slipped them on. "Toss me some pants?" Spock didn't even look back as he threw the pants at him, almost hitting Jim in the face. He didn't comment on that and slipped them on, pulling a sash out of another drawer nearby to secure it around his waist. "Okay, now the shirt."

Spock did turn around this time and wordlessly walked over. Jim gave him a flat look, but it was nothing compared to the one he got back. Snorting through his noise he finally held his arms out at his sides enough Spock would help him put the undershirt on. He paused however as he moved behind him to pull it over. It was quiet for a moment and Jim shifted. "Spock?"

"...The scar is…painful looking."

Jim was a bit surprised but actually relaxed a little. He wasn't sure why but the soft tone of Spock's voice was somehow endearing. It reminded him of his younger self he supposed. "It was. Bullets suck, I'm rather glad they're out of fashion."

"Indeed…Thank you, I suppose. I had not truly realized I suppose that you indeed risked your life to save my younger self."

Jim grinned a bit. "I've actually gotten attached to your younger self. Somehow you're less of a brat now than you were in the future." Spock narrowed his eyes. "I'm kidding. Mostly. Uh, mind helping to pull the shirt all the way down though?" Spock did so and over the shirt he secured a light wrapped over shirt. "Thanks." Spock merely nodded. "We should head down." He nodded again and they headed out the door and down stairs.

Younger Spock sat in the hollowed out couch area, a tray of drinks on the table in front of him. He looked up as they walked down and stood to climb up the steps and meet them. "How do you feel?"

Jim smiled and couldn't resist patting his head this time though he could feel the narrowed gaze at the side of his head. "I'm okay. Feels good to be up and walking around."

The boy nodded. "It is good to see you walking around as well. Mother and I made you some tea. The sweet kind you enjoy."

"Thanks, sounds great." He was about to head to the sitting area when the sound of claws on stone alerted him to an incoming sehlat. I-Chaya practically skid across the stone floor towards him. "Oh god-"

Though young Spock had moved to intercept, it was Elder Spock that got in front of Jim and held out a hand. "Pekhau, I-Chaya!" he said in an authoritative voice. The sehlat slid when he tried to quickly brake but came to a stop just in front of him with a whine. But the elder Vulcan then reached out and gently stroked over the animal's head soothingly. I-Chaya gave a rumbling purr-like noise and Jim had to smile a bit.

"Thanks."

The elder Vulcan nodded, while young Spock looked at him suspiciously. "I have not seen I-Chaya listen to someone so well outside of my father, mother, and myself…"

Jim winced but Spock only regarded him serenely. "As I mentioned to your mother, I had a sehlat much like him once. I merely used my past experience to attempt to keep him from treating Jay too roughly yet."

"…Indeed. Let us have tea," he said. He surprised Jim by grasping the end of his sleeve and tugging him gently to the steps down into it. Jim followed and sat down on the couch. Elder Spock followed, but the younger version sat between them almost defensively. Jim just put that to his imagination though and took the cup of tea that had been chilled in the refrigerator. It had a very refreshing, almost spiced fruit flavor to it he'd actually come to enjoy a lot.

From the corner of his vision he could see his Commander staring at the glass dully. Jim wondered how many memories were brought back from the sight and smell of the tea and felt another pang of sympathy. _It must've been tough to come back to the past for me…knowing he'd have to face everything he lost that day and couldn't get back…but he still came back. _

Spock seemed to rouse himself from whatever reverie he was lured into and sipped the tea once before setting it down. "Thank you."

The younger Vulcan eyed him before nodding. "You are welcome."

Jim smiled and relaxed back to drink his tea. "Spock, you did otherwise enjoy seeing Earth, right? Before all…that happened?"

Spock blinked up at him before nodding. "Yes. It was fascinating to see the cultural differences among the people, as well as the differences in city structure."

Jim smiled. "What was your favorite part?"

"…The aquarium was fascinating and enjoyable. However, I also liked watching movies with you. The beach was greatly stimulating though. We have nothing like it on Vulcan. Our 'oceans' are mostly underground due to our heat. They are more like wells that are many hundreds of kilometers across."

"Huh…interesting though," Jim said. "Did you give your father the sea shell?"

His eyes widened a moment. "I did not. I had forgotten given the circumstances."

"Give it to him when you can then, I think he'll like it."

He nodded slowly. "I will. Thank you for reminding me." He paused before looking away. "I am also glad you are back here, Jay. Though of course I wish it were under better circumstances," he added quickly. "But…I did not like the idea of returning to Vulcan without you. Though I know it is logical…"

Jim smiled a bit, though he couldn't make it as happy as it should be. _Crap…guess he's become as attached to me as I've become of him. This is going to make going back rough._ Trying not to let such thoughts weigh his voice down, he leaned over enough to catch his eye. "I'm glad to be back too."

The boy flushed slightly but seemed more content as he relaxed back. Other Spock arched his brow, looking confused slightly but didn't comment. "After watching one such movie with you, I had thought to perhaps look through my mother's own movie collection. Would that be acceptable now?"

Jim smiled. "Sure, we got time before dinner I think."

He nodded and brought the menu up on their screen player. Amanda had a few movies saved on a storage device attached, though others could be streamed in if necessary. "You mentioned that one movie we watched, Toy Story, was an earth classic?"

"Yeah, most everyone watches it when they're young on Earth. It's got a few sequels too."

"Oh?"

Jim smiled and maneuvered through the menu to a movie hosting cash that spanned much of the galaxy. "See? 3 is one of my favorites, but of course they should be watched in sequence to understand what's going on."

"That is logical."

"I do not know the series," Elder Spock said morosely.

Jim immediately wanted to ask 'Are you kidding me,' but Vulcans didn't kid. Not well anyway. Plus, being "Selek", it made sense he wouldn't know much about an Earth children's movie series. "Ah…maybe something else then."

Younger Spock didn't look entirely pleased but nodded. "Very well…"

He smiled again and looked through more of the lists. "How about a documentary on Vulcan and Earth's first encounter? I'd like to know more about that."

The younger Vulcan nodded slowly. "I know the events as told by my class. But it would be intriguing to see how someone from Earth view the events."

Jim smiled, glancing at the older Vulcan. It took a moment before he nodded. "I would…find that acceptable."

Nodding back, he selected the documentary and sat back to watch it. Jim didn't pay much attention though, still thinking over how best to approach telling Spock he had no intention of going back now. Not before he helped Sarek and made sure Vulcan wouldn't be caught unawares twenty years from now.

Before he knew it the documentary was winding down. It was a shame because he had been curious. He knew the basics of how first contact happened, it was taught in grade-school. The T'Planna-Hath locating the Zefram Cochrane's engine signature from his _Phoenix _engine that was the first to achieve warp, then coming down to meet him in the middle of Montanna, and…Well, by then Jim had tended to zone slightly. It wasn't that he had ADD or anything, he was just more curious how the engine worked than the blasé way his teacher had described the events of 2063. All he cared about in the third grade was that they got the day off for First Contact Day.

Amanda came in as a rather theatrical narrator posed even more theatrical questions about the future of Earth, the Federation and beyond. "Dinner will be on the table in a few moments, come take your seats boys."

"Right," Jim said, standing and heading for the dining room. He sat in his usual seat, and tried not to laugh when Spock went for his younger counterpart's usual spot. The younger Vulcan was holding the chair on the other side, and gave him a look that was both confused and annoyed under his control.

"This is my usual seat, cousin Selek," he said coolly.

"Of course. My apologies, I sit in the similar area."

Spock didn't say anything else and climbed into his seat. Spock to the seat next to him that happened to be across from Jim. Jim tried to smile but there was still an air of animosity surrounding Spock. He was apparently still not in a family mood.

Finally Sarek arrived in the room and took a seat next to Jim in his own usual seat. His eyes flicked to the older version of his son just once before looking towards the kitchen door. Jim tensed, realizing suddenly that after that mind-meld Sarek more than likely recognized Spock for who he is. _Shit…well, maybe this will make things easier._

Amanda stepped out of the kitchen and set down a deep dish of noodles and vegetables in an orange-red sauce and slices of thick eggplant like vegetables. She made another round trip for a large bowl of salad and a large bowl of fruit. Then a tray of drinks.

"Amanda, you shouldn't have had to do all this on your own, I could've helped," Jim said.

"I don't mind. Part of the fun of cooking is presenting the final product after all," she smiled as she set all the glasses down. Jim smiled back and sipped the drink again as Sarek and Amanda served themselves first, then Amanda helped Young Spock despite some mild protests. Jim motioned for the other Vulcan to serve himself first, but he held up hand.

"Please, after you Jay." The manners were something else that both worried and relaxed him. He couldn't' tell if it was an act for the sake of the others in the room and he was really seething with aggravation or if he was sincere. Jim served himself plenty of the entrée and the sides. Spock served himself more sparingly but the blonde human thought he saw another moment of nostalgia go through him at the first bite. "This is quite pleasing, Amanda," he said.

"Thank you."

Jim smiled a bit sadly but took a bite as well. The sauce was savory and delicious, like an Alfredo sauce with a slight tang of spice to it. The vegetables in the pasta were soft and almost meat-like in flavor, while the salad was crisp and fresh. And the fruits were all sweet and ripe. Jim smiled as he ate, a full stomach always putting him in a good mood even under dire circumstances.

"How do you find our home, Selek?" Sarek asked. Jim paused in chewing, glancing between the two Vulcans.

'Selek' looked back coolly. "It is quite appealing. I commend you and your wife, cousin."

Amanda smiled at that. "I hope your day was good."

"It was…interesting. But while you are all accommodating I do not wish to overstay my welcome. I hope to be able to move on very soon."

Jim tried not to frown openly but swallowed the bite in his mouth.

"It's no trouble, Selek," Amanda said. "You're welcome to stay as long as necessary."

"Affirmative," Sarek said simply.

Spock glanced at her before looking back to the food. "That is…appreciated."

Jim smiled a bit. He should have known that Spock would have trouble saying no to his mother. He filed that away as a last resort, but he truly didn't want to dig into old wounds again. Not just for his own safety, but because he didn't want to be that cruel to a man he still hoped to be friends with one day.

"Spock, I got some of the work you missed from school the last few days sent to your padd earlier. Try to get most of it done tonight before school tomorrow."

"Yes, mother," the youngest present said. She smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"What did you think of that documentary you watched, Spock?"

The boy launched into a small compare and contrast on what his teachers had told him about the first contact with Earth and what the documentary had said. The contrast mostly consisted of the emotional tone of the documentary as well as the reenaction of events where he was certain the landing party was not played by actual Vulcans but Terrans in unconvincing make-up. Jim had to laugh about a lot of his observations, noting Elder Spock just remained quiet. Jim smiled even afterwards, feeling strangely at home. It was a feeling he had really only associated with the Academy and the _Enterprise _since his childhood. His crew was his family there. Here…it felt as if he had slipped into a place in the household like a new suit.

After lunch, Amanda once again went into the kitchen and came back with five little cakes fresh out of the oven. "And we have dessert. I know it's lunch, but I couldn't resist. Slorsvai!" The Vulcans all seemed to perk up at the mention of the sweet, even Sarek looking at the little cakes intently.

Jim blinked as he tried to translate the name of the sweet. "Sweet…flower?" Jim asked curiously. His commander looked at him, obviously still not used to the idea of his Captain knowing even some of his native language.

Amanda beamed as she placed each cake on a small clean plate. "Very good, Jay. Yes, it's a sweet made from a cactus like plant in the desert."

"You did not have to go through such trouble, Amanda," Sarek said.

She smiled at him warmly. "It wasn't much trouble. Plus, they're so good I knew it would be good to make for desert. I'm making fruit pudding for dessert at dinner, a little lighter then. I knew I wanted Jay to try them, and Selek coming was a bonus, so I figured the sooner the better."

Sarek didn't press the subject, but Jim saw a slight warmth in his eyes. The human looked down when Amanda set the plate in front of him. The cake was about the size of his fist, light and fluffy looking like a creampuff and the color of champagne. It didn't have any apparent frosting or glaze on it, but he could detect a very sugary smell.

Picking up their fork, they each cut a piece from their respective cakes and took a bite. Jim was shocked by the sugary sweet taste in his mouth, but it was also cool and refreshing like a slice of cucumber. He couldn't remember a dessert ever quite like it. "Wow, that's good…"

Amanda smiled proudly. "It's a traditional dessert of Vulcan. One of very few."

"My wife often laments the lack of sweets. A variety of sweets are unnecessary as it is illogical to eat them too often," Sarek said, though he was still eating the cake. Amanda rolled her eyes but kept eating. Young Spock was also enjoying the cake obviously, though he at slowly as if to savor it. Older Spock was also eating slowly to savor it, but Jim wondered if it was more because he missed the cake and more specifically how his mother made it.

Eventually though, bite by bite, the cake was gone from each of their plates and Amanda began cleaning up. "Let me help," Jim said, standing to gather some of the plates.

"It's not necessary, Jay, you're still recovering," she disputed.

"I'm recovering, not an invalid," he shot back, picking up the glasses and silverware.

"Actually, Jay, I wish to speak to you about something important," Sarek said.

He gave him a look that was meaningful even for a Vulcan and Jim gulped. The human tried not to look anxious and nodded as he sat the glasses and silverware on one of the trays. He'd wondered when maybe Sarek would want to talk or if he'd made any progress getting a meeting with the council. Apparently he was about to find out. "Alright…"

He rose and turned before pausing and turning back. "Selek, I believe your presence would be appreciated as well."

The blonde blanched at the request but he couldn't very well veto the decision in front of everyone. He didn't have a right to and he didn't think opening that can of worms right then would be a good idea. He'd just have to brace himself for what was about to come he told himself as 'Selek' rose as well and followed him down the hall. He looked at Jim from the corner of his eye and Jim tried to smile, though he wondered if this was going to result in another attempted choking of the Captain.


	16. Pressure

OMG AN UPDATE! I'm sorry again for the wait. This year just keeps putting stuff in my way, good and bad. But hope it was worth the wait and I'll be able to get back on schedule.

EDIT: Thank you to Mouse for pointing out I'd mentioned T'Pring last chapter OTL Been so long I forgot apparently. Always reread your last chapter before you write the next, especially if it's been a while! Anyway, removed that mention from the last chapter since I like it here better and moved things around. Should be all square now.

* * *

Walking into Sarek's office, Jim took a cursory look around since he'd never been inside before. It was a good size, about what he'd expect of an executive office on earth. A large kidney shaped desk made of stone and metal was on one side with a window behind it. On either wall were huge shelves lined with various large view pads the width of old fashioned books, their titles in Vulcan. He could recognize a few words though like "law", "procedural" and a few names of other planets. He noted with curiosity that ever few pads there was a knick knack of some kind like a statue, or award. He paused at one point when he noted a picture of an even younger Spock and Amanda in a frame on a shelf nearest his desk. Jim had to smile a bit at that, though he had to think that was Amanda's addition. One shelf on the opposite side was filled with a large view screen that had a panel for dialing frequencies, as well as a few on speed dial.

Sarek turned to face them once he was sure the door was securely closed. His eyes went to Spock for a few moments before looking at Jim. "I have contacted the council, but two members are away on business. As important as this is we must all be present, so we will convene first thing next week with you present."

There was a pause, Spock blinking. "…Uncle, I confess confusion. Why would Jay need to meet with the council?"

Sarek straightened further if possible with his ramrod posture, eyes flicking between them. Jim smiled wanly at the elder Vulcan. "Yeah…he didn't know you know who I am." Spock's head whipped to him. "Yes, he knows. Uh, he also probably knows you're not 'Selek' since he did the mind voodoo on me."

"You participated in a mind meld with my father?" he snapped. Jim tried not to think that it sounded a lot like the time he'd confessed to kissing a friends single mom (he was drunk at the time and she was hot and in the middle of her mid-life crisis, and it was just a kiss. He really didn't deserve the resulting punch and cuss out.) Spock's tone sounded very close to a '_what the hell you were thinking' _snap where he might try to choke a captain.

"Well, I had to prove I was from the future somehow!" he defended, ready to block him.

"You-" Spock began, edging towards him, hand raised.

"Spock, calm yourself," Sarek said sharply before the hand closed around Jim's windpipe, the other raised for a punch.

Spock looked at him, tense and ready to continue. "But Unc- fath-"

"What is done is done," his father said soothingly. "Keep control of yourself. James Kirk meant no harm and is here to help in his own way. Attempting violence on such a man is dishonorable. Are you still in practice of your Vulcan principles?" Jim could swear that was more a goad than an actual question but hoped he knew what he was doing.

Spock breathed deeply, closing is eyes for a moment and doing who knows what in his head to calm himself. Opening them, he looked to his father with his usual stoic expression as he retracted his hands to behind his back in his usual fleet pose. "You have been informed of the future then I take it?" he asked, attempting to keep calm.

Sarek nodded. "Indeed. I am now aware of Vulcan's destruction in approximately twenty one years. By informing the council, we will attempt ways to prevent it in some way." Jim watched Spock, who was apparently torn internally between two of those annoying emotion things. One was relief, he hoped, but Jim wasn't sure what he could complain about. Sarek could pick up on his chaotic feelings as well though. "You are not pleased?"

"…I am not displeased. However, Jay-that is, Captain Kirk-should not have done this. Changing the future could have unknown repercussions."

Sarek nodded. "I concur."

"What? But-" Jim started, but the gray haired Vulcan held up a hand to stop him.

"However, I appreciate his drive to help. In the face of tragedy, I cannot deny I would also seek a way to reverse it. And now, what's done is done, unless you would seek to reverse this as well. I could keep silent about what I know, but knowing such massive destruction would happen and doing nothing could be argued as also being negligent and, in a way, aiding the Romulans in destroying my own people."

Spock was quiet again before he answered. "You make a philosophical and moral point, father."

"Such points can be valid in the scheme of life. Restraining our emotions does by no means render us incapable of rationalizing our own morals based on personal experience, thoughts and expectations. After all, if you were aware of an attack that would come to Earth in your time, you would seek to prevent it. Does it matter that the warning for Vulcan has come two decades ahead of time and due to living through it yourself?"

"…Logical, in a manner of speaking."

"That's what I was trying to say before!" Jim exclaimed.

"Then you were ineffectual in conveying it," he said simply.

Jim glared at him. "You just don't want to admit you would've done the same thing if you had the balls…"

Spock glared at him slightly but Sarek moved towards his desk as he pointedly ignored the comment. "Given your presence, Spock, I can assume you have come to reclaim Mr. Kirk."

"That's Captain Mr. Kirk, thanks," Jim muttered.

"Yes, father."

"Will you wait until next week? Kirk's presence will make convincing the council much easier."

Spock looked down, deep in contemplation for a few moments before nodding. "We are here and the future has likely already been altered. As long as precautions are made for other variables to not make the future worse-"

"Don't see how that's possible," Jim muttered again, keeping to side commentary.

"-Then attempting to ensure Vulcan's survival will of course be a top priority."

Sarek nodded. "You have my thanks. I will ensure you an alibi for remaining longer than you intended. However, I believe it would be best if you room with 'Jay'."

"Huh?" Jim asked. Spock also arched an eyebrow.

"We do not have another guest room, but we do have a spare portable bed. We will place it in that room. The bedrooms are kept the warmest at night after all, rather than heating the whole of the house."

"Oh…Okay, sure." He smiled at Spock. "Looks like we're roomies."

"I am overjoyed, Captain," he deadpanned. Jim grinned but didn't point out he'd actually said something funny.

Sarek moved around, making a note on his padd. " I will work out the details and begin propositions of what to do to combat the Romulan laser drill. I recommend you both make plans on how you will return to the future once we are finished."

"Yes Father."

The elder Vulcan looked at him for a long moment before nodding. "Go relax for a time. Do not tell your mother anything however, I do not wish to worry her."

"Understood."

"You got it, Sarek."

The both nodded back and headed out of the office. Jim looked at Older Spock from the corner of his eye, but the Vulcan remained stone faced and impassive. "So…not going to kill me?"

Spock turned a cool gaze to him. "I choose not to answer that at this moment," he said, striding back out.

"That wasn't a no…"

* * *

Jim sighed as he took a spot on the couch, messaging a crick in his neck from tension. Spock tended to set him on edge in the future, and he hadn't lost his touch it seemed. Right now he was being shown around by Amanda. When Jim saw the look on his face, he quickly made an excuse that he wanted to rest some more. He felt like an intruder suddenly and wanted to leave them alone to be together. The last time Spock had seen his mother was before she died in the heart of a collapsing planet. Before that he had no idea, but it seemed like he hadn't kept in touch well. He deserved to have some time with her alone he decided.

Though he didn't think it was for the same reason, Young Spock was suddenly sitting next to him. "How are you feeling, Jay?"

Jim smiled and patted his head. "I'm fine, really. Just taking it easy. How are you?"

"I am fine."

"You sure?" He frowned a bit as he looked at the bruise on his cheek. They were a darker green than his natural complexion, but looked old. The boy apparently knew where his eyes were and his cheeks darkened for some reason, looking away. "I only have bruises thanks to you. You are the one that was grievously injured."

Jim smiled a bit. "I don't regret it. I had to make sure you would be okay."

Spock blushed again but looked pleased. "Thank you."

He smiled. "So…um, how's Chris after all that?"

"He is well. His superiors are giving him a commendation for aiding in my rescue."

"Good, he deserves it."

"Indeed, he was very brave. He also wishes for you to contact him. I have his number. I believe he wants to make sure you are alright and healing."

Jim smiled. "I'll do that a bit later then."

"He is interesting for a Terran," Young Spock went on.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"As interesting as me?" Jim teased.

"…No one is as interesting as you I believe," he said quietly, blushing more.

Jim was surprised but smiled. "Thanks, that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me." Spock colored more but his lips twitched. "So…want to go over more lessons before dinner?"

The boy nodded and picked up his pad, moving closer to go over vocabulary and sentence structure with him. Jim felt a sense of accomplishment that at least this Spock enjoyed his company, though again felt a twinge of guilt that he'd have to somehow leave him.

After a bit, Amanda and Elder Spock returned. Amanda was smiling as usual, and Spock looked his stoic self on the surface though Jim wondered what was going on underneath. "We're back."

"Hello mother," Young Spock said.

"Spock, would you help me with dinner?" The boy hesitated, glancing at Jim. "I was thinking Jay could show Selek to the room and help him get it set up for later."

"I'd be glad too," Jim said, smiling as best he could. Young Spock's frown increased, looking between them both. Elder Spock just regarded him cooly. "I'll be fine, Spock. Go on, we'll need a big meal later I'm sure."

The boy finally sighed and hopped off the couch. "Very well." He walked with his mother to the kitchen as Jim rose from the couch.

"Uh…this way?"

"I know the way," Spock said quietly, going to the door and picking up a simple traveling sack next to it. He followed the blonde anyway up the stairs and to "Jay's" room, setting the bag off to the side. He then went to a hall closet without comment and returned with a large rolled up stuffed matt. Jim hovered nearby as he watched, wondering what to say or do to make this any less tense or awkward.

"Sleeping bag? It is like a sleepover," Jim grinned, trying to make a joke.

"This is a Mos-yok-pev. A soft mat intended for sleep. It is not a "bag"," Spock said, putting a pillow at one end and a folded blanket at the other.

"Ah…well, um…interesting being back here again?" Spock gave him a withering look even for a Vulcan and went back to arranging the bedroll. "…I guess interesting isn't the right word."

"It is rather insubstantial given the circumstances," Spock replied.

Jim sighed and knelt down beside him on the floor. "I'm…Look, I won't say sorry. I'm doing what I think is right because what happened…was not right. It was…I can't even describe how wrong it was. So I wanted to fix it. And staying here made me want to fix it even more. I don't want to know a world where Vulcan is gone. Where…your mother is gone." He rubbed over the back of his hair, realizing he could use a trim. "She's been like a sister to me here…like a mom…"

"She is my mother, Captain," Spock said tersely, almost like a child wanting a favorite toy back.

"Yeah…you're a lucky guy."

Spock looked at him then. "…What of your own mother?"

Jim shrugged. "She wasn't bad. Actually, she was pretty cool when I was younger. I was kind of a spoiled brat to be honest, but she was an Lt. and engineer in the fleet and taught me a lot of stuff. Me and my brother, Sam. But she was still…" He sighed and rested his head against the bed. "Sam told me about how she was before the Kelvin. He'd stayed with our uncle on Earth while hey spent a year there, getting pregnant with me a couple of months in. He says mom was always the more serious out of mom and dad, but she still joked around and was usually smiling. Growing up, she always tried to smile around us but…well, I'd see her at times just kind of staring off into space. And I knew she was seeing that day again…I know she loves me, but it's hard for her, you know. Especially since I apparently look a lot like my father. Sam had some trouble to start with too."

"Trouble?"

"Losing dad, then dealing with mom when she first came back. That was the worst time he said, she kind of closed off for a while. Sam and Uncle Marcus were the ones to look after me most of the time before she finally snapped out of it. But when we were young, Sam sometimes was a bit angry. He explained later it wasn't with me, just with everything that had happened. He tried to leave me at a bus station once."

Spock's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but Jim held up a hand. "He was six at the time and I was one, so you can just call it being an idiot kid. The point is, we weren't close when we were really young. Heck, he tried to run off after our mom remarried this asshole named frank in Iowa and I hated him for trying to leave me behind."

"You have a stepfather?"

"Had, mom divorced him soon after I drove dad's old corvette off a cliff." He grinned a bit at Spock's stare. "I told you, I was a spoiled brat. I was angry at Sam for leaving, angry at Mom for marrying a guy we hardly knew and then leaving on another mission, and angry at Frank. He wasn't physical or anything, just an ass. Liked to cuss me and Sam out when mom was gone, telling us we were useless…" Spock frowned, the guarded expression melting at the admission. " He flirted with any woman in sight when mom was gone, and then started driving that, my dad's car, to make himself out to be some big man." Jim sneered a bit. "I found bra that was definitely not my mom's in there. I was ten but not stupid. That's when I decided he didn't deserve that car, and definitely not my mom. She wouldn't listen when I tried to tell her how he was before and come home, so I figured this ought to get her home and get that car out of Frank's hands."

"So you took the car…and drove it off a cliff?" Spock asked.

"Yep. Nearly went with it, but was able to get out in time." He sighed. "Mom was…more upset by the car than Frank in a way. That was a tie to dad she hadn't wanted to give up. But Frank was the one that let his temper get the better of him. First and last time he hit me was when the officer picked me up, figured the Robocop wouldn't do anything. But it has protocols and arrested Frank for child endangerment, showed the video to mom when she was called of Frank yelling at me, and finally listened when I told her."

"I see..." Spock said. "You haven't changed much. You are still quite reckless."

Jim laughed. "I know, I know. That kind of colored my adolescence for a while though. It went on my permanent record and I had to spend a semester at an alternate learning center for troubled youth. I expected to be cannon fodder for the real thugs, but when they heard I'd "stolen a car and driven it over a cliff", I got respect. I got beaten up too. I started learning how to fight back there and well…Mom never stopped worrying I guess, but I didn't want to care anymore. I figured if she left, and Sam left, then why should I try to make them happy?" _God…I'm a selfish little bastard…_

Spock was quiet a moment before kneeling more fully in front of him. "I believe I understand you better now, Captain."

Jim smiled tiredly, feeling a bit empty. He hadn't told anyone all about that since that time he'd gotten drunk with Bones after a call from his mother. It hadn't ended as well as he'd hoped, even after joining the fleet. There had been a lot of bitter words he realized now he'd never apologized for. "What, surprised I'm so complex? Not just some hot, loose-cannon captain that screws the rules?"

Spock arched his eyebrows. "No, simply that you realize you are as reckless as I have always believed."

"Oh, I always knew that. I just don't care."

The Vulcan sighed quietly but relaxed. "I believe you should reconcile with your mother and brother."

"I reconciled with Sam after the Narada. After he yelled at me for being an idiot and nearly dying. Didn't know he cared that much. Mom…She cried when I called her and begged me to quit the fleet." Spock's brows rose in surprise. "Hey, she lost the man she loved doing these sorts of missions. Didn't want to lose a son."

"But you didn't quit," Spock said slowly.

"No…" He looked into Spock's dark eyes, bringing himself to pull the words up that he had never spoken outloud. "Truthfully…being on the Enterprise was the first time I can ever really remember feeling like I belonged. That I was where I was meant to be."

Spock held his gaze a few moments longer before nodding. "I understand, Captain. Better than you might think."

Jim smiled, feeling on even ground once more with his science officer. For the first time since he arrived it felt like they weren't going to attempt to duke it out. "Yeah…did I mention I told off a group of little Vulcan douchebags that were making fun of little you?" Okay, so he couldn't resist being the devil's advocate sometimes.

Spock sighed and closed his eyes. "No, you did not inform me of that…"

"Well, I did. Told those little jerks off for harassing you. Seriously, you are adorable as child. What the hell happened?" Spock deigned not to respond to that as he finished readying the mat for later that night. "You good down here?"

"You are the injured party, Captain, as well as of higher rank. The bed is yours."

"Okay…you sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Thanks then." Jim smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know, it is good to see you."

"…I admit relief at finding you relatively well also."

"Jay?" Jim jumped and looked over the side of the bed to the doorway where young Spock was. The boy was staring, face pinched in a look of annoyance at his "cousin".

"Spock. Hey, when did you get here?"

"Just now." He stalked over standing close to Jim and staring down at his older self with the minute advantage he had with him sitting. "I was asked to inquire from Selek if he liked Masa fruit," he said curtly, reminding Jim of a child defending a favorite toy from someone trying to borrow it. The comparison made Jim want to laugh a bit, imagining for a moment both Spock's pulling on his arms as they fought over him in a very Un-Vulcan way. But his first mate was above such things.

Older Spock arched his brow and nodded. "Yes, I find it adequate."

"Very well. Jay, if Selek is settled now, why don't you come help." He grabbed Jim's sleeve and pulled lightly.

"Uh, well, I don't cook much…"

"Mother will teach you." He tugged again and Jim rose with a slight groan. It was that or risk his shirt getting torn.

"Alright, alright. Lead the way."

Spock didn't need coaxing gripping Jim around his arm and casting a look back to Selek. "You can rest here, as our guest." He quickly led Jim out the door before the other Vulcan could answer, Jim staring back at him in apology and confusion. Spock was staring at them with narrowed eyes and arched brows, obviously puzzling out his younger self's odd behavior. Jim was just hoping that he could put up with a Vulcan temper tantrum if the time came.

* * *

Dinner was another delicious vegetarian casserole. Jim never thought someone could be so creative with just vegetables and breads, but Amanda continued to surprise. He noted Elder Spock stared at it a moment before breathing out in resignation and going to eat. The casserole was hot but filled with delicious spices and vegetables, particularly that a gourd Jim often mistook for meat with its texture and taste when cooked. _I'm gonna miss this cooking I think…_

Sarek, Older Spock and Younger Spock also seemed to enjoy the casserole in their silent, Vulcan way. Jim noted Elder Spock was taking small bites and chewing longer, savoring it quietly.

"Uh, so…any other news from while I was out?" Jim said, trying to distract himself from morose thoughts.

"I have been contacted by T'Pring's parents," Sarek said, taking a sip. Immediately a heavy silence seemed to descend over the table, Amanda giving him a look of reproach, Elder Spock wincing and Younger Spock stopping all together with a puckered brow.

"Uh…who?" Jim asked, feeling once again left out.

"Spock's betrothed," Sarek clarified. "We are discussing his marriage arrangement."

Jim inhaled the bite of vegetable he had been taking, coughing violently. He pounded on his chest as if to dislodge the blockage, and Amanda rose quickly in shock. Elder Spock was faster though and came around quickly to pound roughly on his back once. It was enough for him to swallow and quickly gulp down more of his drink. Rather than gratitude though, he looked up at the Vulcan man incredulously. _No one ever mentioned an arranged marriage!_ He wanted to yell. "I'm okay, I'm okay," he croaked instead. "Just…never heard a word of this before now."

"Yes," Sarek said. Amanda nodded, more put out by the idea it seemed.

"I, but-he's seven! Isn't it a bit early to think about this stuff?"

Spock blushed deeply for some reason, glowering more at his plate.

"By modern Terran Standards perhaps, but this is a Vulcan matter," Sarek said.

"But why? I mean, an arranged marriage? I never heard this before now, how long…?"

"A few months now," Amanda said. Sarke laid a hand on hers and she sighed. "They will be going through a ceremony soon to lay out the foundation for later of this…bond."

Jim wrinkled his nose. "Isn't it a bit…I'm sorry, archaic?" Elder Spock shot him a look but Sarek simply looked at him like a teacher having to explain things to a student that needed to catch up on work.

"I realize it is not the Terran ideal, but it is necessary. In the future, there will be a time Spock will require a someone to bond to or risk his life. This will ensure he will have a mate to do so."

Jim gaped, looking once more at Older Spock. The Vulcan said nothing as he took another bite of dinner.

"T'Pring is a suitable individual mentally and physically-" Sarek went on.

"I do not care for her," Younger Spock interrupted. This surprised everyone apparently, including his older self.

"Spock," Amanda began.

"You object?" Sarek said before she could.

"Yes."

"On what grounds?" Sarek said, straightening more as if readying for a debate with his seven year old son.

"She is also opposed to the match. She finds the idea of bonding with a Half-Vulcan distasteful. I find her demeanor thus off-putting and do not wish to bond with her. I have no desire to begin a bond with someone that can barely tolerate my presence."

"This ceremony is essential for later, Spock," Sarek said. "You could run a great risk later not bonding now in finding a mate."

"You were not bonded to mother when you were seven. She was not born yet," The younger boy shot back.

"This is true, but I still had such a ceremony at your age. But by a great tradgedy, my first intended died. I then met your mother later."

"I may not require such a bond though, being half Vulcan."

"On that same line of thought, you may require it all the more."

Young Spock narrowed his eyes, tightening hi grip on his fork. "I do not wish to bond with T'Pring. I wish to choose my own intended."

"You are seven, Spock," Sarek said slowly. "At such a young age, I am not certain you could make such an important decision on you own."

With a loud clack, Spock set his fork down. "Do I not get a say in such an important aspect of my own life is what you are saying?"

Sarek blinked in surprise by his son's determination. "That is not my intention-"

"Yet I will be forced to go through this ordeal. I am too young to make a decision about my own future mate, but not too young to begin the bonding process? I see no logic in this."

"The logic is in ensuring that you will have a mate at a time it will be most dire," Sarek said levely, his voice calm but also some how ominous.

"And then I must be married to someone who finds me repulsive?"

"Spock," Amanda said quickly. "No one finds you repulsive. T'Pring is a…nice girl-"

"Who would rather spend the time you intended for us to get to know one another reading than speaking with me."

"Oh Sprocket-"

"Mother, do not call me that," he said tersely. "It only reinforces you think of me as a child."

"Spock, do not disrespect your mother so," Sarek said warningly, a tone that apparently made older Spock wince slightly.

"I mean no disrespect, but I am far from willing to continue this farce of a ceremony." Pushing his plate away, the boy got up. "I am no longer hungry."

"Spock-"

"I wish to be alone, mother. Father." He didn't look back as he headed for the stairs.

Amanda turned pleading eyes to her husband. "Sarek, do something!"

Sarek sighed, messaging his temple. "I do not know what I can do. For now I think it best he has time on his own to calm himself. I will speak with him later and attempt to make him see reason."

Jim frowned. "Sarek, I kind of agree with him. Is an arranged marriage thing really necessary?"

"Vulcans do not do anything of this caliber that is not necessary, Jay," he replied morosely. "Though I also found it distasteful at his age, I understood with time it was necessary. I did not find my prospective mate inadequate."

Amanda narrowed her eyes further and Jim quickly tried to give the white haired man the "don't go there" man sign. Talking about your ex was not a good idea after all. Sarek though appeared to sense that and placed a hand on hers. "Her death hurt me through our bond to the point I thought I would not seek another. Not until I met you, Amanda. This bond is much stronger, and I hope that one day Spock could experience such a thing." She smiled more, though it was somewhat sad. Sarek nodded to a silent question. "However, waiting could prove detrimental later."

"Why?" Jim asked.

"We do not talk about such things unless absolutely necessary," Sarek said.

"But-"

"It is a difficult and embarrassing topic, Jay," Older Spock interjected. "Just know this is meant for Spock's own good, not as a matter of trying to control his life."

_Gotta be weird talking about yourself like that…_he thought, but dropped the subject.

The rest of the dinner went by in a more strained silence. Jim couldn't help but look at the elder Spock curiously and a small bit of accusation. _He never mentioned a fiancée, arranged or not…shit, what about Uhura! What the hell? Even if their on hiatus or broken up or whatever, they were still kind of obviously **close **even before the Narada.. Oh, he's got some explaining to do later…_

At the end of dinner, Jim sneaked a bowl of the fruity pudding like dessert and went upstairs. He knocked softly on the door. "Spock? I, uh…brought you a little of the pudding."

There was a pause before the door opened. Spock was sitting on his bed, I-Chaya off to the side with his head resting on the boy's lap as his big head was stroked. "You did not have to," the boy said quietly.

"I know, but I wanted to." He walked over and offered the bowel. "It's good."

"Mother does not make bad pudding." Jim had to smile a bit at that, quickly moving the bowl out of I-Chaya's reach. "I acted undignified at dinner…"

Sighing, Jim patted his back. "You stood up for how you felt. Nothing wrong with that, no matter if you technically don't 'feel'."

Spock looked up at him, wide dark eyes somehow both worried and pleading. "Jay…do you think of me as a child?"

Jim blinked a bit, not sure why he asked that or how to answer it. "Uh, well…You are younger than me…" That was apparently the wrong answer as Spock drew his legs up to hide his face. Jim winced and patted his back again. "But, uh, you're smarter than any other seven year old I know. And you certainly act older…"

One eye peeked out at him. "…If I were older…would you…"

"Would I what?" Jim asked.

"…Nothing."

"You sure?" He nodded, looking resigned. Jim pouted slightl and pulled the boy into a hug with one arm, surprising him. "Spock, we all just want you to be happy. You're father too, but he makes this sound like a big deal even if he won't tell me why. But whatever you decide to do…I'll stand behind you, okay?"

Spock looked up, face flushed green and eyes shining with suppressed emotion that Jim thought was hope. "You will?"

"Yeah. You're a smart kid…a smart young man, I know you'll be able to figure this out. But you gotta act more dependable if you want to be taken seriously. No being snippy or stalking off in the middle of dinner. Not very mature or grown up."

Spock blushed but nodded quickly. "I understand. I shall apologize to mother and father later. And I am sorry to you as well."

"No need to apologize," he said fondly. "I understand, I do. I admit I get annoyed and snap at people a lot, and accused of being childish. But I expect you to be a big man, okay? None of that from you."

Spock stared at him moment. "Jay…are you getting memories back?"

Jim blushed and cursed his lapse in the back of his mind. "Um…a bit."

Spock suddenly looked scared and grasped his shirt tightly. "You will not leave, will you?" he asked quickly.

Jim was taken off guard by the emotional display. "Uh, well…"

"Please do not leave, Jay," he said. "I do not wish you to go."

His heart twisted painfully and he squeezed Spock in a small hug. "I…I'll stay as long as I can, buddy. I promise."

The young Vulcan tightened his grip. "I…I will find a way to make you stay."

"Spock-"

"I will. I will make them listen and I will find a way to make you stay."

The blonde sighed, patting his back. "Okay…Do what you think you have to do then."


	17. Proving

Oh my god it lives! Again, as always, sorry for the wait. I was feeling uninspired for this fic for the longest time before I sat down and muscled through it. I hope you enjoy, and wish me luck in finishing the next chapter sooner XD

* * *

That night Spock and Jim shared the room upstairs as Sarek made his plans to talk to the council. It was a more than a little strange, sleeping in a bed and knowing Spock was just a few feet away on the floor sleeping on a mat. They didn't stay up late sharing secrets (neither really wanted to go there) or swapping war stories (most of them they already knew being on the _Enterprise _together) or talking about girls (Jim had a vast knowledge but whatever Spock knew apparently fell into that first secret category). They just fell asleep listening to the silence together.

When they woke Amanda made them breakfast before Sarek left with young Spock for school as usual. He seemed hesitant to leave, looking at Jim and his "cousin" with trepidation for some reason before he finally followed his father out the door.

Then Jim had one of the most awkward days of Jim's memory. Amanda was still around after all and even if she weren't he had no idea how to make small talk with Spock when they were twenty years in the past at his old home. If Amanda noticed how uncomfortable they were she made no comment. Spock made it a bit easier on him when he began helping her around the house. If Jim had prodded him to do it with a few nudges and disapproving looks when he tried to refuse he wouldn't tell. He'd thank him for it later he was sure, just like saving Vulcan. It wasn't like his pensive gazes at his mother were very well hidden.

"I hope you weren't disturbed by my son's behavior last night, Selek," Amanda said gently as they worked. "I support him fully no matter what, but I know it can be…off putting to those following the Vulcan way closely."

Spock paused only a moment before continuing his work. "No, Lady Amanda. Any child has much to learn. My young cousin has a more difficult road to travel than most."

Amanda smiled at him warmly. "You seem to understand him even better than my husband…"

"It is difficult for a father to bear less than perfection in his son," he said wisely.

"Can't say I can relate," Jim said. "But I think 'perfection' is a lot of pressure for a kid."

"Indeed…but I believe Sarek simply wishes to do his best by Spock. To see him struggle is difficult and if one were to ask he may confess having difficulty knowing what to do. For a Vulcan that is also a hard thing to face. But Spock shall find his way," the Vulcan answered.

Jim grinned a bit, wondering what sort of heart to hearts he had with his father. "That I don't doubt."

Amanda smiled as well. "I hope so. I respect Vulcan and all its traditions, to a point, but it is a hard life."

"Spock shall go through his kahs-wan soon, shall he not?"

"In another month, yes," she sighed, looking worried.

"Kahs-wan?" Jim asked. "Is this something else with the marriage thing?" he asked, trying not to show his distaste for the arrangement too much.

"Not exactly. It's a Vulcan right of passage."

"Vulcan pre-teens go to the Vulcan forge, where they must survive for ten days without food, water, or weapons."

"What?!" Jim asked. "That's…How is that logical?"

'Selek' sighed through his nose. "It is a tradition left from our history as a warrior race. It is reasoned that the kahs-wan is kept in order to ensure that while we are logical, we are not weak and able to survive. Even if Spock should fail once it is not a disgrace."

"I wouldn't say that…" Amanda murmured.

"Why?" Jim asked.

She sighed and rested her hands on the top of the mop, and her chin on top of her hands. "As Selek said, Spock has it more difficult than most. Sarek discussed it with me when the date was set. If Spock should fail once, the stigma will follow him. He'd be called a coward and more…Sarek doesn't expect him to fail. I worry it's a lot of pressure for him. Sarek expects a lot from him to be Vulcan."

"You do not expect him to follow through?" 'Selek' said.

"I want him to be happy, even if that means never showing it. I want him to be himself. I worry at times Sarek pressuring him to be a Vulcan will only drive a wedge between them, or worse, hurt Spock beyond what we can make up to him."

Spock nodded slowly, understanding better than she might think.

"Yeah…" Jim muttered. He wanted to ask Spock how it went for him when he did it, and if this did put a wedge between them, but he couldn't do it now in front of Amanda. Instead they turned the topic to easier things and continued their cleaning.

In the afternoon he stood and went to get his sun hood and shoes on. Spock noticed as he worked to polish the floors and paused. "What are you doing, Jay?"

"Oh, Jay tends to pick Spock up at school," Amanda said. "I know Vulcan is safe of course but I just feel better about it."

Spock didn't seem to know what to think of that as Jim stood and put his hood up with a smirk.

"If you'd like to go with him that would be fine, I can finish up here," she added.

Jim wanted to say no, if just to avoid his second-in-command's disapproving gaze, but he was already setting the polish mop aside. "I would find a walk agreeable, thank you."

He went over and pulled his own boots on, not needing a sun hood with his Vulcan adaptations and looked at Jim expectantly. Jim sighed and opened the door, walking out with him. "I don't need a babysitter," he said in a low voice to him.

"Past actions have called that statement into question," he said back.

"Oh, snarky Vulcan."

"I am not 'snarky'. I am truthful," he said with leveled, narrow gaze.

"Look, I can take care of myself-"

Spock suddenly grabbed his upper arm in a bruising grip, leaning down to actually glare (well, narrow his eyes menacingly) into Jim's eyes. "You are a Starfleet Captain. You do not simply 'take care of yourself' anymore. You are in charge of a multitude of lives that are not your own. A fact you seem to take for granted too often. I do not know what value you place on your life, but the crew of the _Enterprise_ values their captain's lives highly. Even at times when he doesn't deserve it. And that is because they expect the captain to value their lives as well."

Jim glared back and tried to wrench his arm out, though it was like trying to pull it from a vice. "I do!" he nearly shouted. He paused when a few Vulcans turned to them and Spock did let go for some sense of propriety. "I do," he said softer as he started marching forward. "I fuck up a lot, I get that, but I do it because I want to do what's right. Not just for me, but for everyone…"

Spock was quiet and they continued walking to the school. Jim rubbed his arm with a petulant glare at him. The silence was growing strained as they walked though, and Jim began to grasp for something to talk about. "So…this kahs-wan thing…"

"You have questions about it?"

"Yeah, kind of. I'm just curious how it was for you. We won't be here for it so…you came out of it okay, right?"

"I succeeded if that's what you mean," he said.

"Okay, good, but more I was wondering if you got hurt."

Spock looked at him from the corner of his eye before looking ahead again and opening his mouth. He paused however and seemed to take on a slightly troubled expression, his brow knitted.

"What's the matter?"

He shook his head slowly, looking down at the sidewalk as they continued on at a slower pace. "I know that I have undergone the right. I know that I passed, but…my memory seems to be fuzzy. Mother…Lady Amanda said that my kahs-wan is next month, but I feel it is meant to be earlier."

"Okay, so you have a bad sense of time."

"My sense of time is accurate to 1/9th of a second," he said primly. "It is not just that. I have a strange feeling that though I was alone, there was another there. One that helped me…and a sense of danger."

"Danger?" Jim asked. "What do you mean danger?"

"I do not know. My memories feel as though they are undergoing some sort of shift I cannot explain and do not understand. I cannot be certain which are real and which are not."

"That doesn't sound good," Jim said. Regardless of how he and Older Spock get along, he didn't want anything to happen to younger Spock. He'd already gotten shot for him once, but somehow that didn't deter the protective instinct he felt.

"I cannot tell you what it might mean as I have never experienced this before. Perhaps something else will be changing soon and until then the pieces of my memory are jumbled until it has a concrete memory."

"Okay, that kind of makes sense…doesn't help us with this danger premonition you have."

"A premonition would be a prediction of something to come. This is a memory of something past."

Jim rolled his eyes at how the Vulcan always had to try and correct him. "That hasn't technically happened yet. Thus, it is a prediction of something to come." Spock frowned but couldn't deny he had a point with that semantic argument. He also looked worried though. Jim nudged him lightly with his elbow, hoping it wasn't proposing marriage or something. "Is your premonition pretty bad?"

He sighed and nodded slowly. "Though I cannot remember anything specific, my overall experience of this time is one of…great fear and grief."

"Fear and grief? Aren't those Vulcan no no's?" he tried to joke.

"We control our emotions. It does not mean we do not have them," Spock said, still worried. Whatever this was, it seemed to be eating at Spock very deeply.

Jim nodded slowly. "I've kind of noticed. Sorry, didn't mean to belittle it or anything."

Spock nodded to him, accepting the apology, but still seemed distracted. "I would like time to think and attempt to discern what this means."

Jim smirked a bit at the tone he had. "In other words you want me to shut up so you can think?"

"If you would be so kind," he said, perhaps a bit of amusement leaking into his voice.

"Fine, fine," he said. "I'm used to walking in quiet on the way to school." Spock hummed but said nothing more as they kept walking towards the school.

As they got closer Jim could hear the monotone voices of Vulcan children once again cornering Spock.

"Earther!"

"Barbarian!"

"Emotional Earther!"

Little Spock had his head down, obviously trying to keep calm as the children continued to hurl insults at him. Jim growled and moved to go through the gate towards them when a more gentle hold on his arm halted him. "Do not."

"I'm not letting him take this," he hissed. "I didn't the first time I saw it, I'm not now!"

Spock seemed surprised by his ready defense but shook his head. "I…he must learn to fight his own battles."

"You are not a true Vulcan," one child said, and Jim could see Older Spock's jaw tick minutely.

"It bothers you still," he whispered in realization. "But you won't go stop it?"

"I must learn to fight my own battles," he said again.

"Then you go stop them! You're him, it's your battle!" he snarled.

Spock hesitated still and Jim wanted to push him towards the group.

"You're father betrayed his people when he married an earth woman."

That did it for younger Spock apparently, who lunged at the boy and knocked him down. Another quickly pushed him off before he could strike though and the young Vulcan landed in the dirt.

"Shit!" Jim cursed, ignoring the older Spock and rushing towards him. "Hey you brats! What did I say last time!"

The children turned and quickly ran while he glared after him but stood protectively next to the young boy. He looked down and frowned as he got up and dusted himself off. "You okay?"

"I am fine," he said tersely, not looking at him. His face was pinched in restrained anger and annoyance though. Jim recognized that look well, having felt similarly many a time.

"…Ready to head home?"

Spock was quiet before nodding softly. He walked beside him as they headed back towards the gate. The younger boy looked surprised to see his older self and flushed, looking away. "…I am sorry you had to witness my unfortunate lapse in control and display of emotion, cousin," he said as if it were expected of him.

Older Spock looked considering before nodding. "In the family, all is silenced. No more shall be said of it."

Younger Spock looked up before nodding again with a more relieved look. Jim smiled a bit at his first mate as they began walking back for home. The younger man rather walk between the two of them for whatever reason, walking closer to Jim than his 'cousin'. They arrived home and I-Chaya bounded over, rubbing his head against Spock's chest as if sensing his young owner's rough time. His head was large enough it should bowl the young boy over, but he stood his ground. Either that showed how steady Young Spock was or how gentle the sehlat could be. Spock stroked over the long-toothed cat's fur and seemed further calmed as it gave a rumbling purr that reminded Jim of a semi-truck's engine.

"Welcome home, Spock," Amanda said with a smile.

"Thank you, mother."

"Your father will be home soon. Go wash up and complete your studies."

He nodded, going up the stairs towards his room. I-Chaya remained, going over to older Spock and also rubbing against him. He hesitated a moment, but when the big cat turned his brown eyes up to him all that Vulcan resolve seemed to melt and he rubbed over his head. Jim smiled a bit more at that. Then the sehlat suddenly stood on his hind legs and pushed Jim against the wall, licking over his face.

"Bah! Jeeze, I've had girlfriends less handsy than you…" he muttered, rubbing over the cat's ears affectionately. Spock's brow arched as he looked at them, the sardonic look well known to the blonde. He noticed it out of habit and stuck his tongue out. "Don't give me that look, Lieutenant. You're just jealous he likes me best."

"There is so much incorrect at that statement I shall ignore it rather than correct you," he said, walking towards the kitchen to likely help his mother.

Jim rolled his eyes and looked at I-Chaya. "He's jealous."

The cat just huffed and licked him again before landing back on his feet.

Jim smiled and patted his side as they went to sit down together and read the news reports on a padd. Young Spock came down a few moments later and sat with him, I-Chaya laying his head in the boy's lap. _Maybe I'm not his __**favorite**__ favorite…but he likes me better than Older Spock._

The young Vulcan looked over at him and he smiled fondly. He flushed green and looked down, rubbing over his pet's head slowly. "…Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"You saw what happened again. Are you disappointed in me?" he asked, staring at the floor.

Jim was surprised by the question and blinked. "Disappointed?"

He breathed deep, gathering his words slowly. "I was once again ridiculed by my peers. I let my emotions get the better of me again. And even so, I was ineffectual. I was usurped and further humiliated." Though his face remained calmer, I-Chaya gave a small whine when his strokes got too rough. He smoothed over the fur apologetically. "I am disappointed in myself, as my father would be too, but…are you disappointed in me?"

An image of Jim's mother came to mind, back when he too was worried about disappointing her. Eventually he'd given up on that and simply focused on living his life. He wondered why Spock was focusing on him that way though rather than his own mother or father. On autopilot though he was shaking his head and patting the back of his head. "I'm not disappointed, Spock. Yeah, you weren't exactly _Vulcan_, but neither am I. I can't fault you for something I couldn't do either or that I don't really believe in. If it bothers you, do better next time. Be Vulcan, be not Vulcan, I don't really care as long as you're happy. Just don't listen to those kids, okay? I have a feeling you're going to be pretty spectacular when you grow up and you being half human is part of that." _Spectacular and an ass, but I'm gonna ignore that in favor of you being cute now._

Spock blushed again but a slight smile came to his face. "Thank you. That means very much to me."

Jim smiled and ruffled his hair, chuckling as he quickly tried to get it back into order. Neither of them noticed the curious gaze of another from the kitchen.

"Jay..."

"Yeah?"

"I...if I were older..." he began, a slightly green flush coming to his face.

"If you were older...what?" he asked when he wouldn't continue.

"If I could choose my own bondmate," he amended. "Would you support me?"

Jim blinked before smiling again and patting his back. "Of course. Whatever makes you happy I would be in full support of."

Spock smiled at that, seeming both relieved and very happy. "I am glad."

"You got someone in mind?" he teased.

Young Spock blushed but nodded slightly and Jim grinned more. _You pointy eared Vulcan dog..._

Before Jim could ask anymore on the subject the door opened as Sarek finally arrived home. I-Chaya went to greet him as well, though much more sedately. Sarek patted his head. Amanda came out from the kitchen with a smile and Spock rose to walk over to him. "Welcome home, Sarek."

"Welcome home, Father."

"I am pleased to be home," he said, giving his wife a finger kiss and then stroking over Spock's head.

"Dinner is almost ready," Amanda said.

"I shall go get ready then. Jay, Selek, I trust your day was relaxing?"

"Very much so, sir," 'Selek' said.

"Yeah, nothing stressful."

"Good," he nodded, turning to go put his things away in his office.

"We had best wash up as well, Jay," 'Selek' said.

"Ah, right," he stood and headed to the bathroom.

When he returned they sat down for dinner and Jim wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary. Of course, he had to remember that his situation, as well as Vulcan cultural dynamics, was not what he considered ordinary.

"I have heard from T'Pring's family. The initial bonding ceremony shall take place two weeks from now."

For a moment it was like a pin dropped. Apparently Sarek was still determined to go along this route even after last night's fiasco.

"Father, I still refuse to go through with it," young Spock said seriously.

Sarek breathed quietly before looking at him. "I do not put you through this because I seek to be unfair, Spock. Being Vulcan means following disciplines and philosophies that are difficult and demanding of both mind and body. You constantly display your emotions of late. I have heard that you have even been fighting in the streets." Spock's color flushed and beside Jim he could see the older counterpart's fingers dance almost nervously over his fork.

"I do not seek to force anything upon you that I do not feel is necessary. This bond is important for any Vulcan and must be carried out. I understand if T'Pring is perhaps not your ideal now but I feel that if the two of you got to know one another as I grew to know your mother then you would come to value the match."

"I would wish to choose my own partner," the boy said. Jim smiled, rooting for him in his head.

Sarek just closed his eyes as if gathering his patience. "As much as any would wish to do so, and I see the fortune in such things when I chose your mother. But you are young. Such decisions are not to be taken lightly and your mother and I have chosen T'Pring after much deliberation with her parents."

Amanda had a slight mulish expression at that and Jim had a feeling her being part of the choice had been quite reluctant. Spock also looked upset by this. "Then why not do away with this match and allow me to make my choice later?" the boy debated.

"Because the foundation of the bond now will mean a stronger bond later, and the strength can lend to a more harmonious life later. You are young, but you will understand later—"

"I am tired of being too young," he snapped. "I am too young to make a decision that shall effect the rest of my life so others may make it for me, even if i disagree? I find such an idea distasteful."

"Be that as it may, it is not something you can change. Use these formative years to better yourself and your Vulcan disciplines. Until you are a proven adult you are still abide by the traditions of Vulcan and the dominion of your parents."

Spock glowered at his dinner again and opened his mouth, but paused as he thought that over. "A proven adult?"

"Yes. You must be a proven adult before your opinion will be truly accepted outside this house. And inside I am still the head of this house hold and shall decide what is best for you since you do not know."

Spock huffed slightly, but didn't get up to leave like the other night. He ate without any other words to anyone and a thoughtful expression on his face as if planning something, though he still looked annoyed as well. Jim frowned and looked at his older counterpart. That Spock also ate quietly, not looking troubled by the discussion. Amanda was looking between Sarek and Spock with varying degrees of worry and annoyance.

Once finished young Spock stood. "I wish to be excused that I can finish my schoolwork."

Sarek nodded. "You are excused."

The young boy turned and headed upstairs while the adults finished and cleared things up. Jim caught Spock by the arm when they were alone. "Hey…does this bother you?"

"You shall have to be more specific. Does what bother me?"

Jim sighed and glanced over at Sarek. "How your father…reacts."

"…I know that he might seem harsh in some ways," he said quietly. "And I cannot deny I begrudged him for many years for some of the things said and done in my youth and even in my maturity. But in our time, my father and I have made our peace. He has helped me to understand he did what he did in hopes to help me adapt to my heritage and my home here on Vulcan. His methods and delivery are unintentionally punitive, it is merely that he does not know what else to say or do. I understand that now. My younger counterpart does not have this retrospective. And as we should not tamper with the time stream any further than necessary, it is best he discover this for himself."

Jim frowned but sighed. "I guess…makes me wonder what my dad would've been like."

"It is hard to say. I have no doubt you could've used some discipline in your youth if what you say is true however."

"Haven't heard that one before," he sneered.

"What are you two talking about?" Amanda asked curiously from behind them.

Jim smiled charmingly. "Nothing, just asking for some clarification on a few things."

Amanda looked a bit questioning but smiled. "I see. Well, Sarek and I are going to turn in early. Feel free to watching something on the view screen if you want."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Amanda."

"Goodnight, Jay. Goodnight, Selek."

"Goodnight, Lady Amanda," he nodded politely.

Amanda went over, walking off with Sarek towards their room.

Jim sighed and headed to the living room, sitting down with a flop on the couch. Spock joined him more calmly, sitting back with him. "…I guess we'll be going back to our time soon."

Spock looked at him and nodded. "Of course."

"I'm gonna miss it here."

One slim eyebrow rose. "You will miss it here?"

"Yeah. It's been…nice being with your family. I told you, mine wasn't exactly great growing up. And no matter how difficult some things are it still feels like a family. My old home was like a bunch of strangers living together most days."

Spock was silent before nodding slowly. "I admit, I took much of this for granted when I grew up here. Seeing it again has awoken a longing I did not anticpate for the simpler times I could see my mother and even my father whenever I wished."

Jim looked at him and then turned more fully, wanting to engage him. "Why'd you come to earth anyway? Couldn't you have gone to that big fancy academy?"

Spock stared before nodding slowly. "Yes. I was offered a place at the Science Academy. However at my acceptance ceremony I found my elders views of my parentage…distasteful."

Jim blinked then frowned. "They looked down on you for being half human?"

"Yes."

"Fuck them," he said.

Spock breathed but Jim could swear he saw his lips twitch. "I did not use such words, but I told them I would rather go to Starfleet than the academy."

"Ha, good for you," he grinned.

"Perhaps. But my father was not so understanding of my decision. We did not speak for nearly ten years till I sought to save the Vulcan elders that day."

Jim's jaw fell slightly. "Shit…I'm sorry."

"As am I. It put a great strain on my mother as well. I wish that perhaps I had made more of an effort to reconcile, that she would've…passed knowing we would be on decent terms once more. I know that is what she would've wanted."

Jim sighed and patted the Vulcan's shoulder, drawing his attention back to him. "I'm sure she would've. But she probably knows you're good now."

"…She is dead, Captain. That is not possible. And it is not logical to believe in ghosts."

"Her spirit, Spock, her spirit knows. Even if you don't believe in that sort of thing, I believe someone like her would have enough spirit to still watch over you both still."

Spock stared for a long moment before nodding slowly. "It is at least a comforting fantasy."

Jim rolled his eyes but smiled.

"I have also thought further upon my kahs-wan," Spock went on suddenly.

Jim perked up at that. "Yeah? You figure out why you feel like something bad happens?"

"A bit. I remember being in danger from something. I believe I very likely would've died."

Jim paled, dread going through him. "Died?! Spock, that's-why are you so calm?!"

"Because I remembered that I was rescued as well," he said simply. "I remember someone…perhaps two someones or more came to my rescue. It is because of them I am alive."

"Well…that's good," Jim said, relaxing again. "Scared me for a second there."

"Indeed. I still feel as though it was much earlier than intended though," Spock went on. "It feels almost as though it should be within these few days…"

Jim snorted softly. "If younger you even thought about it I swear I'd drag you back myself."

Spock blinked and arched his brow. "You have become strangely protective of my younger self…"

Jim blushed a bit but shrugged. "I was a younger kid but…I don't know. It's like you've been a little brother to me. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you I could prevent."

Spock seemed to be at a loss for words at that and looked away. Jim sighed, thinking he'd just made things rather awkward. He picked up the remote and turned the viewscreen on, flipping till he found a basic documentary on neurosciences that would at least fill up the silence.

It was a couple of hours in that Jim was lightly dozing with his head hanging on the back of the couch that he was started awake by an odd sound. Spock was watching the documentary but also seemed to pause and look about with a frown. Jim paused the remote and listened more intently. He could hear a slight growling whine from outside, one sounding fearful and worried. He turned towards the back door and squinted to see I-Chaya pacing around the fence, buffering against it now and then with his great girth as if trying to get it to open.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I am uncertain…I do not recall I-Chaya acting this way before," Spock said, frowning.

"Huh…" Jim stood and climbed over the edge of the pit, walking to the back door. He pulled it open, noting the chilly desert night air, and pulled his shirt closer around him. "I-Chaya! What's up, buddy?"

The cat whined again, padding around in circles between the house and the fence. Now and then he would brush against decorative urns set up filled with a tree made of metal and shiny dangling gold leaves, making them shake and tinkle with a lovely sound despite the desperate gait. Jim frowned and went over, patting over the animals head. He looked around, wondering if there was something out here that made the sehlat so upset. He paused when he looked up to see young Spock's window was wide open, a rope hanging down from it. Jim felt suddenly very cold before he turned and bolted back through the open door.

"Capta-" Older Spock began, caught off guard by his sudden burst of speed.

He ignored him and bounded up the steps and to the end of the hall. He breathed deep, not wanting to yell and wake Amanda and Sarek in case he was wrong. He pushed the button on the door and spoke in a harsh whisper. "Spock, open the door please, I wanna talk with you."

There was no answer.

He pushed again, nearly growling out. "Spock, open the door!"

Still no answer. He quickly typed in an override code that he was sure would surprise the young boy to learn he knew and the door slid open. Inside was a very sparse room with a bed, desk and other normal things as well as a work table filled with scrap parts of electronics and other projects. But nowhere was there a seven year old Vulcan boy.

"The twentieth of Tasmine."

Jim turned to see a rather pale Spock behind him. "What?"

"That is today. This is the day I remember going on my kahs-wan. It seems however I did not inform my parents…"


End file.
